Szablon:News/archiwum26
25px *Archiwum do 2.10.08 *Archiwum do 29.10.08 *Archiwum do 27.11.08 *Archiwum do 29.12.08 *Archiwum do 31.01.09 *Archiwum do 28.02.09 *Archiwum do 25.03.09 *Archiwum do 24.04.09 *Archiwum do 23.05.09 *Archiwum do 17.07.09 *Archiwum do 31.08.09 *Archiwum do 4.10.09 *Archiwum do 31.10.09 *Archiwum do 4.12.09 *Archiwum do 19.01.10 *Archiwum do 13.03.10 *Archiwum do 25.04.10 *Archiwum do 20.06.10 *Archiwum do 17.08.10 *Archiwum do 04.09.10 *Archiwum do 09.10.10 *Archiwum do 10.12.10 *Archiwum do 11.02.11 *Archiwum do 28.05.11 *Archiwum do 10.09.11 2012 Styczeń 120px|right *Udinese może zapomnieć o Pazienzie :Zainteresowanie Udinese Calcio pomocnikiem Juventusu Michele Pazienzą zostało potwierdzone przez jego agenta. Jednocześnie oświadczył on jednak, że nie ma szans na jakikolwiek zimowy transfer. Udinese nadal szuka wzmocnień w związku z wyjazdem kilku piłkarzy na Puchar Narodów Afryki, a otwarte właśnie okienko transferowe jest jedyną okazją do dobicia targu. W kręgu zainteresowań Friulanich znajdował się także Michele Pazienza, który w Juventusie gra sporadycznie, ale jego agent twierdzi, że sytuacja ta może ulec zmianie, dlatego były gracz Napoli pozostanie w Turynie Prawdą jest, że Pazienza podoba się działaczom z Udine. Nie ma co do tego wątpliwości, więc informacje które słyszeliśmy są prawdziwe, choć sytuacja jest nieco bardziej skomplikowana. Mogę powiedzieć z pełnym spokojem, że Pazienza pozostanie w Turynie i w styczniu nie będzie żadnego transferu z jego udziałem. Trener Antonio Conte chce by pozostał on w jego drużynie. Michele naprawdę chciał latem dołączyć do Juventusu i wciąż jest przekonany, że dokonał właściwego wyboru. *Felipe Melo nie chce wracać :Brazylijczyk Felipe Melo nie wyobraża sobie powrotu do Juventusu. Jego zdaniem w Turynie był bezpodstawnie krytykowany przez kibiców i dopiero w Stambule poczuł się szczęśliwy. Melo trafił do Stambułu latem na zasadzie rocznego wypożyczenia. Niedawno w prasie pojawiły się informacje, że jeśli umowy na stałe nie będzie chciało podpisać z nim Galatasaray, wtedy do gry włączy się Fenerbahce, co zapewne bardzo cieszy pomocnika, nie myślącego obecnie o powrocie do Turynu. To praktycznie niemożliwe, żeby zobaczyć mnie ponownie w koszulce Juventusu. Ja nie chcę tam wracać. Ja zawsze daję z siebie wszystko dla drużyny, ale kibice Juve mnie krytykowali i był to dla mnie bardzo trudny okres. Teraz chcę zostać w Galatasaray. Kocham ten klub, fani mnie doceniają i w końcu jestem szczęśliwy. Stambuł to nowoczesne miasto i piękne miejsce. 120px|right *Matri nie boi się rywalizacji z Borriello :Przyjście Marco Borriello niewątpliwie zwiększy rywalizację o miejsce w ataku turyńskiego Juventusu. Tej nie obawia się Alessandro Matri, który jest gotowy do walki o miejsce w podstawowej jedenastce. Nie jestem zaniepokojony. Teraz mamy dodatkowego napastnika, wzmocnienie, które pozwoli nam utrzymać się na dobrej pozycji na koniec sezonu. Jest nas pięciu, sześciu w ataku, tak jak we wszystkich świetnych zespołach. Chcę grać, ale jest oczywiście trener Conte, który o tym zadecyduje. Wszyscy jesteśmy do jego dyspozycji, a ja, jak wszyscy, chcę odgrywać ważną rolę. Borriello przeszedł w poniedziałek w Turynie testy medyczne i jego półroczne wypożyczenie z Romy jest już tylko kwestią czasu. Jego debiut w barwach Juve już w niedzielnym pojedynku z Lecce stoi jednak pod znakiem zapytania. Napastnik walczy bowiem z lekkim urazem. *Juve wciąż poluje w Rzymie :Pozyskanie Marco Borriello, do którego ma wkrótce dojść już oficjalnie to nie koniec transakcji na linii Rzym – Turyn. Zdaniem prasy negocjacje mają objąć wkrótce osobę Davida Pizarro. Chilijczyk w obecnym sezonie spędził zaledwie 400 minut na ligowych boiskach na ponad 1400 możliwych, w związku z czym rzymski klub nie miałby nic przeciwko jego wypożyczeniu na pół roku, na co chcą namawiać działacze Starej Damy. Szukają oni bowiem wartościowego i doświadczonego zmiennika dla pozyskanego latem Andrei Pirlo. Ich zdaniem właśnie Pizarro mógłby idealnie pasować do tej roli. Pierwsze rozmowy w sprawie Chilijczyka miały miejsce przy okazji negocjacji w sprawie transferu Borriello. Konkrety mają być jednak omawiane na kolejnym spotkaniu, zaplanowanym na przyszłą środę. Zdaniem prasy Juventus wyda na wypożyczenie mniej niż 500 tysięcy euro. 120px|right *Vucinić: Scudetto sprawą Juve i Milanu :Ani Udinese, ani Napoli, ani Inter, ani żadna inna drużyna w lidze nie włączy się do walki o mistrzostwo Włoch zdaniem Mirko Vucinicia. To padnie łupem Juventusu lub Milanu. Moim zdaniem walka o Scudetto ograniczy się tylko do nas i Milanu. Myślę, że mamy więcej chęci do podniesienia swoich możliwości niż Milan. Poza tym mamy także w naszym składzie Andreę Pirlo. Juventusu nie da się porównać do Romy. To coś zupełnie innego. Nie twierdzę, że w Rzymie nie było odpowiedniej organizacji, ale tu naprawdę czuje się wagę historii. Także nigdy nie trenowałem tak ciężko jak z trenerem Antonio Conte. *Amauri godzi się na mniejsze zarobki :W jednym z wywiadów Amauri wyjawił, że byłby zaszczycony mogąc przenieść się do Fiorentiny, dla której gotów jest nawet na znaczne obniżenie płacy. Zdementował także informacje jakoby wcześniej odrzucił propozycję Genoi. Florencja to wspaniałe miasto, a ja nie miałbym problemu z osiągnięciem porozumienia z Fiorentiną, ponieważ to ambitny klub. Zaakceptowałbym ich ofertę z wielkim entuzjazmem. Zmniejszenie moich zarobków nie stanowiłoby problemu, ponieważ to ostatnia z kwestii zaprzątających moją głowę. Zobaczymy czy te plotki przekształcą się w rzeczywiste działania, bo ja jestem zaszczycony już samym łączeniem mnie z tym klubem.Chciałbym również sprostować, że nigdy nie odrzuciłem propozycji Genoi. Miałem z nimi kontakt przed Świętami i planowaliśmy kolejne spotkanie, ale nigdy do niego nie doszło. 120px|right *Ferrara chwali Antonio Conte :Ciro Ferrara, były trener Juventusu jest pod wrażeniem pracy jaką w klubie tym wykonuje od początku sezonu Antonio Conte. Drużyna pod jego wodzą nie przegrała jeszcze żadnego oficjalnego spotkania i wywalczy o pierwszy od lat tytuł. Juventus w ostatnich latach oddał dwukrotnie władzę nad pierwszą drużyną swoim byłym zawodnikom i jednocześnie trenerom młodego pokolenia, dążącym do pierwszych wielkich sukcesów na ławkach trenerskich. I o ile w przypadku Ciro Ferrary eksperyment ten zakończył się totalną klapą, o tyle w przypadku Antonio Conte wszystko wydaje się iść w odpowiednim kierunku. Starania obecnego szkoleniowca Starej Damy docenia nawet były trener tego klubu. To, czego Conte dokonał podczas swojej krótkiej kariery może zobaczyć każdy. Wywalczył już dwukrotnie awans do Serie A oraz wzbudził szacunek swoim zaangażowaniem, poświeceniem i determinacją. Teraz potwierdza swoją wartość w Juventusie i ja mogę się tylko cieszyć z tego powodu. Bianconeri wrócili na poziom, na którym powinni rywalizować. *Amauri: Odejdę z Juventusu :Niechciany w Juventusie Turyn Amauri ujawnił, że w styczniu zmieni barwy klubowe. 31-letni napastnik, który w tym sezonie nie rozegrał ani jednego spotkania w Serie A, był ostatnio łączony z przenosinami do Premier League. Jego pozyskaniem zainteresowani są przedstawiciele Tottenhamu Hotspur, Queens Park Rangers i Fulham Londyn. Amauri jest gotowy na definitywne rozstanie się z Juventusem. Jest także przekonany, że dojdzie do tego już w styczniu. Najchętniej pozostałby jednak na Półwyspie Apenińskim. Wiem, że w ostatnich tygodniach pojawiły się oferty zarówno z Włoch, jak i zza granicy. Wolałbym zostać we Włoszech, ponieważ gra w drużynie narodowej nadal jest moim marzeniem, a pozostanie tutaj zwiększyłoby moje szanse. Urodzony w Brazylii zawodnik znajdował się także na celowniku Genoi, która złożyła mu ofertę. Amauri zaprzeczył informacjom, jakoby ją odrzucił. 120px|right *Del Piero nie zamierza kończyć kariery :W czerwcu przyszłego roku zakończy się przygoda Alessandro Del Piero z Juventusem Turyn. 37-letni zawodnik nie zamierza jednak kończyć kariery. Włoski mistrz świata nie może także narzekać na brak zainteresowania. Obecnie najbardziej prawdopodobnym kierunkiem jest amerykańska Major League Soccer. Umowa Del Piero z Juventusem wygasa z końcem obecnego sezonu. Prezydent klubu Andrea Agnelli poinformował już, że nie zostanie ona przedłużona. Decyzja ta wzbudziła wiele kontrowersji wśród kibiców Juventusu. Sam zawodnik zapowiedział, że po zakończeniu sezonu zamierza kontynuować swoją karierę. Nie chcę kończyć gry. Chciałbym grać przez kolejne 10 lat, co najmniej przez pięć. Na razie Del Piero skupia się na grze w Juventusie. Teraz moja przyszłość jest w Juventusie. W mojej głowie jest tylko Juventus. 2011 Grudzień *Juventus da milion za Borriello :Zdaniem dwóch poważnych włoskich źródeł przenosiny Marco Borriello do Juventus są już niemal przesądzone. Zawodnik zimą ma kosztować Starą Damę zaledwie milion euro. Wszystko dzięki decyzji działaczy Romy, którzy zdając sobie sprawę z marnych szans tego piłkarza na występy w ich klubie, wyrazili zgodę na jego półroczne wypożyczenie do Juventusu, mimo iż wcześniej napierali na transfer definitywny. Ostatecznie turyńczycy mają sprowadzić zawodnika do końca obecnego sezonu za kwotę miliona euro. Kolejne osiem milionów będzie kosztować ich wykupienie Borriello na stałe, po okresie wypożyczenia. W gronie drużyn zainteresowanych jego pozyskaniem wymienia się Genoę, Olympique Marsylia oraz Tottenham, ale wiele wskazuje na to, że to właśnie Juventus jest najbliżej celu. 120px|right *Genoa potwierdza zainteresowanie Amaurim :Prezydent Genoi Enrico Preziosi potwierdził, że jest zainteresowany pozyskaniem z Juventusu Amauriego. Przyznał jednak, że są to jak na razie dopiero wstępne plany. Genoa od dłuższego czasu szuka wartościowego napastnika, jednak na razie ponosi same porażki, bowiem kolejni łączeni z nią snajperzy albo odmawiają współpracy, albo wiążą się z innymi ekipami. Z Amaurim teoretycznie może być łatwiej, bowiem piłkarz na pewno opuści Juventus, a jego osoba nie wzbudza już tak wielkiego zainteresowania na rynku transferowym. Obecnie jedyne co mogę powiedzieć, to że interesujemy się tym zawodnikiem, ale żadne szczegóły nie zostały jeszcze uzgodnione. Oczywiście potwierdzam, że znajduje się on na liście graczy, którymi się interesujemy, ponieważ wierzymy że to zawodnik, który wzmocni naszą drużynę, ale musimy porozmawiać także z nim. Z Juventusem nie powinno być żadnych problemów, ponieważ nasze kluby dobrze ze sobą żyją. *Juve szykuje następcę Buffona :Juventus powoli przymierza się do znalezienia godnego następcy Gianluigiego Buffona. Golkiper ten ma jeszcze kilka lat kariery przed sobą, ale u jego boku ma rosnąć już od nowego sezonu inny talent. Mowa o urodzonym w 1993 roku Nicoli Lealim. Nastolatek z Brescii wzbudził już spore zainteresowanie w Europie, a z jego pozyskaniem były łączone takie zespoły jak Barcelona, Sporting Lizbona czy Atletico Madryt. Wszystko wskazuje jednak na to, że wyścig wygra Juventus, który z końcem sezonu ma nabyć prawa do karty zawodniczej tego golkipera za pięć milionów euro. Co oczywiste Leali nie może liczyć na miejsce w bramce Starej Damy z marszu, ale będzie szkolić się przez najbliższe sezony pod okiem Buffona, którego ma potem zastąpić.Inna opcja zakłada wypożyczenie tego bramkarza do innego klubu, w którym miałby szansę na regularne występy. 120px|right *Guidolin: Remis to dobry wynik :Francesco Guidolin poświęcił konferencję po środowym meczu z Juventusem krytyce terminarza Serie A. Spotkanie na szczycie między Udinese a Starą Damą zakończył się bezbramkowym remisem. Szkoleniowiec gospodarzy podkreślił, że to dobry rezultat. Graliśmy trzeci mecz w przeciągu pięciu dni. Ustalając taki terminarz daje się do zrozumienia, że nie ma się szacunku do piłkarzy, tego sportu oraz kibiców. W ciągu zaledwie kilkudziesięciu godzin rozegraliśmy mecze, które były dla nas tak ważne jak finał. Szkoleniowiec Udinese odniósł się także do sytuacji z końcowych minut spotkania, kiedy został odesłany na trybuny: - Byłem zły, że piłkarze Juve nie oddali piłki, mimo że nasz zawodnik leżał kontuzjowany. Jeśli chodzi zaś o samo spotkanie, to biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie czynniki, muszę być zadowolony z remisu. *News:Conte: Juve i Udinese bronią się najlepiej :Antonio Conte powiedział, że bezbramkowy remis na Stadio Friuli potwierdził jego opinię, iż Udinese i Juventus dysponują najlepszymi defensywami w Serie A. Szkoleniowiec Starej Damy podkreślił, że celem jego zespołu było zachowanie czystego konta. Nie każdy może przyjechać do Udine i przejąć inicjatywę na boisku. Pamiętamy, że ta drużyna zakończyła poprzedni sezon na wyższej pozycji w tabeli. Byliśmy świadkami potyczki zespołów z dwoma najlepszymi defensywami w Serie A. Moja drużyna była naprawdę solidna, i to pod każdym względem. Udinese podeszło do tego meczu bardzo ostrożnie i to samo widać było po nas samych. Nie dopuściliśmy do tego, by nasi rywale stworzyli sobie dogodną sytuację. Taka taktyka jest dla nas kluczem do sukcesu w tym sezonie. Nie oznacza to jednak, że nie myśleliśmy o zwycięstwie. 120px|right *Serie A (1/38): Udinese 0-0 Juventus :Udinese i Juventus nie wykorzystały okazji, by zakończyć ten rok kalendarzowy jako liderzy tabeli Serie A. Bezbramkowy remis w starciu tych drużyn sprawił, że liderem jest aktualny mistrz kraju – AC Milan. :Udinese - Juventus 0:0 (0:0) :Udinese (3-5-2): Handanovic - Domizzi, Danilo, Ferronetti - Armero, Asamoah, Pinzi, Isla, Basta - Abdi (85' Floro Flores), Di Natale :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini - Lichtsteiner, Marchisio, Pirlo, Vidal - Pepe (80' Del Piero), Matri (71' Quagliarella), Estigarribia (90' De Ceglie) :Żółte kartki: 40' Basta, 42' Pinzi, 49' Isla - 43' Vidal :Sędzia: Paolo Tagliavento *Guidolin: Scudetto dla Juventusu lub Milanu :Walka o Scudetto rozstrzygnie się między Juventusem Turyn, a Milanem - takiego zdania jest trener Udinese Calcio Franesco Guidolin przed pojedynkiem z Juventusem. Zespół z Udine ma obecnie tyle samo punktów co Milan. Obie drużyny tracą dwa oczka do liderującego Juventusu. Nie chciałbym obrazić innych wielkich zespołów, ale teraz w walce o mistrzostwo liczą się z Juventus i Milan. To nie jest także sprawa, która dotyczy nas. Wiemy, że jutrzejsze spotkanie jest bardzo ważne. Wiemy, co potrafią i znamy ich charakter. Musimy być jednak sobą i postaramy się zagrać dobry mecz. Juventus jest mocny w każdej linii, nie tylko w pomocy, ale także w defensywie i ataku. Mają kilka alternatyw. 120px|right *Iaquinta zwolni miejsce w Juventusie :Zdaniem Corriere dello Sport Vincenzo Iaquinta jest bliski opuszczenia Juventusu i dołączenia do szukającej wzmocnień w ataku Fiorentiny. Do transakcji miałoby dojść oczywiście zimą. Iaquinta wraz z Amaurim i Luką Tonim znajduje się w gronie napastników, z których usług nie ma zamiaru korzystać Antonio Conte i którzy mają wolną rękę w poszukiwaniach nowych klubów. Jednym z zainteresowanych mistrzem świata z 2006 roku jest właśnie Fiorentina, choć agent piłkarza twierdził jeszcze tydzień temu, że nie prowadził żadnych rozmów z jej przedstawicielami. Il Corriere dello Sport informuje jednak, że do finalizacji transakcji jest bardzo blisko i Iaquinta zwolni miejsce w kadrze meczowej dla Marco Borriello, który ma zostać sprowadzony zimą z Romy. Kontrakt snajpera ze Starą Damą miał wygasnąć w czerwcu 2013 roku, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że nie zostanie wypełniony do końca. *Preziosi: Borriello zagra w Juve :Prezydent Genoi Enrico Preziosi składa broń w walce o pozyskanie napastnika Marco Borriello. Jego zdaniem los piłkarza jest już przesądzony i zagra on w Juventusie. Genoa szuka nowego napastnika wobec problemów w tej formacji i wiele wskazywało na to, że może być idealnym miejscem dla Borriello, który w Romie nie może liczyć na regularne występy. Preziosi twierdzi jednak, że powrotu snajpera do jego byłego klubu nie będzie, bowiem w grze prowadzi Juventus. Nie sądzę, by Borriello trafił do Genoi. Moim zdaniem on trafi do Juventusu, który jest w stanie zaoferować temu piłkarzowi więcej niż my. Musimy dokonać ruchów w naszym ataku, ponieważ nie zdobywamy zbyt wielu goli. Z nowym napastnikiem bylibyśmy w stanie podjąć walkę z każdym. Jesteśmy bardzo zainteresowani Maxi Lopezem z Catanii. 120px|right *Inter zainteresowany Krasiciem? :Menedżer pomocnika Juventusu Turyn Milosa Krasicia z zadowoleniem przyjął informacje o zainteresowaniu jego klientem ze strony Interu Mediolan. Takie doniesienia pojawiły się we wtorek w serbskich mediach. Jeśli to prawda, to jest to miłe. Mogę tylko tyle powiedzieć, zanim Inter skontaktuje się z nami. Krasić trafił do Juventusu w 2010 roku z CSKA Moskwa za 15,5 miliona euro. W obecnym sezonie nie może jednak liczyć na regularne występy. W Serie A rozegrał zaledwie cztery spotkania w podstawowym składzie. Borozan potwierdził także, że rozgląda się za nowym klubem dla swojego klienta. Szukamy wszędzie. Nie tylko we Włoszech, ale także w całej Europie. Jest kilka czołowych klubów w Anglii, Hiszpanii i Niemiec, które się nim interesują. *Parma nie sprowadzi Amauriego :Parma odrzuciła możliwość pozyskania w styczniu napastnika Juventusu Turyn Amauriego. 31-letni piłkarz występował w Parmie na zasadzie wypożyczenia przez pierwszą połowę obecnego roku, zdobywając siedem bramek w jedenastu meczach Serie A. Ostatnio ponownie był łączony z przenosinami na Stadio Tardini. On jest zawodnikiem, który pozostawił tutaj niezatarte wspomnienie. Jednakże, nie ma warunków, aby pozyskać go w tym sezonie. Latem dużo zainwestowaliśmy w Sergio Floccariego, ale z powodu kontuzji mogliśmy skorzystać z niego w dwóch lub trzech spotkaniach. Mamy jednak dobrze obsadzony atak z Graziano Pelle, Jonathanem Biabany i Sebastianem Giovinco. 120px|right *Juventus wypożyczy Borriello? :Lider Serie A Juventus Turyn jest gotowy do złożenia oferty Romie w sprawie wypożyczenia Marcio Borriello podczas styczniowego okna transferowego. 29-latek poważnie myśli o zmianie barw klubowych, po tym jak nie udało mu się przekonać do siebie hiszpańskiego trenera Luisa Enrique. Borriello został latem wykupiony za 10 milionów euro z Milanu po rocznym wypożyczeniu, ale w tym sezonie rozegrał zaledwie dwa spotkania w Serie A w podstawowym składzie. Byłemu zawodnikowi Genui nie udało się zdobyć ani jednej bramki w siedmiu rozegranych meczach. W tym czasie na boisko przebywał jednak przez zaledwie 231 minut. Borriello był łączony z kilkoma klubami. Teraz do walki o jego sprowadzenie zamierza włączyć się Juventus Turyn, który interesował się nim już latem 2010 roku. Ostatecznie jednak Borriello trafił do Romy. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy klub ze Stadionu Olimpijskiego będzie zainteresowany wypożyczeniem napastnika. Romę bardziej interesowałby definitywny transfer. *Juventus złożył oficjalną ofertę za Caceresa :Juventus FC złożył oficjalną ofertę za Martina Caceresa. Popularna Stara Dama jest gotowa zapłacić za wypożyczenie lewego obrońcy 3 mln euro. Dodatkowo Bianconeri mają zamiar pozyskać równocześnie prawo do pierwokupu Urugwajczyka, który w niedalekiej przeszłości grał w Juve. Juventus jest gotowy dopłacić Hiszpanom za wykupienie zawodnika 7 mln euro. 120px|right *Krasić chce odejść z Juventusu :Menedżer Milosa Krasicia poinformował, że jego podopieczny zamierza odejść z Juventusu Turyn. Serbowi nie odpowiada rola rezerwowego w ekipie Starej Damy. Taki zawodnik jak on nie może siedzieć na ławce rezerwowych. Krasić odejdzie, prawdopodobnie za granicę, chociaż w tym momencie nie ma jeszcze niczego konkretnego. *Serie A (16/38): Juventus 2-0 Novara :Po bardzo jednostronnym spotkaniu Juventus FC pokonał na własnym boisku beniaminka włoskiej ekstraklasy Novarę Calcio 2:0 i powrócił na fotel lidera. Bramki zdobywali Simone Pepe i Fabio Quagiarella, dla którego był to pierwszy gol po powrocie po kontuzji. :Juventus - Novara 2:0 (1:0) :bramki: 4' Pepe (asysta De Ceglie), 75' Quagliarella (asysta Pepe) :Juventus (4-3-3): Buffon - Lichtsteiner, Barzagli, Chiellini, De Ceglie - Marchisio, Pirlo (80' Pazienza), Giaccherini - Pepe, Quagliarella (77' Matri), Del Piero (63' Estigarribia) :Novara (4-4-2): Ujkani - Morganella, Dellafiore (19' Paci), Ludi, Centurioni, Gemiti - Marianini (55' Porcari), Radovanovic, Rigoni - Meggiorini, Rubino (76' Mazzarani) :Żółte kartki: 60' Giaccherini - 44' Marianini, 52' Centurioni :Sędzia: Andrea Gervasoni 120px|right *Juventus chce wypożyczyć Albiola :Juventus Turyn zamierza wzmocnić w styczniowym okienku transferowym formację defensywną i dlatego zamierza złożyć propozycję wypożyczenia Raula Albiola Realowi Madryt. Albiol nie może liczyć na regularne występy w drużynie z Santiago Bernabeu. Trener częściej stawiał dotychczas na Pepe i Ricardo Carvalho, a po urazie tego ostatnio, stawia na Sergio Ramosa. Mourinho woli nawet wystawić Raphaela Varane niż obrońcę reprezentacji Hiszpanii. Dlatego trener Bianconerich, Antonio Conte chcący wzmocnić defensywę w styczniowym okienku transferowym by odciążyć Giorgio Chielliniego, Andrea Barzagliego i Leonardo Bonucci, upatrzył sobie właśnie Albiola. Albiol przeszedł do Realu latem 2009 roku z Valencii CF. *Marchisio: Juve już ma silną kadrę :Pomocnik Juventusu Claudio Marchisio nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby jego pracodawcy nie zdecydowali się na zimowe transfery. Jego zdaniem obecna kadra stoi na wysokim poziomie. Niedawno dyrektor sportowy Starej Damy Beppe Marotta wyjawił, że nie planuje spektakularnych transferów w zimowym okienku transferowym. Także Marchisio uważa, że klub nie potrzebuje drastycznych zmian. Klub dokona ostatecznych decyzji, ale ja uważam, że nasz skład już teraz jest bardzo wyrównany. Oczywiście, jeśli dyrektorzy zadecydują o wejściu zimą na rynek transferowy, wtedy odbędzie się to z korzyścią dla wszystkich, ale my już teraz mamy silną grupę zawodników. Od początku sezonu udowadniamy na co nas stać. Grudzień chcemy zakończyć prowadząc w tabeli. 120px|right *Bez zmian ws. Calciopoli :Czterogodzinne rozmowy w sprawie rozwiązania problemu związanego z aferą Calciopoli nie przyniosły żadnego efektu. Niewykluczone jednak, że odbędą się kolejne rozmowy w tej kwestii. To było długie, przyjazne i dobre spotkanie. Muszę być jednak szczery – sprawa Calciopoli to wciąż gorący temat i nikt nie zmienił w tej kwestii swojego stanowiska - oświadczył prezydent Włoskiego Komitetu Olimpijskiego, Gianni Petrucci, na którego wniosek do stolicy kraju przyjechali dziś przedstawiciele zaangażowanych stron. Było wiele dobrych intencji, ale nie przyniosły one żadnych konkretnych ruchów. Przed zorganizowaniem kolejnego spotkania z pewnością bardzo dokładnie wszystko przemyślę. Jestem rozczarowany, ale zrobiliśmy wszystko co w naszej mocy i dziś wieczorem będziemy mogli zasnąć z czystym sumieniem. Nie było bowiem konkretnych decyzji, ale także nie ponieśliśmy porażki. ''Wszystkie spotkania mogą być konstruktywne i ze wszystkich można wynieść naukę - mówił tymczasem prezydent Interu Mediolan Massimo Moratti. Andrea Agnelli odmówił z kolei udzielenia wypowiedzi mediom, dodając że przekaże swoje spostrzeżenia na temat dzisiejszego spotkania nieco później. *Spotkanie w sprawie Calciopoli rozpoczęte :Wiele ważnych osobistości świata włoskiego futbolu pojawiło się dziś w Rzymie, by raz na zawsze rozwiązać problem Calciopoli. Do stolicy przybyli m.in. prezydenci Juventusu i Interu Mediolan. W 2006 roku Juventus za udział w aferze Calciopoli został ukarany odebraniem dwóch tytułów mistrzowskich oraz zdegradowany do Serie B. Jedno z mistrzostw trafiło właśnie do Interu, jednak Stara Dama powołując się na wyrok sądu z Neapolu, żąda zadośćuczynienia, twierdząc, że udział innych drużyn w całym procederze, w tym m.in. Interu, był równie duży, a tylko ona poniosła tak wielkie straty, w tym finansowe. By uspokoić sytuację prezydent Włoskiego Komitetu Olimpijskiego, Gianni Petrucci zwołał specjalne spotkanie najważniejszych osób we włoskim futbolu, które wspólnie mają rozmawiać nad rozwiązaniami, mającymi pomóc raz na zawsze zapomnieć o całym zamieszaniu związanym z Calciopoli. W Rzymie pojawili się dziś m.in. prezydent Juventusu Andrea Agnelli, prezydent Inter Massimo Moratti, wiceprezydent Milanu Adriano Galliani, współwłaściciel Fiorentiny Diego Della Valle, prezydent Napoli Aurelio De Laurentiis, oraz Giancarlo Abete, prezydent Włoskiego Związku Piłki Nożnej. Mam nadzieję, że Juve i Inter zawrą pokój - mówił Aurelio De Laurentiis. - Wy nazywacie to „stołem pokoju”, ja wolę nazywać go „stołem nowego początku”. Mamy dosyć rozmów. Włoski futbol potrzebuje teraz wiarygodności. 120px|right *Valencia raczej nie dla Juventusu :Menedżer pomocnika Manchesteru United Antonio Valencii nie spodziewa się, aby jego klient mógł wkrótce przejść do Juventusu Turyn. Ostatnio w mediach pojawiły się informacje, że Stara Dama jest zainteresowana reprezentantem Ekwadoru. Reprezentujący interesy piłkarza Diego Herrera Larrea nic jednak o tym nie wiem. Wiem o plotkach o zainteresowaniu Juventusu, ale z mojej strony nie ma żadnych konkretów. W przeszłości niektóre włoskie kluby były zainteresowane piłkarzem, ale nie w ostatnim czasie. Nie sądzę, aby Juventus rozmawiał z Manchesterem United, ponieważ nie zostałem o tym poinformowany, ale nie mogę wykluczyć takiej możliwości. Ciężko będzie mu jednak odejść z Manchesteru United, przede wszystkim dlatego, że niedawno podpisał nowy czteroletni kontrakt. On i jego rodzina dobrze czują się w Manchesterze. Ale w piłce nigdy nie można mówić nigdy. *Argentyński napastnik do Juventusu? :Facundo Fereira ponownie znalazł się w kręgu zainteresowań Juventusu Turyn, po świetnych występach w barwach Banfield w ostatnich miesiącach - poinformowały włoskie media. Przedstawiciele Starej Damy rozglądają się za zawodnikami, którzy mogliby dodać świeżej krwi do ofensywy drużyny, bowiem doświadczeni Luca Toni, Vincenzo Iaquinta i Amauri prawdopodobnie wkrótce opuszczą drużynę. Facundo Fereira jest reprezentantem Argentyny do lat 20. Od początku swojej kariery występuje w Banfield. W pierwszym zespole zadebiutował w 2008 roku. Jego umowa z klubem wygasa w czerwcu 2014 roku. 120px|right *Agent Iaquinty nie rozmawiał z Violą :Rośnie lista klubów łączonych prasowymi spekulacjami z pozyskaniem Vincenzo Iaquinty. Ostatnim z nich jest Fiorentina, jednak agent napastnika zaprzecza wszelkim kontaktom. Iaquinta, który nie ma miejsca w kadrze meczowej Juventusu łączony był wcześniej z Novarą, Lecce oraz Fiorentiną. Jego agent konsekwentnie odrzuca jednak wszelkie spekulacje transferowe. Tym razem między bajki włożył informacje na temat rzekomego kontaktu z toskańskim klubem. Fiorentina? Nie, nigdy nie prowadziłem z jej przedstawicielami rozmów na temat Iaquinty. Czy Juventus nadal w niego wierzy? To pytanie, na które nie potrafię odpowiedzieć. Musielibyście skierować je do odpowiednich ludzi w klubie. *Buffon: Remis jest sprawiedliwy :Gianluigi Buffon, który obronił rzut karny Francesco Tottiego w 63. minucie meczu, uważa remis w poniedziałkowym spotkaniu z Romą jako wynik sprawiedliwy. Niefortunnie przegrywaliśmy po pierwszej połowie, gdyż byliśmy bardziej kreatywni pod bramką Romy. Po zmianie stron obie ekipy zagrały otwarty mecz i remis jest wynikiem sprawiedliwym. Byliśmy w czołówce przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia też w zeszłym sezonie. W futbolu wystarczy miesiąc by spaść w tabeli i przysporzyć sobie wiele problemów. 120px|right *Serie A (15/38): Roma 1-1 Juventus :Mnóstwo emocji, zaciętej walki i rywalizacji o każdy metr boiska oglądaliśmy dziś podczas spotkania Romy z Juventusem. Ostatecznie mecz ten zakończył się remisem 1:1, a szansy na przychylenie szali zwycięstwa nie wykorzystał Francesco Totti. :Roma - Juventus 1:1 (1:0) :bramki: 6' De Rossi (asysta Totti) - 61' Chiellini (asysta Estigarribia) :Roma (4-3-1-2): Stekelenburg - Taddei, De Rossi, Heinze, José Angel - Pjanic (74' Perrotta), Viviani (58' Simplicio), Greco - Lamela - Totti, Osvaldo (86' Borriello) :Juventus (4-3-3): Buffon - Lichtsteiner, Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini - Vidal, Pirlo, Marchisio - Pepe (86' Elia), Matri (67' Quagliarella), Estigarribia (72' Giaccherini) :Żółte kartki: 52' Pjanic , 66' Greco, 90' De Rossi - 68' Bonucci, 69' Quagliarella *Roma nie boi się Juventusu :Szkoleniowiec Romy Luis Enrique przed hitowym pojedynkiem z Serie A stwierdził, że jego drużyna nie czuje strachu przed wyżej notowanym rywalem i zagra o trzy punkty. Roma i Juventus przed obecnym sezonem zatrudniły nowych trenerów, dokonując roszad także w kadrach meczowych. Jak na razie dużo lepsze wyniki osiągają goście, którzy na Stadio Olimpico powalczą o powrót na fotel lidera, odebrany im wczoraj przez Udinese. Juventus to niesłychanie silna drużyna. Moim zdaniem razem z Milanem znajduje się on w wąskim gronie kandydatów do Scudetto. Ten zespół wciąż jest niepokonany i to powinna być dla nas dodatkowa mobilizacja do zgarnięcia kompletu punktów. Musimy dać z siebie wszystko, inaczej będzie to bardzo trudny mecz dla nas. Mimo tego, nie boimy się Juventusu. 120px|right *Amauri - kierunek Tottenham? :Niechciany w Juventusie Amauri jest coraz bliżej przenosin do angielskiego Tottenhamu. Jak poinformował agent samego napastnika, do sfinalizowania transferu powinno dojść już za kilka tygodni w czasie styczniowego okna transferowego. 31-latek nie ma najmniejszych szans na grę w zespole Starej Damy i jego odejście z Turynu jest przesądzone. o Amauriego zabiega wspomniany Tottenham oraz kluby z Serie A. Tottenham chce Amauriego, aczkolwiek swoje oferty szykują także trzy włoskie kluby. Będzie rozważać wszystkie możliwości i zdecydujemy, czy lepiej przenosić się na Wyspy, czy też pozostać w Italii. *Pirlo: Z Conte możemy wiele osiągnąć :Zdaniem Andrei Pirlo osoba trenera Antonio Conte jest kluczem do sukcesu Juventusu. Jeśli zespół nadal będzie mu ufał, wtedy Starą Damę stać będzie na spektakularne osiągnięcia. Conte to wspaniały trener i motywator. On sporo wniósł do tego klubu. Całkowicie mu ufamy, ponieważ wierzymy, że pod jego wodzą możemy osiągnąć naprawdę istotne cele. Pod okiem nowego trenera rozwinął się m.in. Claudio Marchisio, którego także pochwalił kolega klubowy. Marchisio był dobry już wcześniej, ale nie grał na swojej ulubionej pozycji. Teraz dorósł i gra w innym ustawieniu w pomocy, dzięki czemu pokazuje pełnię swoich umiejętności. 120px|right *Oficjalnie: Trezeguet rozwiązał kontrakt z Bani Yas :David Trezeguet nie jest już piłkarzem Bani Yas. Były reprezentant Azji zdecydował się na rozwiązanie kontraktu ze wspomnianym klubem. Powodem podjęcia takiej, a nie innej decyzji jest brak gry na najwyższym poziomie. Francuzowi marzą się występy w SSC Napoli. Warto odnotować, że kontrakt Trezegola wygasał 30 czerwca 2012 roku. *Defensywne dylematy w Romie :Kontuzje oraz zawieszenia sprawiły, że spory kłopot z zestawieniem środka defensywy na spotkanie z Juventusem będzie mieć trener Romy Luis Enrique. W stolicy nawet dla alternatywnych rozwiązań trzeba było szukać kolejnych. W poniedziałkowym spotkaniu z powodu kontuzji nie zagrają Simon Kjaer i i Nicolas Burdisso, a zawieszony został Juan. W tej sytuacji jedynym środkowym obrońcą pozostającym do dyspozycji trenera pozostaje Gabriel Heinze, a kłopot stanowi znalezienie dla niego partnera. Pierwszym pomysłem hiszpańskiego szkoleniowca było przesunięcie z boku defensywy na jej środek Marco Cassettiego, ale on także uskarża się na problemy zdrowotne i przeciwko Starej Damie może nie zagrać. Kolejny plan zakłada cofnięcie do defensywy środkowego pomocnika -Daniele De Rossiego. Pomysł ciekawy, ale jak sprawdzi się w praktyce i czy w ogóle zostanie wcielony w życie sprawdzimy dopiero na początku przyszłego tygodnia. 120px|right *Puchar Włoch: Juventus 2-1 Bologna :Dopiero dogrywka rozstrzygnęła losy awansu do ćwierćfinału Pucharu Włoch. Decydującą bramkę w starciu Juventusu z Bologną zdobył Claudio Marchisio. :Juventus - Bologna 2:1 (0:0) :bramki: 90' Giaccherini, 102' Marchisio (asysta Elia) - 90+5' Raggi :Juventus (4-3-3): Storari - Sorensen, Barzagli, Bonucci, De Ceglie - Marrone (79' Marchisio), Pazienza, Giaccherini - Krasic (65' Elia), Quagliarella (68' Estigarribia), Del Piero :Bologna (4-3-2-1): Agliardi - Garics (56' Morleo), Raggi, Loria, Crespo - Pulzetti, Perez (65' Khrin), Taider - Gimenez (83' Paponi), Vantaggiato - Acquafresca :Żółte kartki: 54' Bonucci, 95' Pazienza - 9' Loria, 58' Raggi, 95' Acquafresca :Sędzia główny: Sebastiano Peruzzo :Widzów: 23 000 *Wyspiarze chcą Sorensena :19-letni Frederik Sorensen w zimowym okienku transferowym może odejść z Juventusu. Interesują się nim dwa wyspiarskie kluby: sardyńskie Cagliari oraz sycylijskie Palermo. Juventus wyrazi zgodę na odejście tego piłkarza, jeśli sam zimą pozyska środkowego obrońcę, który mógłby wypełnić lukę po Duńczyku. Obecnie bardziej prawdopodobny wydaje się transfer Sorensena do Cagliari, z którym Stara Dama chce przeprowadzić transakcję wiązaną. Turyńczycy od dłuższego czasu przyglądają się bowiem 23-letniemu Radji Nainggolanowi, którego chcieliby w swoim klubie. Oddanie Sorensena na Sardynię mogłoby pomóc w finalizacji tego zakupu, bez względu na to czy w grę wchodziłaby opcja transferu definitywnego, wypożyczenia na pół roku z opcją pierwokupu czy wypożyczenia z oddaniem części karty zawodniczej. 120px|right *Stekelenburg: Rozmawiałem z Juventusem :W poniedziałek dojdzie do spotkania Romy z Juventusem. W bramce miejscowych stanie Maarten Stekelenburg, który wyjawił, że w przeszłości prowadził rozmowy transferowe ze Starą Damą. Był czas, w którym wydawało się, że Gigi Buffon odejdzie z Juventusu. Wtedy to skontaktowali się ze mną przedstawiciele tego klubu, ale nic konkretnego z tego nie wynikło. Ostatecznie Stekelenburg dopiero w minionym okienku transferowym trafił do zagranicznego klubu. Jego wybór padł na inną włoską drużynę, Romę. Golkiper od początku zajął miejsce między słupkami, z krótką przerwą spowodowaną urazem głowy. Chciałem doświadczyć zagranicznej przygody, a projekt przedstawiony przez Romę bardzo mnie intrygował. Luis Enrique to pasjonat futbolu. Powinniście zobaczyć jak skrupulatnie pracuje w ciągu tygodnia i jakie relacje wytworzył z zespołem. *Toni nie wróci do Fiorentiny :Dyrektor generalny Fiorentiny nie widzi możliwości powrotu Lucy Toniego w styczniowym okienku transferowym do Florencji. 34-latek zimą zamierza odejść z Juventusu. Toni opuścił Toskanię w 2007 rok na rzecz Bayernu Monachium, gdzie występował przez półtora roku. Latem 2010 roku przeniósł się do Genoi skąd na zasadzie wolnego transferu trafił do Juventusu. Nie wystąpił w tym sezonie w barwach 'Starej Damy' w żadnym spotkaniu i jest łączony z powrotem do Florencji. Z punktu widzenia sportowego jest to niemożliwe, inwestujemy w młodych piłkarzy. 120px|right *Conte chce zdobyć Puchar Włoch :Zdobycie Pucharu Włoch jest jednym z głównych celów trenera Juventusu Turyn Antonio Conte na obecny sezon. W czwartek Stara Dama rozegra swoje pierwsze spotkanie w tych rozgrywkach. Jej rywalem w Turynie będzie Bologna. Nie powinniśmy myśleć o meczu Serie A z Romą w poniedziałek. Musimy skoncentrować się na pucharze. Powiedziałem zawodników, że musimy dobrze wypaść w Pucharze Włoch w tym sezonie. Zawsze jest miło podnieść trofeum, zwłaszcza, gdy tak długo czeka się na wygraną. *Nedved: Przykro mi z powodu Del Piero :Del Piero czuje się dobrze, ale przykro mi z jego powodu, bo zaraz po wejściu na boisko zaczął pokazywać swoje walory - mówił Czech Pavel Nedved. Juventus spisał się bardzo dobrze i zasłużenie wygrał z Ceseną. Milan? To my jesteśmy na czele tabeli. 120px|right *Atalanta nie potrzebuje Amauriego :Dziś rano pojawiły się informacje jakoby grono drużyn zainteresowanych pozyskaniem Amauriego zasiliła Atalanta. Dyrektor sportowy beniaminka szybko uciął jednak wszelkie spekulacje. To kompletnie nieprawdziwe informacje. Nie potrzebujemy Amauriego. To nie jest zawodnik dla Atalanty. Jesteśmy zadowoleni z postawy Germana Denisa, Simone Tiribocchiego, Manolo Gabbiadiniego i Guido Marilungo. Co wspólnego z projektem, który tu realizujemy miałby mieć Amauri? Naprawdę nie wiem kto mógłby osiągnąć korzyść z rozpowszechniania tego typu informacji. *Del Piero: Chcę zagrać w czwartek w Pucharze Włoch! :Alessandro Del Piero opuścił klinikę Fornaca w Turynie i nie ukrywa, że jest głodny gry. Popularny Pinturicchio chce zagrać już w najbliższy w czwartek, w ramach 1/8 finału Pucharu Włoch przeciwko FC Bologna. Muszę zagrać w czwartek w meczu Pucharu Włoch. Mamma mia, ale bolało! Oprócz ośmiu założonych szwów jednak już o nic nie muszę się martwić. Teraz chcę powrócić na plac gry tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Przeciwko Cesenie odnieśliśmy bardzo ważne zwycięstwo. Przykro mi, że musiałem przedwcześnie opuścić plac gry, ale mam nadzieję, że wkrótce dostanę kolejną szanse. Dziękuję za wszystkie wiadomości i wsparcie. 120px|right *Vucinić nie zagra już w tym roku :Napastnik Juventusu Turyn Mirko Vucinić nie zagra już w tym roku. Powodem jest kontuzja uda, której zawodnik nabawił się podczas niedzielnego spotkania z Ceseną Calcio, które zakończyło się wygraną 2:0 Rossonerich. Vucinić we wtorek przeszedł badania medyczne, które wykazały uraz prawego uda. Klub poinformował, że Czarnogórzec będzie pauzował około trzech tygodni. Tym samym Vucinić nie zagra w meczu Pucharu Włoch z Bolognią, a także w ligowych pojedynkach z Romą, Novarą i Udinese. *Kuzmanović szczęśliwy w Stuttgarcie :Zdravko Kuzmanović twierdzi, że jest szczęśliwy w Stuttgarcie, ale przyznaje także, że zainteresowanie ze strony Juventusu Turyn jest dla niego "zaszczytem". Włoskie media poinformowały ostatnio, że Stara Dama interesuje się sprowadzeniem byłego piłkarza Fiorentiny podczas styczniowego okna transferowego. Mam kontrakt ze Stuttgartem do 2013 roku i czuję się bardzo dobrze w VfB. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy. Jeśli taki klub, jak Juventus mnie obserwuje, to dla mnie zaszczyt. Skłamałbym gdybym powiedział, że nie marzę o grze w wielkim klubie. Menedżer zawodnik Marko Naletilić stwierdził, że na razie obie strony nie prowadziły rozmów w sprawie transferu. 120px|right *Del Piero pod obserwacją :Napastnik Juventus FC Alessandro Del Piero poprzednią noc musiał spędzić na obserwacji w szpitalu, w związku z uderzeniem w głowę podczas spotkania przeciwko Cesenie. Alex na boisku spędził zaledwie dziewięć minut. Pojawił się na nim krótko po zmianie stron, jednak szybko musiał opuścić obiekt, bowiem został przypadkowo kopnięty w głowę przez Marco Rossiego, defensora Ceseny. Twarz piłkarza zalała się krwią i natychmiast do akcji musieli wkroczyć lekarze klubowi. Założyli oni w sumie aż osiem szwów i odesłali piłkarza na dalsze badania do miejscowego szpitala. Tam nie wykazano poważniejszego urazu i piłkarz mógł opuścić placówkę, ale klub poprosił o pozostawienie 37-latka na obserwacji na jedną noc. *Conte: To był test dojrzałości :To był dla nas test dojrzałości. Kiedy chcesz za wszelką cenę zdobyć gola, zawsze ryzykujesz, że zaczniesz grać nerwowo - mówił po meczu z AC Cesena trener Juventus FC - Antonio Conte. Bardzo mi przykro z powodu Del Piero, gdyż lekarze musieli mu założyć aż osiem szwów, a naprawdę dobrze wszedł w mecz. Pazienza spisał się dobrze, ale to nie to samo co Pirlo. Także z postawy Quagliarelli jestem zadowolony. 120px|right *Serie A (14/38): Juventus 2-0 Cesena :Długo czekali kibice na Juventus Arena na pierwszego gola sowich ulubieńców w spotkaniu z Ceseną. Ostatecznie worek z bramkami rozwiązał Claudio Marchisio, a dzieła dokończył Arturo Vidal. :Juventus - Cesena 2:0 (0:0) :bramki: 72' Marchisio (asysta Vidal), 83' Vidal (rzut karny) :Juventus (4-3-3): Buffon - Lichtsteiner, Bonucci, Barzagli, Chiellini - Marchisio, Vidal, Pazienza - Pepe, Matri (50' Quagliarella), Vucinic (56' Del Piero, 63' Giaccherini) :Cesena (4-4-2): Antonioli - Rossi, Von Bergen, Rodriguez, Lauro - Ghezzal, Guana, Parolo, Martinho (78' Candreva) - Bogdani (46' Malonga, 78' Eder), Mutu :Żółte kartki: 15' Ghezzal, 28' Rossi :Czerwone kartki: 82' Antonioli :Sędzia: Daniele Doveri *Agent: Juve nadal chce Damiao :Agent Leandro Damiao wznowił rozmowy z Juventusem w sprawie wykupienia zawodnika z brazylijskiego Internacionalu. Jeśli oba kluby dojdą do porozumienia w kwestii finansowej, do finalizacji transferu mogłoby dojść po zakończeniu tego sezonu. Pierwsza oferta Starej Damy, opiewająca na około 17 milionów funtów, została wcześniej odrzucona. Zawodnik, o którego stara się także angielski Tottenham, wyceniany jest przez swój klub na przeszło 25 milionów. Reprezentant 22-letniego Brazylijczyka, Vinicius Prates potwierdził, że to Juventus pozostaje faworytem w wyścigu o zakontraktowanie jego klienta. Spotkałem się z przedstawicielami Starej Damy, ale nie było to nic oficjalnego. Po prostu odbyliśmy rozmowę. To nic nadzwyczajnego, bo wiele znanych klubów obserwuje Damiao. Juventus to wspaniały klub i Damiano z pewnością chciałby występować w Turynie. Wszystko zależy jednak od tego, czy Włosi dojdą do porozumienia z Internacionalem. 120px|right *Buffon: Neuer jest najlepszym bramkarzem świata :Gianluigi Buffon był w świetnym humorze przed losowaniem fazy grupowej Euro - za pomocą mediów zwrócił się do Manuela Neuera, by ten dał mu zwyciężyć w tej imprezie jeśli Włochy zagrają z Niemcami w finale. Ciao Manuel! Jesteś najlepszych bramkarzem na świecie i mam nadzieję obaj spotkamy się w finale Euro. Proszę nie bierzcie tego poważnie, ale ja muszę wygrać. Jestem pod koniec kariery, Ty masz wszystko przed sobą! Niemcy spotkają się dopiero z Włochami po fazie grupowej, nie ma bowiem szans by dwie drużyny z jednego koszyka zagrały w grupie. *Coppa Italia: Juve i Bologna na początek :Od środy wiemy już jakie pary będą ze sobą rywalizować w 1/8 finału Pucharu Włoch. Dziś ogłoszono dokładny terminarz tej rundy. Jako pierwsi na boisko wybiegną gracze Juventusu i Bologny. W tej rundzie po raz kolejny każda para rozegra tylko jedno spotkanie, a jego przegrany odpadnie z rozgrywek. W tym roku zostaną rozegrane tylko dwa mecze, podczas gdy aż sześć odbędzie się w styczniu 2012. :Terminarz 1/8 finału Coppa Italia: :08.12.2011 Juventus vs Bologna :13.12.2011 Palermo vs Siena :10.01.2012 Lazio vs Hellas Werona :11.01.2012 Udinese vs Chievo :11.01.2012 Roma vs Fiorentina :12.01.2012 Napoli vs Cesena :18.01.2012 Milan vs Novara :19.01.2012 Inter vs Genoa 120px|right *Kaboul niezainteresowany Juventusem :Mimo informacji łączących Younesa Kaboula z Juventusem, sam defensor Tottenhamu twierdzi, że w angielskim klubie czuje się doskonale i choć Stara Dama to kusząca opcja dla piłkarza, on woli pozostać w Londynie. Dobrze czuję się tutaj w Tottenhamie. Trener mi ufa, a ja czuję się doskonale mogąc grać dla niego. Jest mi tu dobrze. Juventus to wielki klub, bardzo atrakcyjny dla piłkarza. Jeśli mam być szczery to dobrze mi tutaj. Chcemy do końca sezonu być w walce o tytuł i miejsce w Lidze Mistrzów. Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się to osiągnąć, choć w tej lidze o zwycięstwa jest bardzo trudno. *Iaquinta nie opuści Juventusu :Agent Vincenzo Iaquinty szybko uciął spekulacje związane z odejściem jego klienta z Juventusu. Andrea D'Amico twierdzi, że snajper nadal oddany jest walce dla dobra Starej Damy. Z reguły nie komentuję spekulacji transferowych dotyczących moich klientów, ale w tym przypadku zrobię wyjątek. Nie ma bowiem obecnie żadnych podstaw, by mówić o takim rozwiązaniu. Na nieszczęście dla mojego klienta ostatnie miesiące były dla niego trudne w związku z kontuzją, której doznał jakiś czas temu. Przez to nie dostawał szans, by poświęcić się w odpowiednim stopniu dobru Bianconerich. Na szczęście pech go już opuścił i teraz będzie mógł dać z siebie wszystko, by pomóc klubowi. Jego sytuacja przypomina mi nieco tą związaną z Andreą Pirlo, który gdy tylko wyleczył kontuzję, ponownie stał się wielkim graczem. 120px|right *Novara chce Iaquintę :Dla mistrza świata brak możliwości występów w klubie jest zapewne sporym ciosem. Być może jednak wkrótce Vincenzo Iaquinta dostanie swoją szansę, bowiem zainteresowała się nim Novara. Iaquinta w 2006 roku świętował zdobycie z włoską kadrą mistrzostwa świata. W Juventusie za zasługi się jednak nie gra stąd problemy zawodnika w obecnym sezonie. Trener Antonio Conte nie skorzystał z niego ani razu od momentu rozpoczęcia rozgrywek i niewiele wskazuje na to, by cokolwiek mogło się w tej kwestii zmienić. Tym samym coraz częściej mówi się o możliwym odejściu snajpera do innej drużyny. Jedną z opcji ma być transfer do beniaminka z Novary, który chciałby pozyskać tego piłkarza na zasadzie półrocznego wypożyczenia. Jak informują włoskie media niewykluczone, że wynagrodzenie zawodnika wciąż będzie pokrywane przez Starą Damę. Listopad *Pepe: Remis ważniejszy niż zwycięstwo :Simone Pepe zdobył we wtorkowy wieczór gola na wagę remisu dla Juventusu Turyn w meczu z Napoli dzięki czemu 'Stara Dama' powiększyła przewagę nad Milanem do dwóch punktów. Wartość tego remisu jest większa niż zwycięstwa. Nasz zespół jest zjednoczony i nigdy nie rezygnuje. Wygodnie gra się w środku pomocy, poza tym miałem wsparcie od Arturo Vidala i Andrea Pirlo. Bramkę zdobyłem dość szczęśliwie, ale chcesz oglądać takie gole w futbolu. Pepe do siatki trafił w 79. minucie, ustalając rezultat na 3:3. 120px|right *Conte: Jesteśmy dumny z bycia trenerem Juve :Antonio Conte wyraził satysfakcję pogonią za korzystnym wynikiem jego zespołu we wtorkowym spotkaniu w Neapolu. Ostatecznie mecz zakończył się rezultatem 3:3. Nie wyszedł nam początek. Nie byliśmy dostatecznie skoncentrowani. Napoli rozpoczęło bardzo dobrze, od dwóch trafień. Jednakże potrafiliśmy z wielkim sercem walczyć o korzystny wynik, jestem dumny z bycia trenerem Juventusu. Każdy zespół po utracie dwóch goli na San Paolo nie podniósłby się, my walczyliśmy do samego końca. Juventus zremisował 3:3 z Napoli we wtorkowy wieczór. *Serie A (11/38): Napoli 3-3 Juventus :Po fenomenalnym widowisku w Neapolu Juventus FC zremisował z SSC Napoli 3:3, pomimo iż Bianconeri przegrywali już 0:2 i 1:3. Dla gospodarzy strzelali: dwa razy Pandev i raz Hamsik, Stara Dama uzyskała remis dzięki golom Matriego, Estigarribii i Pepe. :Napoli - Juventus 3:3 (2:0) :bramki: 23' Hamsik, 40', 68' Pandev - 48' Matri (asysta Vidal), 72' Estigarribia (asysta Matri), 80' Pepe :Napoli (3-4-2-1): De Sanctis - Campagnaro, Cannavaro, Aronica (76' Fernandez) - Maggio, Gargano, Inler, Zuniga (87' Dossena) - Hamsik, Lavezzi - Pandev (71' Santana) :Juventus (4-2-3-1): Buffon - Lichtsteiner, Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini - Estigarribia, Pirlo - Pepe (86' Pazienza), Vidal, Vucinic (91' Del Piero) - Matri (89' Quagliarella) :Żółte kartki: 17'Pandev , 19' Maggio 43' Hamsik - 37' Bonucci, 40' Matri, 43' Lichtsteiner, 58' Vidal :Sędzia: Paolo Tagliavento 120px|right *Cavani nie zagra z Juventusem :Dziś wieczorem w zaległym spotkaniu 10. kolejki Serie A Juventus Turyn zmierzy się na wyjeździe z Napoli. Niedawno informowaliśmy, że pod znakiem zapytania stoi występ Edinsona Cavaniego. Teraz wiadomo już, że Urugwajczyk na pewno nie zagra. Cavani doznał urazu na poniedziałkowym treningu. Ostatnio zdobył bramkę, dającą Napoli remis 1:1 w spotkaniu z Atalantą Bergamo. Szkoleniowiec zespołu, Walter Mazzarri, liczył jednak, że będzie mógł skorzystać z usług swojego zawodnika. Tymczasem Urugwajczyk nie pojawi się nawet na ławce rezerwowych swojego zespołu. W dzisiejszym spotkaniu będzie mógł wystąpić Gokhan Inler, który również narzekał na uraz. Cavaniego zastąpi natomiast prawdopodobnie Goran Pandev. *Guidolin: O mistrzostwo powalczą Milan i Juve :Szkoleniowiec Udinese Calcio, Francesco Guidolin, uważa, że o scudetto w tym roku walczyć będą jedynie dwie drużyny: Juventus Turyn i AC Milan. Jednocześnie przyznał, iż jego drużynie jeszcze sporo brakuje do najlepszych. Juventus i Milan to drużyny, które wydają się być najmocniejszymi zespołami w całej lidze. Są też inne groźne drużyny, jak Lazio, Roma, czy Napoli, ale Milan i Juve mają coś ekstra. Fajnie jest znajdować się wśród najlepszych, ale wiemy, że trudno będzie pozostać na tej pozycji. Nie możemy konkurować z bardziej prestiżowymi klubami. Po 12 spotkaniach zawodnicy z Udinese należą do ścisłej ligowej czołówki. Tracą jedynie jeden punkt do liderującego Juventusu i mają tyle samo oczek co aktualny mistrz kraju, AC Milan. 120px|right *Cavani nie zagra z Juventusem :Dziś wieczorem w zaległym spotkaniu 10. kolejki Serie A Juventus Turyn zmierzy się na wyjeździe z Napoli. Niedawno informowaliśmy, że pod znakiem zapytania stoi występ Edinsona Cavaniego. Teraz wiadomo już, że Urugwajczyk na pewno nie zagra. Cavani doznał urazu na poniedziałkowym treningu. Ostatnio zdobył bramkę, dającą Napoli remis 1:1 w spotkaniu z Atalantą Bergamo. Szkoleniowiec zespołu, Walter Mazzarri, liczył jednak, że będzie mógł skorzystać z usług swojego zawodnika. Tymczasem Urugwajczyk nie pojawi się nawet na ławce rezerwowych swojego zespołu. W dzisiejszym spotkaniu będzie mógł wystąpić Gokhan Inler, który również narzekał na uraz. Cavaniego zastąpi natomiast prawdopodobnie Goran Pandev. *Pepe: To nowe Juve :Ekipa Juventusu w rozgrywkach Serie A jak na razie radzi sobie bardzo dobrze i zajmuje pozycję lidera. Pomocnik turyńczyków, Simone Pepe, uważa, że jego zespół to już zupełnie inna drużyna niż ta, która zawiodła w zeszłym sezonie. Gram w wielkiej drużynie, która w tej chwili prezentuje znakomity futbol. Cały skład ma talent i pokazuje charakter. Cały Juventus to zupełnie inna drużyna od tej z zeszłego roku. Najwspanialszą rzeczą jest to, że teraz bawimy się na boisku. Jeśli wygramy we wtorek w Napoli, to zdobędziemy kolejne trzy punkty i tylko to się liczy. Po dwunastu kolejkach Juventus zajmuje pozycję lidera w Serie A i jest jedyną drużyną, która w tym sezonie jeszcze nie przegrała. W ostatniej kolejce turyńczycy wygrali ważne spotkanie z Lazio, a jedynego w tym spotkaniu gola zdobył właśnie Pepe. Teraz Juve czeka zaległe spotkanie 10, kolejki Serie A z Napoli, które rozegrane zostanie we wtorek. 120px|right *Juventus nie chce Teveza :Juventus Turyn wykluczył możliwość sprowadzenia Carlosa Teveza. Przedstawicele Starej Damy nie są zainteresowani Argentyńczykiem, który w styczniu prawdopodobnie odejdzie z Manchesteru City. Ostatnio w mediach pojawiły się informacje, że 27-letni zawodnik może trafić do Juventusu. Z przedstawicielami klubu miał się w tej sprawie spotkać menedżer Giuseppe Riso. Spotkanie zostało jednak przełożone, a teraz dyrektor generalny Juventusu Giuseppe Marotta stwierdził, że Juventus nie pozyska Teveza. Tevez jest zawodnikiem, który nas nie interesuje. Absolutnie nie jesteśmy nim zainteresowani. *Pazienza zagra przeciwko Napoli? :Michele Pazienza prawdopodobnie dostanie w tym tygodniu szansę debiutu w podstawowym składzie Juventusu Turyn. Ekipa Starej Damy w najbliższy wtorek zmierzy się na własnym obiekcie z Napoli w zaległym meczu 10. kolejki Serie A. Przed przyjściem do Juventusu Pazienza był zawodnikiem właśnie klubu z Neapolu. Latem skończył mu się jednak kontrakt z zespołem ze Stadio San Paolo i zdecydował się na odejście z neapolitańskiego klubu. Teraz prawdopodobnie wybiegnie na murawę w meczu przeciwko swojemu byłemu zespołowi. W Juventusie Pazienza nie potrafił jak na razie wywalczyć sobie miejsca w składzie. Do tej pory wystąpił jedynie w pięciu spotkaniach ligowych swojego zespołu, a na murawie spędził zaledwie 57 minut. We wtorkowym pojedynku zagrać nie będzie mógł jednak Claudio Marchisio i wiele wskazuje na to, że zastąpi go właśnie Pazienza. 120px|right *Krasić: Nikt w Juventusie nie powiedział mi, że jestem na sprzedaż :Włoskie media donoszą, że Milos Krasić niebawem pożegna się z szeregami Juventusu Turyn, ale sam zawodnik twierdzi, że klub wcale nie ma zamiaru go sprzedawać. W minionym sezonie byłem piłkarzem niezastąpionym, teraz gram niewiele. Nikt z klubu jednak nie powiedział mi, że chcą mnie sprzedać. Przykro, że nie jestem bohaterem tego zespołu, ale cieszy mnie fakt, że Juventus radzi sobie tak dobrze. Jestem tutaj i nie myślę o zmianie otoczenia. Zobaczymy, czy w najbliższym czasie coś się poprawi. To prawda, że jestem w kryzysie. Chcę dawać z siebie maksimum na treningach, by wrócić do pierwszego składu. Zobaczę, jak będzie wyglądała sytuacja w styczniu lub w czerwcu. Powtarzam jednak, nikt z Juventusu nie powiedział mi, że jestem na sprzedaż. *Marchisio: Przewodzimy stawce, bo gramy dobrze :Conte wyeliminował wszystkie nasze obawy. Juventus gra dobrze i chcemy to kontynuować, pozostać na fotelu lidera mówił Claudio Marchisio, który jest bardzo zadowolony, że Juventus FC jest liderem Serie A. Vidal pił alkohol przed meczem reprezentacji? Byłem zdumiony jego głupim zachowaniem: To nie może się powtórzyć! Kto jest moim idolem? Jako dziecko marzyłem, aby grać jak Gerrard. 120px|right *Serie A (13/38): Lazio 0-1 Juventus :Juventus Turyn odniósł zwycięstwo w Rzymie z tamtejszym Lazio po bardzo dobrym spotkaniu. Główne role odegrali w nim bramkarze, którzy wielokrotnie ratowali swoje zespoły z opresji. Przy jednej akcji jednak Marchetti nie miał najmniejszych szans, a nie dał mu ich Simone Pepe. :Lazio - Juventus 0:1 (0:1) :bramki: 34' Pepe (asysta Matri) :Lazio (4-3-1-2): Marchetti - Konko, Stankevicius, Diakite, Radu - Brocchi (46' Gonzalez), Ledesma, Lulic (72' Sculli) - Hernanes - Rocchi (65' Cisse), Klose :Juventus (4-3-3): Buffon - Lichtsteiner, Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini - Marchisio, Pirlo, Vidal - Pepe (81' Estigarribia), Matri (84' Quagliarella), Vucinic (66' Giaccherini) :Żółte kartki: 67' Ledesma, 79' Sculli - 56' Marchisio :Sędzia: Gianluca Rocchi *Juve ma ofertę dla Zenitu :Juventus nie rezygnuje ze starań o pozyskanie Bruno Alvesa z Zenitu Sankt Petersburg. Nowa propozycja turyńskiego klubu zakłada oddanie w zamian Vincenzo Iaquinty czy Leonardo Bonucciego. Juventus już jakiś czas temu chciał pozyskać tego środkowego defensora, który do Rosji trafił za 23 miliony euro, wykupiony z FC Porto. Negocjacji nie udało się jednak doprowadzić do szczęśliwego finału, stąd teraz Stara Dama będzie starała się przeprowadzić je w najbliższym zimowym okienku transferowym. Nowa propozycja tego klubu jest dość interesująca. Na stole położone zostaną karty zawodnicze Leonardo Bonucciego, Vincenzo Iaquinty oraz gotówka, a to co dokładnie i w jakiej konfiguracji trafi do Sankt Petersburga w zamian za Bruno Alvesa zostanie ustalone dopiero podczas rozmów nad szczegółami transakcji. 120px|right *Del Piero wybierze USA :Z krótkiej wypowiedzi udzielonej przez Ernesto Bronzettiego wynika, że legenda Juventusu Alessandro Del Piero po zakończeniu przygody ze Starą Damą zwiąże się z jednym z amerykańskich klubów. Del Piero przygodę z turyńskim klubem kończy w czerwcu przyszłego roku, bowiem prezydent Andrea Agnelli zdecydował się nie przedłużać z nim kończącej się wtedy umowy. Sam zawodnik od momentu oświadczenia prezydenta miał wiele propozycji kontynuowania kariery w ligach europejskich, głównie z Anglii. Pojawiły się także oferty z Włoch, Szwajcarii oraz krajów arabskich, jednak jak twierdzi Bronzetti decyzja została już podjęta. Do transferu do Hiszpanii czy Anglii po prostu nie dojdzie. Wiem, że swoją ofertę złożyło Blackburn Rovers, ale Del Piero wyjedzie do USA. *Występ Pirlo zagrożony :Jak donosi Sky Sport Italia, Andrea Pirlo może nie zagrać w sobotnim hicie ligowym przeciwko Lazio. 32-letni pomocnik Juventusu nabawił się kontuzji w czasie czwartkowym zajęć treningowych. Pirlo ma przejść wiele specjalistycznych badań, które określą, czy będzie mógł pojawić się w ten weekend na boisku. Jego występ na Stadio Olimpico stoi pod dużym znakiem zapytania. Ewentualny brak Pirlo byłby sporym ciosem dla szkoleniowca Starej Damy, który korzystał z doświadczonego Włocha w każdym z dotychczasowych meczów Serie A. Juventus i Lazio mają na swoim koncie po 22 punkty. Stawką najbliższego meczu będzie lokata lidera Serie A. 120px|right *Marotta: Nie mamy problemu z Krasiciem :Dyrektor sportowy Juventusu Beppe Marotta odniósł się do komentarza agent Milosa Krasicia, który niedawno wyjawił, że Serb rozważa odejście z klubu. Komentarz agent był dosyć mocny, ale ja nie miałem jeszcze okazji by z nim porozmawiać. Przeprowadziłem jednak rozmowę z Milosem i z jego strony nie ma żadnego problemu. Nie jest on obecnie graczem wyjściowego składu, ale tylko dlatego, że jego koledzy klubowi znajdują się w lepszej formie. Nie oznacza to jednak, że jest jakikolwiek problem. Jesteśmy gotowi spotkać się z każdym niezadowolonym, gdy tylko otwarte zostanie okienko transferowe, ale obecnie nie mamy informacji od kogokolwiek kto chciałby odejść. *Quagliarella zostaje w Juve :Fabio Quagliarella nie przejdzie w styczniowym okienku transferowym do Milanu. Agent zawodnika, Beppe Bozzo wykluczył odejście swojego klienta z Juventusu. Quagliarella pozostanie w Juventusie na dłuższy czas bo klub ma go w swoich planach. Były kluby pytające o niego w okresie transferowym, ale wszystkie propozycje zostały odrzucone. Będzie w stanie przyczynić się do sukcesów Juventusu bo jest wielkim napastnikiem. Quagliarella wszedł na boisko z ławki rezerwowych w wygranym 3:0 spotkaniu z Palermo w ostatni weekend. Wystąpił w tym sezonie w dwóch spotkaniach ligowych. 120px|right *Za granicą nie zapomnieli o graczu Juve :Kto jeszcze pamięta Marco Mottę? Zapewne coraz mniej osób. A kto pamięta ostatni dobry występ tego gracza? Pewnie jeszcze mniej. Jak jednak twierdzi jego agent poza Włochami wciąż cieszy się on sporym powodzeniem. Motta został wykupiony na stałe przez Juventus w sezonie 2010-2011, jednak od tamtego czasu jego szafka klubowa obrastała kurzem. Agent piłkarza twierdzi, że jeśli dojdzie do transferu to tylko zagranicę, gdzie Motta wciąż cieszy się uznaniem. Jeśli ten zawodnik odejdzie zimą, trafi do zagranicznego klubu. Otrzymuję wiele ofert zza granicy dla Marco. Mimo tego nigdy nie wiadomo co się przydarzy w przyszłości. Być może pewnego dnia znów przy się on Juventusowi. Na razie pozostaje on graczem tego klubu, nawet jeśli to rozczarowujące, że ktoś taki jak on nie może znaleźć miejsca w drużynie. *Buffon: Milan wielkim faworytem :Gianluigi Buffon uspokaja optymistyczne nastroje kibiców i piłkarzy mówiąc, że wciąż zdecydowanym faworytem do wygrania włoskiej Serie A w tym sezonie jest Milan. Jeśli miałbym dziesięć głosów, sześć postawiłbym na AC Milanem i po jednym na Juventus, Udiense, Napoli i Lazio. Dla mnie Rossoneri są wielkimi faworytami do Scudetto. Póki co pierwsze miejsce w tabeli zajmuje Juventus Turyn przed Lazio Rzym i wspomnianym AC Milanem. Co ciekawe, Buffon jest kolejnym zawodnikiem niewymieniającym w gronie kandydatów do Scudetto Interu Mediolan. Czyżby cała piłkarska Italia postawiłą już krzyżyk na drugiej stronie Mediolanu? 120px|right *Juventus powalczy o Montolivo? :Juventus Turyn zamierza włączyć się do walki o pozyskanie pomocnika Fiorentiny Riccardo Montolivo - informuje La Gazzetta dello Sport. Dotychczas reprezentant Włoch był łączony przede wszystkim z Milanem. Montolivo prawdopodobnie odejdzie z toskańskiego klubu w styczniu za symboliczną opłatę, lub na zasadzie wolnego transferu po zakończeniu sezonu. Wówczas wygasa jego kontrakt z Fiorentiną. Włoskie media dotychczas informowały, że Montolivo prawdopodobnie zasili szeregi Rossonerich. Teraz jednak dyrektor generalny Starej Damy Beppe Marotta ma zamiar spróbować skusić Fiorentinę do sprzedaży 26-letniego piłkarza, poprzez oferowanie w zamian niektórych zawodników. *Amauri na 70 procent do Anglii :Jeszcze kilka dni temu podano informację, że Amauri znalazł już nowy klub. Wypowiedź Eernesto Bronzettiego sugeruje jednak, że zawodnik wciąż nie jest pewien gdzie będzie występować od stycznia. Bronzetti jeszcze kilka dni temu informował, że sprawa przenosin Amauriego jest już praktycznie przesądzona i zawodnik ma ustalone niemal wszystkie szczegóły kontraktu.Teraz twierdzi jednak, że na 70 procent, a nie na 100 jak wskazywałaby wobec poprzedniej wypowiedzi logika, będzie to klub angielski. Istnieje 70 procent szans na to, że Amauri będzie grać w Anglii. Nie można jednak przekreślać także szans na jego odejście do innego włoskiego klubu. Palermo, Parma i Napoli wykazywały zainteresowanie tym zawodnikiem, ale mogą one nie sprostać jego oczekiwaniom finansowym. 120px|right *Pepe: Mam zaufanie trenera :Pomocnik Juventusu Turyn Simone Pepe nie ma wątpliwości, czyją zasługą jest jego wysoka forma w obecnym sezonie. Antonio Conte mi ufa. Dokonałem tego dzięki mojemu charakterowi, zaangażowaniu w pracę i dzięki trenerowi Conte, który wierzy w moje umiejętności. W ubiegłym roku, gdy media informowały o moim możliwym transferze do Zenitu Sankt Petersburg, Conte zadzwonił do mnie i powiedział, że nigdzie nie odejdę. To było dla mnie bardzo ważne. *Matri czeka na mecz z Lazio :Napastnik Juventusu Turyn Alessandro Matri czeka już na kolejne spotkanie. W niedzielę jego drużyna pewnie 3:0 pokonała US Palermo. Po tym zwycięstwie Juventus zrównał się punktami z Lazio, z którym zmierzy się w przyszłym tygodniu. Teraz musimy myśleć już o meczu z Lazio. Musimy dać 100 procent z siebie w tym meczu. Obecnie interesuje nas tylko zdobywanie punktów, później będziemy patrzeć na tabelę. Napastnik w tym sezonie zdobył pięć bramek w tym sezonie. Nie ma znaczenia, kto zdobywa bramki. Najważniejsze są zwycięstwa zespołu. 120px|right *Serie A (12/38): Juventus 3-0 Palermo :Wyśmienitą formę potwierdził Juventus FC, który w ramach 11 kolejki Serie A przełamał kompleksu Palermo i pokonał Sycylijczyków 3:0 po bramkach Pepe, Matriego i Marchisio. Dzięki temu, jak i porażce Udinese, Stara Dama pomimo rozegrania jednego mniej spotkania niż reszta stawki objęła fotel lidera włoskiej ekstraklasy. :Juventus - Palermo 3:0 (1:0) :bramki: 20' Pepe (asysta Chiellini), 48' Matri (asysta Lichtsteiner), 65' Marchisio (asysta Vucinić) :Juventus (4-2-3-1): Buffon - Lichtsteiner, Bonucci, Barzagli, Chiellini - Marchisio (77' Pazienza), Pirlo - Pepe, Vidal, Vucinić (68' Quagliarella) - Matri (81' Del Piero) :Palermo (4-3-3): Tzorvas - Pisano, Silvestre, Cetto (59' Della Rocca), Balzaretti - Migliaccio, Bacinović, Barreto - Bertolo (46' Zahavi), Ilicić, Miccoli :Żółte kartki: 46' Balzaretti, 86' Pisano :Sędzia: Mauro Bergonzi :Widzów: 41.000 *Decydujące miesiące Krasica :Włoskie media obiegła informacja, jakoby Milos Krasic rozważał opuszczenie Juventusu w styczniowym oknie transferowym. Reprezentant Serbii ma problemy z grą w wyjściowym składzie i nie potrafi znaleźć wspólnego języka ze szkoleniowcem Antonio Conte. Mimo że reprezentant samego zawodnika zdementował ostatnie plotki o zainteresowaniu ze strony Borussii Dortmund, przyszłość Krasica pozostaje wielką niewiadomą. Nie sądzę, by Milos mógł trafić do takiego klubu jak Borussia, a właśnie o tym rozpisywała się ostatnio prasa. Myślę też, że Niemcy nie sprostaliby w tym przypadku z powodów finansowych. To z powodu pieniędzy musieliśmy odrzucić dwie oferty z innych klubów. Przyszłość Krasica zależy od tego, co wydarzy się w dwóch najbliższych miesiącach. Jeśli powróci na boisko i zacznie regularnie grać, nikt nie będzie mówił o odejściu w zimowym oknie transferowym. 120px|right *Juve ponownie sprzedało komplet biletów :Zaledwie 48 godzin dostępne były w otwartej sprzedaży bilety na spotkanie ligowe jakie na początku grudnia rozegra na Juventus Arena Stara Dama. Pojedynek z Ceseną obejrzy zatem ponownie komplet widzów. To kolejna taka sytuacja w tym sezonie. Doskonały początek rozgrywek sprawił, że mecze Juventusu cieszą się ogromnym powodzeniem, a bilety na nie rozchodzą się jak świeże bułeczki. Kolejnym dowodem na to jest fakt, że wejściówek na starcie z Ceseną, które odbędzie się 4 grudnia nie ma już teraz, czyli na ponad dwa tygodnie przed meczem. Klub tradycyjnie już pierwszeństwo w zakupie biletów dał posiadaczom specjalnych kart klubowych, a dopiero potem to co pozostało jeszcze w puli trafiło do otwartej sprzedaży. Także tam bilety były dość chodliwym towarem, bowiem ich rozprowadzenie zajęło niecałe 48 godzin. *Juve zadecyduje o losie Iaquinty :Andrea D’Amico, agent napastnika Juventusu Vicenzo Iaquinty podkreślił, że los zawodnika wciąż się waży, a ostateczne decyzje podejmą wspólnie trener Antonio Conte oraz działacze klubowi. Iaquinta typowany jest jako jeden z zawodników, których zimą pozbędzie się Antonio Conte. Oprócz niego drużynę miałoby opuścić także dwóch innych napastników: Luca Toni i Amauri. Tak jak mówiłem, nie otrzymałem informacji jakoby Iaquinta znajdował się na liście transferowej na styczeń. Iaquinta musi powrócić do gry, a gdy to już nastąpi, wtedy trener Antonio Conte i działacze klubowi podejmą decyzję czy sprzedać go czy może zostawić w składzie. 120px|right *Amauri znalazł nowy klub :Odejście Amauriego z Juventusu jest już przesądzone. Jak poinformował agent, 31-letni napastnik porozumiał się z nowym pracodawcą i opuści Turyn na początku styczniowego okna transferowego. Na początku tego miesiąca w mediach pojawiła się informacja, iż o Amauriego zabiega kilkanaście klubów. Zawodnik podjął już ostateczną decyzję co do swojego transferu, ale o szczegółach całego przedsięwzięcia przekonamy się dopiero za kilka tygodni. Myślę, że można już to powiedzieć. Przygoda Amauriego z Juve dobiegła końca. Wszystko jest już dopięte praktycznie na ostatni guzik, ale nie chciałbym w tym momencie zdradzać żadnych szczegółów. *Bonucci zastąpi Burdisso? :W związku z poważną kontuzją Nicolasa Burdisso AS Roma będzie musiała pozyskać w styczniowym okienku transferowym nowego środkowego obrońcę. Zdaniem części mediów może być nim Leonardo Bonucci z Juventusu. Burdisso doznał poważnej kontuzji podczas pełnienia obowiązków reprezentacyjnych przez co Roma została zmuszona do poszukiwań jego następcy. Zdaniem włoskiej prasy jednym z kandydatów do zajęcia miejsca Argentyńczyka na środku obrony jest defensor Juventusu Leonardo Bonucci. Jego agent Davide Torchia nie chciał zabierać głosu w tej sprawie. Roma może zadecydować, że potrzebuje kolejnego obrońcę w związku z pechem Nicolasa Burdisso. Jaką rolę może odegrać w tej kwestii Bonucci? Pozostawię to bez komentarza. 120px|right *Agnelli: Będziemy się bronić :Prezydent Juventusu, Andrea Agnelli zapewnił, że jego klub w dalszym ciągu będzie dochodzić swoich prawa i zrobi wszystko, by w choć pewnym stopniu oczyścić się z afery Calciopoli. Ostatnie działania Starej Damy zostały skrytykowane przez większość ludzi we włoskim futbolu. Juventus złożył dwa dni temu wniosek w sądzie, argumentując że po nieuzasadnionej degradacji Serie B i odebraniu dwóch mistrzostw kraju, stracił sam klub, jego marka, a także prestiż, za czym poszły już dużo bardziej wymierne straty materialne. Określając je na poziomie czysto finansowym Stara Dama domaga się 443 milionów euro. Działania Juve skrytykował m.in. prezes Włoskiego Komitetu Olimpijskiego, Gianni Petrucci. Słyszałem oświadczenie Petrucciego. Mimo że nie padła tam nazwa naszego klubu, wszyscy wiedzą, że mówił właśnie o nas. Myślę, że każdy z nas powinien zająć się własnymi interesami. Jestem dumny, że mogę sprawować funkcję prezydenta i będę bronić interesów swojego klubu. Juventus zawsze przestrzegał zasad i dopiero w 2006 roku, gdy postanowiono odebrać nam Scudetto, postanowiliśmy, że od tej pory będziemy bronić własnych interesów. *Moratti: Żądania Juve są niedorzeczne :443 milionów euro rekompensaty od Włoskiego Związki Piłki Nożnej oraz Interu domaga się Juventus w związku z aferą Calciopoli. Prezydent Massimo Moratti nazywa żądania te „niedorzecznymi”. Juventus złożył wczoraj wniosek w sądzie, argumentując że po nieuzasadnionej degradacji oraz odebraniu mistrzostw kraju stracił sam klub, jego marka, a także prestiż, za czym poszły już dużo bardziej wymierne straty materialne. Określając je na poziomie czysto finansowym Stara Dama domaga się 443 milionów euro. Prezydent Interu Mediolan, Massimo Moratti nie boi się jednak ani konieczności wypłaty rekompensaty swojemu rywalowi, ani też nie wierzy, że będzie musiał oddać mistrzostwo kraju, które po odebraniu Juventusowi trafiło właśnie do gabloty jego klubu. To mnóstwo pieniędzy, ale nie będę się zagłębiał w tym temacie, ponieważ jeśli mam być szczery to uważam te żądania za niedorzeczne. Czy jestem gotowy na oddanie Scudetto z 2006 roku? Nawet przez sekundę nie przejdzie mi to przez myśli. 120px|right *Del Piero chce pograć jeszcze parę lat :Jeżeli potwierdzą się informacje o odejściu Alessandro Del Piero z Juventusu Turyn, przez kilka lat zawodnik będzie występował jeszcze dla innego klubu bo zamierza grać do 40-stki. Kiedy zamierzam zakończyć karierę? Nie mogę w tej chwili tego ocenić, ale mam nadzieję grać do 40. roku życia. Na razie jednak nie myślałem zbyt wielu o schyłku mojej kariery. Według doniesień medialnych w ostatnich miesiącach, to ostatni sezon tego zawodnika w Juventusie Turyn. Gdzie zagra popoluarny Il Fenomeno? Być może zdecyduje się powrócić na stare śmieci do Padovy w której zaczynał przygodę z futbolem. Póki co przygotowuje się do meczu z Palermo w Turynie. *Conte nie chce oddawać Quagliarelli :Mimo, iż Fabio Quagliarella rozegrał dla Juventusu zaledwie 14 minut, a jego usługami interesują się Genoa i Milan, to trener Antonio Conte oświadczył dyrektorowi sportowemu Starej Damy, że chce mieć tego gracza do swej dyspozycji także po zimowym okienku. Napastnik latem został wykupiony na stałe przez Juventus z Napoli, po tym jak poprzedni sezon spędził na wypożyczeniu w piemonckim klubie. W nowych rozgrywkach zagrał jednak tylko w jednym meczu i to przez zaledwie 14 minut, dlatego spekulacje na temat jego przyszłości przybierają na sile. Swoje zainteresowanie tym graczem potwierdziła już Genoa, a swoją ofertę być może przedstawi tylko Milan, który szuka napastnika mogącego na pół roku zająć miejsce przechodzącego rehabilitację po operacji serca Antonio Cassano. Jeśli jednak spełni się życzenie Antonio Conte, wtedy Quagliarella nigdzie się nie wybierze. Szkoleniowiec ten w rozmowie z Beppe Marotta przyznał bowiem, że chce mieć tego napastnika do swojej dyspozycji przez cały sezon, dlatego prosił o odrzucenie wszystkich propozycji, które trafią na biurko dyrektora sportowego Starej Damy. 120px|right *Bonucci: Juve stać na tytuł :Defensor Juventusu Leonardo Bonucci uważa, że jego klub stać na zdobycie mistrzostwa kraju, ale tylko jeśli do końca sezonu pozostanie skoncentrowany na zdobywaniu cennych punktów w kolejnych starciach. Możemy celować bardzo wysoko w tym sezonie. Czy uważam, że możemy wygrać mistrzostwo? Tak, sądzę że zwycięstwo w Serie A jest w naszym zasięgu. Mimo tego musimy twardo stąpać po ziemi. W wyścigu po Scudetto uczestniczy też kilka innych drużyn. My możemy skupić się na lidze i dać z siebie wszystko w meczach Serie A. Jest tu jednak bardzo wiele silnych drużyn, które w każdym meczu walczą o trzy punkty. *Aogo nie chce do Juventusu :Mimo informacji na temat rzekomego zainteresowania Dennisem Aogo ze strony Juventusu, do transferu najprawdopodobniej nie dojdzie, bowiem jak twierdzi agent piłkarza ten czuje się w Hamburgu wyśmienicie. Dennis czuje się w Hamburgu jak w domu. To nie jest piłkarz, który ucieka natychmiast, gdy tylko inny klub pomacha mu przed sobą swoją koszulką - wyjaśnił dość dobitnie Gordon Stipic, agent zawodnika, który na północ Niemiec trafił trzy lata temu po przenosinach z Freiburga. Obecna umowa Aogo z HSV wygasa dopiero w 2015 roku, jednak w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy, a szczególnie tygodni we Włoszech spekulowano, że to właśnie on zajmie miejsce na lewej defensywie Juventusu, która uważa jest za jeden ze słabszych punktów tej drużyny. 120px|right *11 graczy Juve zagrało w reprezentacjach :Dokładnie 10 piłkarzy Juventusu wzięło udział w rozegranych wczoraj spotkaniach dorosłych drużyn narodowych. Kolejny zagrał także w meczu włoskiej kadry młodzieżowej. :Gracze Juventusu w ostatnich meczach reprezentacji: :Polska vs Włochy 0:2 :Gianluigi Buffon spędził na boisku pełne 90 minut :Giorgio Chiellini spędził na boisku pełne 90 minut :Claudio Marchisio został zmieniony w 65. minucie meczu :Andrea Pirlo został zmieniony po przerwie przez Simone Pepe :Alessandro Matri pojawił się na boisku w 65. minucie :Simone Pepe zmienił po przerwie Andreę Pirlo :Czechy vs Czarnogóra 2:0 :Mirko Vucinić rozegrał całe spotkanie jako kapitan swojej drużyny :Paragwaj vs Ekwador 2:1 :Marcelo Estigarribia został zmieniony w 80. minucie meczu :Meksyk vs Serbia 2:0 :Milos Krasić został zmieniony w 63. minucie meczu :Holandia vs Szwajcaria 0:0 :Stephan Lichtsteiner rozegrał całe spotkanie :Turcja U-21 vs Włochy U-21 0:2 :Luca Marrone rozegrał całe spotkanie *Juventus chce Aogo :Pozycja lewego obrońcy od pewnego czasu czeka na stałego, solidnego właściciela w Juventusie. Być może zajmie ją Dennis Aogo, defensor HSV Hamburg, który zimą może opuścić klub. Aogo był już w przeszłości łączony z turyńskim klubem, jednak wtedy HSV nie wyrażało zgody na jego odejście. Teraz przychylność władz niemieckiego klubu odnośnie zimowego transferu już jest i chce z tego skorzystać właśnie Stara Dama. Oba kluby mają świeże doświadczenia z negocjacji na temat transakcji Eljero Elii, zakończonej ostatecznie powodzeniem. Tym razem nowy cel transferowy włoskiej drużyny ma kosztować około siedmiu milionów euro i być zdecydowanie lepszym nabytkiem niż pozyskany latem pomocnik rodem z Holandii. 120px|right *Amauri coraz bliżej Tottenhamu :Wydaje się, że transfer Amauriego do angielskiego Tottenhamu z każdym dniem jest coraz bliższy szczęśliwego końca. Agent Brazylijczyka z włoskim paszportem Enzo Bronzetti pracuje nad uzyskaniem zgody od obecnego klubu piłkarza Juventusu, by mógł on opuścić Turyn już w styczniu. Tottenham prowadzi obecnie zaawansowane rozmowy z 31-latkiem, jednakże wiele w tej kwestii zależy także od ewentualnego odejścia Jermaina Defoe. *Vidal może zostać ukarany przez Juventus :Dyrektor generalny Juventusu Turyn, Giuseppe Marotta po zapoznaniu się z oficjalnym raportem przesłanym przez piłkarską federację z Chile podejmie ewentualne kroki dyscyplinarne wobec Vidala.. Przeanalizujemy to co się stało i zdecydujemy jakie działania podjąć dalej. Czekamy na szczegółowy raport z wydarzeń. Później będziemy rozmawiać z zawodnikiem zanim podejmiemy kroki. Vidal, Jorge Valdivia, Jean Beausejour, Gonzalo Jara i Carlos Carmona zostali karnie odesłani do domu ze zgrupowania reprezentacji Chile. Pięciu wymienionych piłkarzy zostało przyłapanych pod wpływem alkoholu. 120px|right *Moggi: Będę walczył o sprawiedliwość :Były menedżer generalny Juventusu Turyn, Luciano Moggi zamierza dochodzić swoich praw w każdy możliwy sposób bo jak sam twierdzi, postawione mu zarzuty są bezpodstawne. Nigdy nie dopuściłem się oszustw sportowych, nie zrobiłem nic złego. Oskarżenia zmuszają mnie do walki, posądzono mnie o coś czego nie zrobiłem. Wierzę w sprawiedliwość i będę jej dochodził na każdej drodze. Luciano Moggi został skazany na pięć lat i cztery miesiące pozbawienia wolności za udział w Calciopoli, aferze korupcyjnej we włoskim futbolu. *Toni może trafić do Anglii :Umowa Juventusu z Luką Tonim wygasa dopiero w czerwcu, ale już pół roku wcześniej zawodnik ten może dostać zgodę na zmianę barw klubowych. Mówi się o zainteresowaniu tym 31-latkiem ze strony Queens Park Rangers. Właściciel angielskiego klubu przyznał niedawno, że w zimie postara się pozyskać wartościowego napastnika, by zwiększyć siłę ataku swojej drużyny. Być może będzie nim Luca Toni, który w Juventusie nie może liczyć na regularne występy. Zawodnik ma ważny kontrakt do końca czerwca przyszłego roku i wtedy mógłby odejść za darmo, jednak niewykluczone, że jego aktualny klub, by przyspieszyć ten proces i zrzucić z siebie ciężar konieczności wypłacania wysokiego wynagrodzenia niewykorzystywanemu na boisku zawodnikowi, pozwoli na zmianę barw przez niego już zimą, także bez żadnej kwoty odstępnego. 120px|right *Juventus faworytem do pozyskania Teveza :Bukmacherzy często mają dostęp do dokładniejszych informacji niż zwykli kibice piłki nożnej. Tym razem firma William Hill oceniła szanse drużyn na pozyskanie z Manchesteru City Carlosa Teveza. Faworytem jest Juventus FC. Dyskusja na temat przyszłości Teveza trwała już latem, gdy zgłaszały się po niego kolejne kluby, ale zawodnik ten ostatecznie pozostał w Manchesterze City. Po ostatnim konflikcie z trenerem Roberto Mancinim jego los wydaje się jednak przesądzony. Faworytem do jego pozyskania jest zdaniem William Hill Juventus. Gdyby piłkarz ten trafił do Starej Damy, wtedy za jednego funta można by zarobić 3,75. W pierwszej czwórce faworytów do zakontraktowania Argentyńczyka są aż trzy włoskie kluby. *Juve chce Danilo :Niecałe pół roku wystarczyło Brazylijczykowi Danilo, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę Juventusu. Stara Dama szuka wzmocnień swojej defensywy i piłkarz Udinese Calcio jest jednym z kandydatów do styczniowego transferu. Danilo posiadający brazylijski i włoski paszport na Stadio Friuli trafił latem, jednak w tym krótkim czasie pokazał się z na tyle dobrej strony, że jest brany pod uwagę przez działaczy Juventusu, planujących zimowe transfery. Udinese zapłaciło za jego usługi zaledwie dwa miliony euro, jednak zabezpieczyło się podpisując z nim kontrakt do czerwca 2016 roku, dlatego Starą Damę czeka zapewne znacznie wyższy wydatek, jeśli naprawdę chce pozyskać tego 27-latka. 120px|right *Barzagli nie zagra z Polską :Defensor Juventusu Andrea Barzagli nie zagra najprawdopodobniej w piątkowym spotkaniu towarzyskim przeciwko Polsce. Dziś doznał on bowiem kontuzji podczas zgrupowania kadry. Uraz obrońcy nie wydaje się groźny, bowiem chodzi o naciągniecie mięśnia uda, ale najprawdopodobniej Barzagli podczas meczu z Polską odpocznie od obowiązków reprezentacyjnych i mecz obejrzy spoza boiska. Niewykluczone jednak, że już w kolejnym meczu drużyny narodowej, przeciwko Urugwajowi w Rzymie, pojawi się on już na placu gry. Lekarze nie przewidują bowiem długiego okresu rehabilitacji. *Juventus: Wyrok dowodzi naszej niewinności :Juventus FC wydał oświadczenie w związku z wyrokami w procesie osób odpowiedzialnych w aferze Calciopoli. Turyński klub zapowiada walkę o przywrócenie równego traktowania, co wiąże się z dalszym bojem o odebrane mu tytuły. Dzisiejszy wyrok udowodnił, że Juventus nie jest winien zarzucanych mu czynów. Decyzja ta jest wynikiem licznych przesłuchań czy też badania dostępnych dowodów. Sąd w Neapolu jest Sądem Cywilnym i wydaje wyroki w procesach cywilnych. Klubem, który poprzez odebranie dwóch tytułów – wywalczonych tylko i wyłącznie na boisku – degradację i powiązane z nią inne straty, poniósł najwyższą karę w całej sprawie jest właśnie Juventus. Nadal będziemy walczyć na wszelkie sposoby o przywrócenie równego traktowania wszystkich na wokandach sądowych. 120px|right *Moggi skazany na ponad pięć lat :Sąd w Neapolu skazał Luciano Moggiego na pięć lat i cztery miesiące w związku z udziałem w aferze Calciopoli. Razem z byłym dyrektorem sportowym Juventusu wyroki skazujące usłyszało jeszcze 16 innych osób, w tym prezydenci Lazio i Fiorentiny. Sąd w Neapolu jest pierwszą instancją, dlatego jego wyrok nie zamyka jeszcze sprawy i pewne jest, że większość skazanych, w tym z pewnością właśnie Luciano Moggi, złoży jeszcze odwołanie od niego. Orzeczenie jest jednak ważnym krokiem w całym procesie. Jako główny oskarżony występował w nim były dyrektor sportowy Starej Damy. Moggi usłyszał wyrok pięciu lat i czterech miesięcy. Prezydent Lazio Claudio Lotito został skazany na 15 miesięcy oraz musi wpłacić 25 tysięcy euro kary. Identyczne wyroki otrzymali Diego i Andrea Della Valle, właściciele Fiorentiny. Były dyrektor wykonawczy Milanu, Leandro Meani został skazany na rok więzienia. Były wiceprezydent Włoskiej Federacji Innocenzo Mazzini usłyszał wyrok 26 miesięcy, a były sędzia piłkarski Massimo De Santis spędzi w więzieniu o trzy miesiące krócej. W sumie neapolitański sąd skazał dziś 16 osób, a osiem uniewinnił. Wszystkie skazane osoby mają jeszcze prawo do odwołania się od wyroku. *News:Napoli z Juventusem pod koniec listopada? :Przełożone spotkanie Napoli z Juventusem odbędzie się najprawdopodobniej 29 listopada, a nie tak jak chcieli jego gospodarze, w połowie grudnia, tak by móc najpierw dokończyć zmagania w fazie grupowej Ligi Mistrzów. Napoli zasugerowało, że spotkanie może zostać rozegrane 14 grudnia, gdy zakończy się już rywalizacja w fazie grupowej Ligi Mistrzów. Za Juventusem stoją jednak przepisy, które jasno mówią, że przełożone spotkania powinny zostać rozegrane do 15 dni po wyznaczonym terminie lub przy najbliższej możliwej okazji. To sprawia, że najbardziej realnym terminem rozegrania tego pojedynku wydaje się być właśnie wtorek 29 listopada. By tak się jednak stało na dzień wcześniej musiałoby zostać przesunięte spotkanie ligowe Napoli z Atalantą, które wstępnie ma odbyć się 27 listopada. Nie powinno to jednak stanowić większego problemu. 120px|right *Palermo staje na drodze Juventusu :Po spotkaniu Palermo z Bologną swojego zachwytu Gastonem Ramirezem nie ukrywał prezydent sycylijskiego klubu Maurizio Zamparini, który stwierdził że chciałby pozyskać gracza znajdującego się także na radarze Juventusu. Ramirez podpisał niedawno nową umowę z Bologną, wiążąc się z tym klubem do czerwca 2016 roku, jednak jak sam wyjawił być może barwy zmieni już po tym sezonie, jak dodaje część włoskich mediów za kwotę około 14 milionów euro. Najczęściej w gronie faworytów do jego pozyskania wymieniało się dotychczas Juventus, ale w grze pozostawały także Fiorentina, Roma i Udinese, a teraz także Palermo. Cóż to za zawodnik z tego Ramireza. Chciałbym go pozyskać, ale wiem, że nie będzie to łatwe. *Conte: Napoli to faworyt do Scudetto :Przed niedzielnym spotkaniem Napoli z Juventusem trener gości, Antonio Conte podkreślił, że jego najbliższy rywal od początku sezonu był wymieniany przez niego w gronie faworytów do zdobycia mistrzostwa kraju. Widziałem ostatni mecz Napoli przeciwko Bayernowi i poza początkiem, drużyna ta pokazała wielką siłę. Nie jest łatwo podnieść się przegrywając 0:3. To nie przypadek, że od początku sezonu wymieniałem Napoli w gronie kandydatów do zdobycia Scudetto. Dostrzegam tam ogrom pracy jaki został wykonany, najpierw przez Edyego Reję, a potem Waltera Mazzarriego. Jestem pewien, że spotkanie w Lidze Mistrzów nie wpłynie negatywnie na postawę naszych rywali, ponieważ w Neapolu wszyscy czekają na ten mecz. 120px|right *Marchisio: Musimy myśleć o fotelu lidera :Claudio Marchisio zdaje sobie sprawę jak trudny terminarz ma jego zespół w najbliższych tygodniach, ale apeluje mimo to do swoich kolegów o tym, by myśleli wyłącznie o lokacie lidera. Rozgrywki trwają długo, teraz mamy mecz z Napoli i będzie on dla nas bardzo trudny, podobnie jak spotkania po przerwie reprezentacyjnej z Palermo czy Lazio. Kalendarz jest skomplikowany i musimy myśleć tylko o pierwszej lokacie. Żal niektórych punktów straconych do tej pory na naszej drodze, mogliśmy mieć więcej punktów co nie zmienia oczywiście faktu, że jesteśmy zadowoleni z tego jak rozpoczęliśmy sezon. Juventus w najbliższej kolejce zagra na wyjeździe z Napoli. *Genoa chce jednego z napastników Juve :Amauri lub Fabio Quagliarella – jeden z tych napastników Juventusu będzie celem Genoi na zimowe okienko transferowe. Dużo większe szanse na zmianę barw ma pierwszy ze wspomnianych graczy. Amauri został bowiem odsunięty od składu Juventusu i desperacko szuka okazji do zmiany barw, a jak oświadczył niedawno jego agent, żadna oferta nie pojawiła się dotychczas na jego biurku. Quagliarella tymczasem czuje się szczęśliwy w Turynie, choć niezwykle rzadko pojawia się na boisku. Drugi ze wspomnianych snajperów nie zamierza zatem nigdzie odchodzić, o czym także poinformował jego agent. Amauri i Quagliarella to dwaj napastnicy, których lubię i którymi się interesuję. Musimy być na posterunku w styczniu, ponieważ nie możemy sobie pozwolić na żadne pomyłki na transferowej giełdzie. Chcemy w tym sezonie poprawić swoją pozycję z poprzednich rozgrywek. 120px|right *Vidal pod wrażeniem Conte :Arturo Vidal, świeży nabytek Juventusu jest pod wrażeniem pracy jaką wykonuje w klubie Antonio Conte. Chilijczyk twierdzi także, że jego marzeniem jest grać w drużynie, która dorówna tej, w której niegdyś występował jego trener. Widziałem jak grał Conte, a nawet tutaj w Vinovo widzieliśmy DVD z meczami Juventusu, w którym on występował. Nie wiem czy jestem taki jak on jako zawodnik, ale jestem pewien, że wszyscy chcemy być taką drużyną jak ta z jego czasów. Conte to trener, który wie wiele o futbolu. Jest pasjonatem i kocha swoją pracę. Podoba mi się sposób w jaki przygotowuje nas do kolejnych meczów. Lubię także to, że zawsze chce wygrywać. *Amauri prowadzi rozmowy z Tottenhamem? :Toksyczny związek pomiędzy Juventusem, a Amaurim powoli dobiega końca. Wszystko z powodu menadżera piłkarza, który ujawnił, iż prowadzi rozmowy z angielskim Tottenhamem na temat przenosin Brazylijczyka z włoskim paszportem. Giampiero Pocetta przyznał, iż dla 31-letniego napastnika nie ma już drogi powrotu do łask szkoleniowca i oficjeli Juve, dlatego też będzie on próbował znaleźć nowy klub dla swojego klienta już w styczniu. Jesteśmy już po rozmowach. Amauri chce jak najszybciej wrócić do poziomu, który pozwala mu prezentować na boisku pełnię swoich umiejętności. Teraz zamierzamy pracować z zachowaniem zdrowego rozsądku, jednakże jak do tej pory inni pokazali, że nie mają go za grosz. Pocetta dodał także, że liczy, iż Juventus nie będzie czynił problemów przy ewentualnym transferze. 120px|right *Nedved: Nie zatrzymacie Juve :Były pomocnik Juventusu FC Pavel Nedved twierdzi, że dotychczasowa dyspozycja Starej Damy nie jest dla niego żadną niespodzianką, a co więcej to dopiero początek dobrej passy klubu ze stolicy Piemontu. Stara Dama latem dokonała po raz kolejny rewolucji w szatni pierwszego zespołu, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że tym razem trafiła z transferami i plan wydaje się zmierzać w dobrym kierunku, co zauważa także pełniący rolę dyrektora były zawodnik turyńskiego giganta. Nie jestem zaskoczony, że Juve jest na szczycie tabeli. Każdemu wydaje się, że to coś wyjątkowego, ale dla mnie to normalne, tak jak powinno być. Ten sezon na razie jest dla nas wymarzony i nic nas w tym punkcie nie zatrzyma. *Trezeguet: Juve może wygrać ligę :David Trezeguet występujący przez wiele lat w Juventusie Turyn twierdzi, że Stara Dama ma w tym sezonie olbrzymie szanse na zdobycie Scudetto. Juve zajmuje obecnie pierwsze miejsce. Uważnie śledzę poczynania Juventusu i myślę, tytuł mistrza Włoch jest w zasięgu tego zespołu. Antonio Conte robi świetną robotę jako trener, Andrea Pirlo czyni różnicę w linii pomocy. Rywale nie potrafią się temu przeciwstawić. Przy okazji, Luca Toni został zawieszony na trzy miesiące w związku z jazdą samochodem po alkoholu. Były napastnik Bayernu został złapany po wcześniejszej imprezie urodzinowej jego partnerki życiowej. 120px|right *Amauri czeka na transfer :Brazylijczyk Amauri liczy, że w styczniu uda mu się zmienić barwy klubowe i powrócić do gry po okresie, gdy był odsunięty od składu z Juventusie. Jego agent przyznaje jednak, że na razie oferty nie zasypują jego biurka. Pracujemy nad styczniowym transferem. Rozmawiamy z wieloma ludźmi, by pozwolić Amauriemu wrócić tam, gdzie jego miejsce, czyli na boiska piłkarskie. W prasie pojawiają się na razie tylko plotki. Szczerze przyznaję, że nie rozmawiałem z nikim z Genoi na temat ewentualnego transferu. Nie prowadziłem także negocjacji z Bologną. To jedynie spekulacje, których o tej porze roku z reguły wiele się pojawia w prasie. Obecnie nie mamy żadnych konkretnych ofert. *Juve wróci do sprawy Ramireza :Jeżeli wierzyć doniesieniom prasowym, Juventus zamierza powalczyć w styczniu o zawodnika Bologni, Gastona Ramireza. Stara Dama łączona była z Urugwajczykiem już w czasie poprzedniego okna transferowego, jak ostatecznie zdecydowała się zatrudnić Eljero Elię. Dziennikarze przypuszczają, że temat transferu Ramireza powróci wraz z początkiem nowego roku. Włodarze Bologni robią jednak wszystko, by wspomniany 20-latek pozostał w ich klubie na kilka kolejnych sezonów. Obie strony prowadzą obecnie rozmowy w sprawie podpisania nowego kontraktu. 120px|right *Pozasportowe problemy Toniego :Napastnik Juventusu FC Luca Toni został przyłapany na prowadzeniu pojazdu pod wpływem alkoholu. Piłkarzowi odebrano już prawo jazdy oraz nałożona na niego grzywnę. Do zdarzenia doszło w sobotę w Modenie, gdzie snajper wraz ze swoją dziewczyną postanowić uczcić rocznicę związku. Niestety po odjechaniu z restauracji został zatrzymany przez patrol policji, który przeprowadził kontrolę trzeźwości. Snajper minimalnie przekroczył limit mając we krwi 0,6 grama alkoholu na litr, przy dopuszczalnym 0,5 grama na litr. W związku ze sprawą jego prawo jazdy zostało zatrzymane na trzy miesiące, a na Toniego nałożono dodatkowo grzywnę. *Rodallega na celowniku Juventusu? :Napastnik Wigan Athletic Hugo Rodallega to zaskakujące nazwisko na liście prawdopodobnych zimowych celów transferowych Juventusu.Włoski klub szuka nowego napastnika, który pomógł by turyńczykom podczas drugiej połowy sezonu, zaś wśród ewentualnych kandydatów na to stanowisko wymieniano już Carlosa Teveza, Giuseppe Rossiego i Dimityra Berbatowa. W związku z tym, że każdy z trójki wcześniej wymienionych graczy zdaje się być poza zasięgiem menadżera Juve Antonio Contego, włoski szkoleniowiec zdecydował się zarzucić swoje sieci właśnie na Rodallegę. Wiadomym jest, że prowadzący Wigan Roberto Martinez stara się przekonać 26-letniego Kolumbijczyka do podpisania nowego, długoterminowego kontraktu z klubem. Do tej pory jednak żadnych postępów w tej kwestii nie ma, a to stawia o wiele bogatszy Juventus w uprzywilejowanej pozycji, gdyż kwota zaoferowana przez Bianocnerich może z łatwością przekonać oficjeli angielskiego klubu do sprzedaży napastnika. 120px|right *Ranieri: Juve może zdobyć mistrzostwo :Szkoleniowiec Interu Mediolan Claudio Ranieri przyznał, że jego wczorajszy rywal, czyli Juventus jest w stanie sięgnąć po mistrzostwo, ale on sam z walki o Scudetto nie zrezygnuje, bowiem jego drużyna pokazała, że wiele od tego przeciwnika nie odstaje. Oni mogą wygrać mistrzostwo. Ciężko pracują i mają czas, by tego dokonać, ale ja się nie poddaję. Przed spotkaniem byłem ciekaw jak wypadniemy w starciu z drużyną znajdującą się aktualnie w najlepszej formie spośród wszystkich ligowców. My niestety w najlepszej formie nie jesteśmy, ale wracamy do niej, a dziś na boisku widziałem dość wyrównaną walkę. Biegaliśmy tyle co rywale i moim zdaniem nie było widać wielkiej różnicy w przygotowaniu kondycyjnym do tego pojedynku. *Conte: To ważny krok :Według Antonio Conte wygrana na Stadio Giuseppe Meazza z Interem sobotniego wieczoru 2:1 była bardzo ważnym krokiem w tym sezonie dla jego drużyny. Mimo wszystko trener zdaje sobie sprawę, że Starą Damę za tydzień czeka ciężka przeprawa z Napoli. To bardzo ważny krok dla nas, który pozwoli nam jeszcze bardziej uwierzyć w siebie. Zespół wykorzystał okazję i jesteśmy liderem z 19 punktami na koncie. To najlepsza nagroda dla zespołu i powód do satysfakcji. Daliśmy z siebie wszystko i jestem bardzo szczęśliwy z tego zwycięstwa, gdyż na San Siro wygrana nigdy nie przychodzi łatwo. To był bardzo trudny i wyrównany mecz, w którym każda z drużyn chciała osiągnąć przewagę. Oba kluby popełniły kilka błędów, ale jestem zadowolony, bo pokonaliśmy Inter, który przed meczem był faworytem do zdobycia kompletu punktów. Wciąż nie potrafimy dobić przeciwnika, powinniśmy wcześniej zakończyć szanse Interu na choćby punkt. W dodatku musimy nauczyć się szanować piłkę i nie grać cały czas na pełnej szybkości. Teraz czeka nas bardzo trudny mecz z Napoli, które obok Interu i Milanu jest głównym kandydatem do tytułu mistrzowskiego. Październik 120px|right *Ranieri zadowolony z Interu :Pomimo porażki w spotkaniu z Juventusem FC, szkoleniowiec Inter Mediolan, Claudio Ranieri jest zadowolony z gry swojego zespołu. Włoch nie widział bowiem zbyt wielkiej różnicy pomiędzy mierzącymi się dzisiejszego wieczoru klubami. Jestem zadowolony z występu zespołu. Zagraliśmy z liderem Serie A, Juventus wykorzystywał swoje szanse, zagrał bardzo dobrze, a w końcówce wykrzesał jeszcze resztki sił i oparł się przed naszym naporem. Powiedziałem już wczoraj, żebyś nie patrzyli teraz na tabelę. Do zdobycia pozostało jeszcze 84 punkty, Milan, gdy zdobywał Scudetto przed rokiem skończył sezon z 82 "oczkami". Teraz musimy powrócić do domów z niesmakiem w ustach. Graliśmy dobrze i potrafiliśmy przeciwstawić się Juventusowi, dlatego też ta porażka jest irytująca. Widziałem zespół, być może nie w najwyższej formie, ale potrafiący dotrzymać Juve kroku na boisku, a to z całą pewnością dobry znak. Nie widziałem wielkiej różnicy pomiędzy grającymi dzisiaj zespołami. Inter pokazał się z dobrej strony, dlatego ta porażka mnie nie martwi. *Serie A (10/38): Inter 1-2 Juventus :W drugim z hitów 10. kolejki Serie A Juvetus Turyn pokonał na wyjeździe Inter Mediolan 2:1. Dzięki temu turyńczycy nadal są liderami włoskiej ekstraklasy. :Inter - Juventus 1:2 (1:2) :bramki: 28' Maicon (asysta Sneijder) - 12' Vucinić, 33' Marchisio (asysta Matri) :Inter (4-3-1-2): Castellazzi - Maicon, Lucio, Chivu, Nagatomo - Zanetti, Cambiasso, Obi (64' Stankovic) - Sneijder (78' Alvarez) - Zarate (46' Castaignos), Pazzini :Juventus (4-1-4-1): Buffon - Lichtsteiner, Bonucci, Barzagli, Chiellini - Pirlo - Pepe, Vidal (89' Pazienza), Marchisio, Vucinic (84' Del Piero) - Matri (70' Estigarribia) :Żółte kartki: 59' Chivu, 65' Sneijder - 22' Bonucci, 45' Vidal, 54' Chiellini, 55' Pepe, 67' Pirlo :Sędzia: Nicola Rizzoli :Widzów: 78 072 120px|right *Buffon w kadrze Juve na Inter :23 nazwiska znalazły się w kadrze Juventusu na sobotnie spotkanie przeciwko Interowi Mediolan. Wśród powołanych przez trenera Antonio Conte znalazło się miejsce dla Gigi Buffona. :Kadra Juventusu na mecz z Interem: :1 Buffon, 3 Chiellini, 5 Pazienza, 6 Grosso, 7 Pepe, 8 Marchisio, 10 Del Piero, 11 De Ceglie, 13 Manninger, 14 Vucinic, 15 Barzagli, 17 Elia, 18 Quagliarella, 19 Bonucci, 21 Pirlo, 22 Vidal, 26 Lichtsteiner, 27 Krasic, 28 Estigarribia, 30 Storari, 32 Matri, 33 Sorensen, 34 Marrone *Pirlo docenia Inter :Rozgrywający Juventusu FC, Andrea Pirlo stwierdził w jednym z wywiadów, że nie można lekceważyć Interu Mediolan z powodu tak odległej pozycji Nerazzurrich w tabeli. Ponadto doświadczony Włoch wypowiedział się na temat swoich przenosin do Turynu. Widzieć ich na tak odległej pozycji w tabeli jest bardzo dziwne. Po tylu latach na szczycie nie jest się przygotowanym na takie trudności, jednakże mimo to oni będą chcieli jutro nas pokonać. Na temat swojej letniej przeprowadzki piłkarz powiedział: Mogłem pozostać w Milanie, ale potrzebowałem wyzwania. Chciałem wygrać coś w innej koszulce. Myślę, że my, Napoli i Milan jesteśmy głównymi kandydatami do Scudetto. 120px|right *Giovinco niepewny przyszłości :Zawodnik FC Parmy, którego połowę karty zawodniczej posiada Juventus FC, wypowiedział się na temat swojej przyszłości. Atomowa Mrówka nie wykluczył możliwości powrotu do drużyny z Turynu. Piłkarz stwierdził również, że nikt nie pobije rekordów Alexa Del Piero w zespole Starej Damy. Giovinco występuje obecnie w Parmie, jednak prawa do połowy jego karty zawodniczej zachował Juventus. Dziennikarze zapytali zawodnika czy po odejściu z Juve Alessandro Del Piero właśnie on będzie tym, który zastąpi legendę Starej Damy. Obecnie jedyną koszulką z numerem dziesiątym, o której myślę jest ta, którą zakładam w Parmie. Jeśli w przyszłości oba kluby osiągną porozumienie i wszystko potoczy się tak jak powinno, wtedy niczego nie wykluczam. Moja złość do Juventusu już minęła, ponieważ przeżywam obecnie jeden z najlepszych okresów mojej karierze. Nie myślę o negatywnych wydarzeniach. Alex reprezentował i nadal reprezentuje przyszłość Juventusu. To historia tego klubu i nikt nie będzie w stanie pobić niektórych jego wyników. Jedyne co mogę powiedzieć o oświadczeniu prezydenta w jego sprawie, to tyle, że czas był raczej nieodpowiedni, jednak Alex prędzej czy później mógł się czegoś takiego spodziewać. *Dwudziestka Interu na Juve gotowa :Po ostatnim treningu przed spotkaniem z Juventusem trener Interu Claudio Ranieri ogłosił 20-osobową kadrę na to hitowe spotkanie, które rozpocznie się jutro o godzinie 20:45. :Kadra Interu na spotkanie z Juventusem: :Bramkarze: 12 Luca Castellazzi, 21 Paolo Orlandoni, 70 Paolo Tornaghi :Obrońcy: 2 Ivan Cordoba, 6 Lucio, 13 Maicon, 26 Cristian Chivu, 42 Jonathan, 55 Yuto Nagatomo :Pomocnicy: 4 Javier Zanetti, 5 Dejan Stankovic, 10 Wesley Sneijder, 11 Ricky Alvarez, 19 Esteban Cambiasso, 20 Joel Obi, 77 Sulley Muntari :Napastnicy: 7 Giampaolo Pazzini, 22 Diego Milito, 28 Mauro Zarate, 30 Luc Castaignos 120px|right *Sentymentalne powroty na Meazza :Leonardo Bonucci, Fabio Grosso i Andrea Pirlo to zawodnicy Juventusu, którzy w swoim futbolowym CV mają występy w barwach Interu Mediolan, przeciwko któremu zagrają w ten weekend. Ze wspomnianej trójki najmniejsze szanse na pojawienie się na murawie ma Fabio Grosso, który ostatnie spotkanie w barwach Juventusu rozegrał ponad miesiąc temu, a w całych rozgrywkach rozegrał zaledwie dwa mecze dla tego klubu. Dużo pewniejsze miejsce ma Leonardo Bonucci, który w październiku nie opuścił ani jednej minuty spotkania swojej drużyny i z pewnością także w sobotę pojawi się na Stadio Giuseppe Meazza w wyjściowym składzie w starciu przeciwko swojemu byłemu klubowi w barwach którego rozegrał jednak w karierze tylko jedno spotkanie. Po raz pierwszy jako gracz Starej Damy przeciwko Interowi zagra z kolei Andrea Pirlo. Pomocnik ten do drużyny dołączył latem, kończąc tym samym przygodę z Milanem, do którego trafił właśnie z Interu. W drużynie gospodarzy nie ma tymczasem ani jednego zawodnika, który w przeszłości grałby dla Juventusu. Na ławce szkoleniowej zasiądzie jednak Claudio Ranieri, nowy opiekun Interu Mediolan, który doprowadził turyńską drużynę do trzeciego miejsca w lidze tuż po jej powrocie do elity oraz miał wielki udział w drugim miejscu wywalczonym sezon później, w rozgrywkach które jako pierwszy trener dokończył już Ciro Ferrara. *Moggi w AS Bari :Luciano Moggi, były dyrektor generalny Juventusu Turyn, który został skazany za aferę korupcyjną we Włoszech zostanie konsultantem w drugoligowym AS Bari. Pomimo tego, że wyrok zabrania mu pracy w dziedzinie futbolu, Moggi znalazł w nim lukę i podejmie się funkcji konsultanta w Bari. Przypomnijmy, że w 2006 roku wybuchła afera Calciopoli, w której Moggi był jednym z głównym winowajców. Został on oskarżony o przychylne dobieranie sędziów dla Juventusu oraz stworzenie systemu korupcyjnego stworzonego z działaczy, piłkarzy, agentów piłkarskich oraz sędziów. 120px|right *Krasić na celowniku Sevilli :Sevilla zamierza w styczniu tego roku złożyć ofertę za Milosa Krasicia (fot) z Juventusu. Serba ma przekonać do zmiany barw klubowych możliwość regularnych występów. Kiedy pojawiły się w mediach informacje o chęci odejścia z Juve Milosa Krasicia, trener Antonio Conte publicznie podkreślał rolę zawodnika w grze jego zespołu. Krasić zamierza podjać decyzję co do swojej przyszłości przed przerwą zimową i jeśli zdecyduje się odejść, z ofertą już czekać będzie Sevilla. Andaluzyjczycy od jakiegoś czasu monitorują sytuację byłego skrzydłowego CSKA Moskwa. Rosję na rzecz Włoch Krasić opuścił latem 2010 roku. *Pastorello: De Sanctis lepszy od Buffona :Morgan De Sanctis zaliczył wczoraj kolejne dobre spotkanie, nie wpuszczając gola w starciu z Udinese. Zdaniem Andrei Pastorello golkiper ten prezentuje obecnie lepszą dyspozycję niż ikona Juventusu Gigi Buffon. Buffon obecnie pozostaje poza grą w związku z kontuzją, ale Pastorello twierdzi, że w ostatnich miesiącach i tak najlepszym włoskim bramkarzem był ten, który w reprezentacji pełni rolę zmiennika golkipera Juventusu, czyli Morgan De Sanctis z Napoli, który podczas wczorajszego spotkania z Udinese po raz kolejny pokazał klasę, szczególnie w pierwszej połowie, w której w niesamowity sposób obronił dwa groźne strzały rywali. Obecnie ze wszystkich włoskich bramkarzy to De Sanctis jest tym, który oferuje najwięcej pewności. Buffon to nadal wielki mistrz, ale w najlepszej formie z tych mistrzów jest aktualnie właśnie De Sanctis. To symbol siły drużyny Napoli, bo tak samo ważne jak strzelanie goli jest zapobieganie ich utracie. Strzał obroniony jest wart tyle samo co zdobyty gol. 120px|right *Juventus w kolejce po Vágnera Love :Napastnik CSKA Moskwa Vágner Love poprosił władze rosyjskiego klubu o zgodę na odejście w zimowym okienku transferowym. Te przychyliły się do prośby, a wśród zespołów zainteresowanych Brazylijczykiem jego agent wymienia także Juventus. Stara Dama jest obecnie drugim z najskuteczniejszych zespołów w Serie A, a w jej kadrze znajduje się aż siedmiu napastników, z których część nie ma nawet szans pojawić się na boiskach ligowych. Mimo to agent wycenianego na aż 16 milionów euro napastnika stwierdził, że Juventus znajduje się wśród klubów, które kontaktowały się z nim w sprawie 27-latka. W Brazylii interesują się nim Gremio, Fluminense i Sao Paulo. W Europie tymczasem jego sytuację monitorują Lyon oraz Juventus. Sam zawodnik barwy CSKA reprezentuje od 2004 roku i choć wcześniej lukratywne oferty jego wykupienia były odrzucane, to teraz dostał on zgodę władz swego klubu na jego opuszczenie. Z jednym jednak zastrzeżeniem: oferowana w zamian za jego kartę zawodniczą suma odstępnego nie będzie żadną promocyjną kwotą i musi przekroczyć granicę 16 milionów euro. *Conte: Myślimy już o Interze :Antonio Conte przyznał po zakończeniu spotkania z Fiorentiną, że jeszcze w trakcie tego meczu myślał o zbliżającym się klasyku z Interem. Juventus pojedzie do Mediolanu już w najbliższy weekend. Inter jest wielkim zespołem z zawodnikami o wielkich umiejętnościach, dlatego siłą rzeczy już w trakcie meczu z Fiorentiną myślałem o Mediolanie.Po końcowym gwizdku przypominałem moim piłkarzom o meczu z Interem, by nie tracili czasu na radość z wyniku. Conte skomentował wtorkowe wydarzenia na Juventus Arena: Liczyłem na dobrą drugą połowę w wykonaniu moich podopiecznych. Rozczarowujące na pewno były niewykorzystane sytuacje, ale ważne w tej chwili jest zwycięstwo za które moi piłkarze zyskali kredyt zaufania. 120px|right *Bonucci: Zagraliśmy bardzo dobrze :Strzelec bramki otwierającej wynik spotkania Juventusu z Fiorentiną, Leonardo Bonucci stwierdził, iż Stara Dama zagrała bardzo dobry mecz, a pierwsza jego odsłona była wręcz doskonała. Zdaniem obrońcy teraz czas przygotować się na mecz z Interem. Ostatniego wieczoru graliśmy bardzo dobry mecz. Szczególnie pierwsza odsłona była perfekcyjna. Oczywiście wszyscy cieszymy się ze zwycięstwa i faktu, iż wywindowało ono nas na szczyt. To motywuje nas dodatkowo do przygotowania się do niedzielnego meczu z Interem najlepiej jak potrafimy. Tego gola dedykuję mojej żonie, mojej rodzinie. *Serie A (9/38): Juventus 2-1 Fiorentina :W pierwszym meczu 9. kolejki Serie A Juventus Turyn pokonał na własnym boisku Fiorentinę 2:1. Choć Artur Boruc wpuścił dwie bramki, to zaprezentował się bardzo dobrze, wielokrotnie powstrzymując groźne akcje gospodarzy. :Juventus - Fiorentina 2:1 (1:0) :bramki: 13' Bonucci, 65' Matri (asysta Pepe) - 58' Jovetić (asysta Vargas) :Juventus (4-3-3): Storari - Lichtsteiner, Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini - Pirlo, Marchisio, Vidal (88' Pazienza) - Pepe (87' De Ceglie), Vucinić (78' Estigarribia), Matri :Fiorentina (4-3-3): Boruc - De Silvestri, Gamberini, Natali, Pasqual - Munari, Behrami, Kharja (84' Santiago Silva) - Cerci (46' Gilardino), Jovetic, Vargas (71' Ljajić) :Żółte kartki: 84' Marchisio - 68' Behrami, 76' Munari, 92' Natali :Sędzia: Daniele Orsato :Widzów: 35 517 120px|right *Agent: Chiellini nie jest problemem :Agent, a jednocześnie brat Giorgio Chielliniego wypowiedział się na temat krytyki, która ostatnimi czasy spadła na obrońcę Starej Damy. Stwierdził on, iż pomyłki zdarzają się również najlepszym, dlatego nie wolno tak ostro atakować defensora. Giorgio popełnił kilka błędów i jest w stanie zaakceptować krytykę. Mój brat jest pierwszym krytykantem swojej gry. Jednakże media zaatakowały go zbyt ostro i wydaje mi się, że poszukiwano po prostu kozła ofiarnego. Chiellini popełnia błędy, tak jak z Chievo czy Catanią, ale trzeba pamiętać ile zrobił przez ostatnie sześć lat dla Juve. Ostatnie trzy sezony był najlepszym włoskim obrońcą. *Krasić na celowniku Borussii :Przedstawiciele Borussii Dortmund są podobno zainteresowani wypożyczeniem pomocnika Juventusu Turyn Milosa Krasicia. Mistrzowie Niemiec złożyli już w tej sprawie zapytanie. Według niemieckich mediów, Borussia chciałaby sprowadzić serbskiego pomocnika już podczas styczniowego okna transferowego. Przyszłość Krasicia w Turynie stoi pod znakiem zapytania, bowiem nie może on liczyć na pewne miejsce w podstawowym składzie drużyny prowadzonej przez Antonio Conte. Krasić do Juventusu trafił latem 2010 roku za 15,5 miliona euro z CSKA Moskwa. 120px|right *Sacchi: Conte będzie wielki :Arrigo Sacchi jest kolejnym specjalistą, który wysoko ocenił pracę wykonywaną w Juventusie przez Antonio Conte. Stwierdził on, że jeśli szkoleniowiec będzie mógł pracować w spokoju, zwróci Starej Damie jej blask. On próbuje stworzyć drużynę, która będzie prezentować nowy rodzaj futbolu. Widzę w tym dobre znaki na przyszłość. Antonio ma wszystko czego potrzeba, by stać się wielkim trenerem: umiejętności, entuzjazm pasję i wyobraźnię. Ciężko pracuje, by dać Juventusowi tożsamość, którą klub ten zatracił w ostatnich kilku latach. Próbuje dać drużynie styl gry, który w tamtym czasie straciła. On potrzebuje tylko spokoju ze strony klubu i kibiców. *Matri: Juventus zasłużył na zwycięstwo :Alessandro Matri zdobył w spotkaniu Juve z Genoą obie bramki dla ekipy Bianconerich jednak nie może być w pełni zadowolony, gdyż jego klub tylko zremisował z Rossoblu. Napastnik uważa jednak, że zwycięstwo należało się turyńczykom. Byłem do dyspozycji trenera, dlatego też fakt, iż zdobyłem te bramki tym bardziej mnie cieszy. Zawsze staram się dać z siebie 100% aby pomóc zespołowi zwyciężyć. Prowadziliśmy grę przez pełne 90 minut. Z zagrożeń pod naszą bramką pamiętam jedynie oba trafienia i jeden strzał z dystansu. Jednak płaci się za takie sytuacje. Dzisiejszego wieczoru nie zasłużyliśmy na zdobycie tylko jednego punktu. 120px|right *Conte: Musimy wynieść z tego naukę :Trener Juventus FC, Antonio Conte wypowiedział się na pomeczowej konferencji prasowej na temat swoich odczuć związanych z remisem z Genoą. Szkoleniowiec twierdził, że ten remis powinien zaprocentować w przyszłości i Stara Dama nie powinna popełniać takich błędów ponownie. Zagraliśmy z bardzo dobrze dysponowanym zespołem Genoi, mieliśmy inicjatywę i stwarzaliśmy wiele sytuacji podbramkowych. Jednakże pozwoliliśmy przeciwnikom również na tworzenie zagrożenia pod naszym polem karnym. Nie powinniśmy stracić bramki na pięć minut przed końcem meczu. Cofnęliśmy się wówczas głębiej, aby móc spróbować z kontry podwyższyć wynik, ale nie udało się. Musimy wyciągnąć z tego odpowiednie wnioski i iść dalej. Pozytywnym aspektem jest fakt, iż wciąż nie przegraliśmy w tym sezonie meczu, jednak ja wolałbym wygrać dwa i przegrać dwa spotkania, niż uzyskać cztery remisy. Mieliśmy bardzo mocny start w tym sezonie, ale pamiętamy również jak długie są te rozgrywki. *Serie A (8/38): Juventus 2-2 Genoa :Juventus FC znów nie zdołał zdobyć trzech punktów. Po dobrym spotkaniu turyńczycy zremisowali z Genoą 2:2. Nie pomogły dwie bramki zdobyte przez Alessandro Matriego, Storariego pokonali bowiem Marco Rossi i Andrea Caracciolo. :Juventus - Genoa 2:2 (1:1) :bramki: 6' Matri (asysta Marchisio), 58' Matri (asysta Vucinić) - 31' Rossi (asysta Merkel), 85' Caracciolo (asysta Kucka) :Juventus (4-2-4): Storari - Lichtsteiner, Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini - Pirlo, Marchisio - Pepe (90' Del Piero), Vucinić (83' Krasić), Matri, Estigarribia (67' Pazienza) :Genoa (4-3-1-2): Frey - Mesto, Dainelli, Moretti, Antonelli - Seymour (72' Kucka), Veloso, Rossi (82' Jorquera) - Merkel - Janković (62' Caracciolo), Palacio :Żółte kartki: 39' Pirlo, 90' Marchisio - 4' Seymour, 7' Mesto, 29' Palacio, 46' Dainelli, 90' Veloso :Sędzia główny: Andrea Romeo :Widzów: 35 618 120px|right *Wszczęto śledztwo ws. stadionu Juventusu :Miejscowe władze zarządziły wszczęcie śledztwa w sprawie dopiero co oddanego do użytku stadionu Juventusu. Obiekt może bowiem nie spełniać norm bezpieczeństwa, choć włodarze klubowi odpierają zarzuty. Cała sprawa dotyczy stali wykorzystanej przy powstawaniu obiektu. Przypuszcza się, że nie spełnia ona norm, a sam klub mógł zostać w tej sprawie oszukany przez firmę realizującą projekt, która chciała zaoszczędzić pieniądze, wykorzystując tańsze materiały. Jak jednak zapewniają przedstawiciele klubu, Juventus Arena spełnia wszelkie normy bezpieczeństwa, o czym świadczy m.in. zgoda na rozgrywanie kolejnych spotkań zgodnie z harmonogramem. Juventus pragnie potwierdzić, iż jest absolutnie pewien standardów bezpieczeństwa na stadionie. Dostarczyliśmy władzom wymaganą dokumentację i jesteśmy pewni, że potwierdzą one, iż wszystko jest w należytym porządku. Juventus pragnie także podziękować burmistrzowi za współpracę i potwierdzenie, że wszystkie zaplanowane spotkania mogą odbyć się zgodnie z planem. *Cerci może zająć miejsce Krasicia :Czarne chmury zbierają się nad Milosem Krasiciem, który może wkrótce zostać sprzedany przez Juventus. Jeśli rzeczywiście doszłoby do transferu Serba, wtedy jego miejsce mógłby zająć Alessio Cerci z Fiorentiny. Krasic na początku sezonu ponownie mocno rozczarowuje, dlatego niewykluczone, że już w zimowym okienku transferowym Stara Dama będzie szukać sposobu pozbycia się tego gracza i sprowadzenia w jego miejsce wartościowego zmiennika. Takim wydaje się być Alessio Cerci, który w przeciwieństwie do Serba zbiera doskonałe noty za występy w barwach Fiorentiny. Ta latem odrzuciła ofertę z Manchesteru City, który chciał pozyskać piłkarza. Spekuluje się jednak, że tym razem suma w okolicy 12 milionów euro skusi działaczy Violi i ci wyrażą zgodę na odejście swojego pomocnika. Warunkiem dokonania transakcji jest jednak sprzedanie Krasicia przez Juventus. 120px|right *Del Piero odpowiada na słowa Agnelliego :Alessandro Del Piero żartobliwie odniósł się do kwestii rozbratu z Juventusem mówiąc, iż "Prezydent przypomniał mu kiedy kończy się jego umowa". Kibice Bianconerich oburzyli się, gdy Andrea Agnelli oznajmił, że "Obecny sezon będzie ostatnim dla ikony Starej Damy w zespole ze stolicy Piemontu." Wszyscy oczekiwali bowiem, że zapowiedź ta zostanie ogłoszona w bardziej formalny sposób niż na spotkaniu akcjonariuszy, zważywszy na fakt, iż 36-letni piłkarz broni barw Juve od 1993 roku. Powiedzmy, że prezydent przypomniał mi wcześniej, kiedy moja umowa dobiega końca. Odejście byłego reprezentanta Italii z Turynu nie wiąże się wcale z zakończeniem przez niego kariery. Chęć sprowadzenia byłego zawodnika Padovy wykazuje Milan, szwajcarski Sion oraz kilka klubów amerykańskich. *Parma nie odda Giovinco już zimą :FC Parma ma zamiar przestrzegać zapisów umowy pomiędzy nią a Juventusem, według której Sebastian Giovinco minimum do czerwca pozostanie w obecnym klubie, mimo spekulacji jakoby już zimą miał powrócić do Turynu. Giovinco jest obecnie współwłasnością Juventusu i Parmy, której barwy reprezentuje od poprzedniego sezonu. Po zakończeniu tych rozgrywek obie strony spotkają się ponownie, by rozmawiać na temat przyszłości reprezentanta Włoch. Jego powrót do Piemontu już zimą zdecydowanie wykluczył jednak dyrektor generalny Parmy, Pietro Leonardi. Mogę wykluczyć jego powrót zimą do Juventusu. Z Juventusem będziemy rozmawiać o jego przyszłości dopiero po zakończeniu sezonu. Obecnie Giovinco jest naszym zawodnikiem i jesteśmy zadowoleni z tego co prezentuje na boisku. Cieszy nas również, że interesują się nim inne kluby. Parma dała temu zawodnikowi wiele i teraz, gdy dzięki nam ma okazję do regularnych występów, oczekujemy od niego zaangażowania. 120px|right *Buffon może nie zagrać z Genoą :Nie wykluczone, że w najbliższy weekend Juventus FC będzie musiał rozegrać ligowe spotkanie z Genoą bez swojego bramkarza, Gianluigiego Buffona. Włoch odniósł bowiem kontuzję ramienia, która może uniemożliwić mu grę. Buffon doznał stłuczenia lewego ramienia, w okolicach obojczyka. Bramkarz przeszedł testy medyczne, które nie wykazały poważnych problemów mięśniowych. Jego dostępność do gry w weekend zostanie uznana w ciągu kilku najbliższych godzin. Jeśli reprezentant Włoch nie będzie mógł zagrać z Genoą, najprawdopodobniej zastąpi go Marco Storari. *Juventus w ustawieniu 4-3-3? :Antonio Conte sprawdzał podczas ostatniego treningu swój zespół w ustawieniu 4-3-3. Czyżby trener zatrudniony latem przez Juventus szykował dla swojego zespołu trzecią już formację? Dotychczasowe systemy 4-2-4 i 4-1-4-1 poprowadziły jego zespół na szczyt Serie A, a mimo to Conte testował podczas treningu trzecie zestawienie. Według informacji zgromadzonych przez dziennikarzy Tuttospor, 42-latek wypróbował ustawienie 4-3-3. Z przodu ustawił wówczas Mirko Vucinicia, Fabio Quagliarellę i Alessandro Matiego. Być może Conte szuka alternatywnego rozwiązania wobec braku formy skrzydłowych i kontuzji Emanuele Giaccheriniego. 120px|right *Moggi krytykuje decyzję ws. Del Piero :Były dyrektor sportowy Juventusu Luciano Moggi stwierdził, że oświadczenie prezydenta Andrei Agnelliego w sprawie zakończenia współpracy z Alessandro Del Piero było błędem, a boli szczególnie sposób w jaki potraktowano napastnika. Nie rozumiem oświadczenia Agnelliego. Del Piero to wciąż najlepszy technicznie gracz Juventusu, a gdy pojawia się na boisku zawsze sprawia problemy rywalom. Klub powinien poinformować o wszystkim w marcu lub kwietniu. Wyjawianie tego już teraz nie ma dla mnie większego sensu. Ktokolwiek doradził Agnelliemu takie zachowanie popełnił straszny błąd. To było niebezpieczne, ponieważ mogło zdemotywować napastnika do dalszej pracy. To był fatalny sposób na potraktowanie zawodnika, który dął tyle temu klubowi. *Immobile marzy o powrocie do Juve :Ciro Immobile, z ośmioma bramkami na koncie, jest liderem klasyfikacji strzelców Serie B. W swoim obecnym zespole znalazł się na zasadzie wypożyczenia z Juventusu FC, gdzie jak sam przyznaje chciałby powrócić i powalczyć o miejsce w składzie Starej Damy. Póki co skupiam się na grze w Serie B w drużynie Pescary. Jednakże moim celem na przyszłość jest powrót i gra dla Juventusu, ewentualnie dla jakiegoś innego klubu z Serie A. 120px|right *Najgorszy wynik finansowy w historii Juventusu :Niemal 100 milionów euro długu ma już Juventus FC. To w dużej mierze efekt budowy własnego stadionu, ale także nieudanej walki o odzyskanie dawnej pozycji – uważa prezydent Andrea Agnelli. Turyńczycy w nowy obiekt zainwestowali około 120 milionów euro, przez co w podsumowaniu sezonu 2010/2011 ich dług kształtuje się w granicach 95 milionów euro. Szacuje się jednak, że dzięki oddaniu do użytku nowego obiektu, pierwszego we Włoszech będącego własnością danego klubu, zysk Starej Damy wyniesie 21 milionów euro rocznie. To najgorszy wynik w historii Juventusu. Liczby te powstały w związku z inwestycją w stadion, ale także z powodu nieudanej czteroletniej walki o odzyskanie swojej pozycji na boisku. Te sumy są nie do przyjęcia, ale to efekt walki Juventusu o pozostanie w elicie, podczas gdy na sukcesy wciąż musimy jeszcze czekać. *20 dni przerwy Giaccheriniego :Pomocnik Juventusu FC Emanuele Giaccherini, który doznał kontuzji podczas niedzielnego spotkania przeciwko Chievo Werona, nie pojawi się na boisku w ciągu najbliższych 20 dni. Giaccherini musiał opuścić boisko podczas wspomnianego spotkania, gdy poczuł ból w lewym udzie . Do dziś lekarze nie ocenili jednak dokładniej jego stanu zdrowia. Badania przeprowadzono dopiero dziś rano w Turynie. Wykazały one naderwanie mięśnia pierwszego stopnia we wspomnianym lewym udzie zawodnika. Zdaniem lekarza, który zaopiekował się piłkarzem Starej Damy przerwa w występach w jego przypadku powinna wynieść około 20 dni. 120px|right *Agnelli: Ostatni sezon Del Piero :Prezydent Juventusu Turyn Andrea Agnelli potwierdził, że obecnym sezon jest ostatnim sezonem Alessandro Del Piero w klubie. Podczas wtorkowego walnego zgromadzenia, szef Starej Damy przyznał, że doświadczony napastnik zakończy latem karierę. Nasz kapitan Alessandro Del Piero naprawdę chciał zostać, ale jest to jego ostatni rok w Bianconeri. Del Piero na razie nie skomentował tych doniesień, ale już wcześniej pojawiały się informacje, że zawodnik zamierza po zakończeniu sezonu zakończyć karierę. *Juventus ponownie sprzedał wszystkie bilety :Juventus FC za pośrednictwem swojej oficjalnej strony internetowej poinformował o kolejnym sukcesie marketingowym. Nowy stadion ponownie zapełni się kibicami, którzy wykupili wszystkie bilety na najbliższe dwa spotkania. Stara Dama podejmie w weekend na swoim boisku Genoę, by już trzy dni później przyjąć na nowym obiekcie Fiorentinę. Bilety na pierwsze spotkanie znajdowały się w sprzedaży już kilka dni temu, podczas gdy dystrybucję wejściówek na starcie z toskańskim klubem zakończono dziś rano. Jak zapewniają prowadzący oficjalną witrynę Juventusu, wejściówki na drugie ze wspomnianych spotkań rozeszły się dziś rano w zaledwie kilka godzin, a to oznacza, że zarówno w sobotę jak i w przyszły wtorek na stadionie zasiądzie komplet kibiców. 120px|right *Juventus włączył się do walki o Maxwella :Już nie tylko AC Milan, ale i Juventus FC walczy o pozyskanie Maxwella. Wydaje się, że lewy obrońca FC Barcelona podczas zimowego okna transferowego zmieni otoczenie. Zawodnik Dumy Katalonii ma ważny kontrakt do 30 czerwca 2012 roku. W Barcie przegrywa rywalizację z Erikiem Abidalem. *Conte zadowolony z postawy zespołu po meczu z Chievo :Szkoleniowiec Juventusu Turyn Antonio Conte jest zadowolony z postawy zespołu w niedzielnym meczu z Chievo Werona. Trener Starej Damy żałuje jedynie, że jego drużynie nie udało się odnieść zwycięstwa. Mecz zakończył się bezbramkowym remisem. Można żałować końcowego wyniku, ale nie można narzekać na dyspozycję zespołu. Mieliśmy inicjatywę od początku do końca Jestem zadowolony z postawy zespołu. Chievo to doskonały zespół, silny fizycznie i nie przypadkowo zdobyli dziewięć punktów. Mimo wielu bramkowych okazji, nie zdołaliśmy trafić do siatki. Jestem jednak zadowolony. Nasze postawa była zupełnie inna, niż w meczu w Katanii. 120px|right *Serie A (7/38): Chievo 0-0 Juventus :Juventus FC nie zapamięta zbyt dobrze podróży do Werony, gdzie rozegrał spotkanie z miejscowym Chievo. Bianconeri zremisowali bowiem z Latającymi Osłami 0:0, na otarcie łez pozostaje im fakt, iż mimo to wciąż przewodzą Serie A. :Chievo - Juventus 0:0 :Chievo (4-3-1-2): Sorrentino - Sardo (21' Frey), Morero (69' Mandelli), Cesar, Jokic - Bradley, Rigoni, Hetemaj - Sammarco (60' Cruzado) - Thereau, Pellissier :Juventus (4-1-4-1): Buffon - Lichtsteiner, Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini - Pirlo - Krasić (56' Giaccherini, 80' Estigarribia), Vidal, Marchisio (70' Del Piero), Pepe - Vucinić :Żółte kartki: 20' Thereau, 27' Morero, 55' Sammarco, 71' Bradley, 85' Mandelli, 90+5' Sorrentino - 88' Pepe, 90+5' Chiellini :Sędzia główny: Andrea De Marco *Lichtsteiner: Musimy udowodnić swoją wartość :Stephan Lichtsteiner emanuje pewnością siebie przed najbliższym spotkaniem ligowym z Chievo Verona ale jednocześnie przestrzega przed hurraoptymizmem i roztrwonieniem wygranej z Milanem. Pozytywnie zaliczyliśmy test z Milanem. Nie tylko zwycięstwo dodaje nam pewności siebie, ale również postawa zespołu w tym meczu pozwala z optymizmem patrzyć w przyszłość i liczyć na kolejne korzystne rezultaty. Oczywiście, mamy przed sobą mecz który również musimy wygrać, inaczej roztrwonimy wynik sprzed dwóch tygodni. Musimy w Weronie udowodnić swoją wartość, grając z takim samym zaangażowaniem jak przeciwko Milanowi. 120px|right *Rossi wierzy w Juve i Napoli :Dwa kluby, które jeszcze niedawno były łączone z pozyskaniem Giuseppe Rossiego są jego zdaniem kandydatami do zdobycia mistrzostwa Włoch. Mowa o Juventusie i Napoli, które ostatecznie nie zdołały wykupić tego gracza z Villarrealu. Snajper w jednym z wywiadów wyjawił, że skupia się tylko i wyłącznie na walce o jak najlepsze wyniki swojej aktualnej drużyny, plotki transferowe odkładając na boczny tor. Mimo to w jego ocenie szanse na mistrzostwo kraju byłych pretendentów do jego pozyskania są naprawdę duże. Sądzę, że Juventus i Napoli są w tym sezonie wystarczająco silne kadrowo i mają wszystko, czego trzeba by walczyć o mistrzostwo kraju. Mają wspaniałych trenerów i mogą wygrać tytuł. Ja sam myślę tylko o Villarrealu i nie zastanawiam się nad możliwością przenosin do Napoli. Chcę tylko radzić sobie dobrze w lidze hiszpańskiej i Lidze Mistrzów. Nadal możemy awansować do kolejnej rundy. Ważne jednak byśmy osiągnęli dobre wyniki w dwóch najbliższych meczach przeciwko Manchesterowi City. Nie będzie to jednak łatwe zadanie, bo to naprawdę silna drużyna. *Moggi odradza Teveza Juventusowi :Gdyby dyrektorem sportowym Juventusu był Luciano Moggi z pewnością nigdy nie doszłoby do sprowadzenia do Turynu Carlosa Teveza z uwagi na charakter zawodnika, który potrafi rozbić atmosferę w każdej szatni. Zdaniem Moggiego Juventus nie ma jeszcze tak silnej kadry, by walczyć z Milanem, Interem i Napoli o mistrzostwo kraju, ale i tak pozyskanie Teveza w okresie przebudowy kadry byłoby strzeleniem sobie w stopę z uwagi na charakter Argentyńczyka. Moggi zabrał czas w całej sprawie, ponieważ w ostatnim czasie coraz głośniej mówi się o odejściu Teveza z Manchesteru City, a wśród zainteresowanych jego pozyskaniem wymienia się właśnie m.in. Juventus. Kupowanie człowieka, który potrafi rozbić atmosferę w szatni takiego jak Tevez w zimowym okienku transferowym, byłoby największym błędem, tym bardziej, że Juventus znajduje się w okresie przebudowy - stwierdził Moggi, którego słowa są niemal kopią wypowiadanych niespełna rok temu, gdy z Sampdorii w atmosferze skandalu odchodził Antonio Cassano. Ostatecznie trafił on do Milanu, co także wiele osób uznawało za błąd, a jednak ostatecznie klub ten zdobył mistrzostwo, a zawodnik nie sprawiał w drugiej części sezonu żadnych problemów. 120px|right *Juve jednak zarobi na Amaurim? :Choć po tegorocznym letnim mercato wydawało się, że Amauri nie zostanie już sprzedany przez Juventus, to istnieje spora szansa, iż Brazylijczyk przeniesie się jeszcze w styczniu do Francji. O jego podpis mają się bić Marsylia i PSG. Obecnie Amauri znajduje się poza składem turyńskiej drużyny i Antonio Conte nie zamierza korzystać z jego usług. W takim wypadku były gracz Palermo zamierza opuścić Starą Damę już w styczniu, ponadto nie zamierza pozostać we Włoszech. Wciąż zainteresowane pozyskaniem 31-latka są PSG i Marsylia, które zamierzają powalczyć w zimie o jego podpis. Oczywiście Bianconeri nie mają co liczyć na odzyskanie zbyt wielkiej kwoty z zainwestowanej w brazylijskiego napastnika. Jednakże najważniejszym będzie chyba uwolnienie się od jego bardzo wysokiej gaży. *Cagliari chce powrotu Matriego :Dopiero latem Alessandro Matri stał się oficjalnie pełnoprawnym członkiem kadry Juventusu, do którego trafił z Cagliari Calcio. Dziś Sardyńczycy zaczynają głośno mówić o chęci sprowadzenia tego gracza z powrotem do swojego klubu. Matri początkowo trafił z Cagliari do Juventusu zimą na zasadzie półrocznego wypożyczenia z opcją transferu definitywnego po sześciu miesiącach. W tym czasie pozostawił po sobie na tyle dobre wrażenie, że turyńczycy zdecydowali się wpłacić do kasy klubowej Cagliari 15,5 miliona euro, uzyskując pełne prawa do karty zawodniczej Matriego, a z samym graczem wiążąc się do czerwca 2015 roku. Po słabszym początku rozgrywek w wykonaniu snajpera i w związku z wielką konkurencją o miejsce w składzie odezwały się jednak głosy, jakoby Stara Dama rozważała pozbycie się zawodnika z końcem tego sezonu, jeśli oczywiście jego forma nie pójdzie znacznie w górę. Na takie wiadomości z radością reaguje prezydent Cagliari Massimo Cellino, który wyraził chęć pozyskania Matriego po raz kolejny, oczywiście za dużo mniejszą kwotę niż ta towarzysząca transferowi zawodnika w odwrotnym kierunku. Jestem gotowy przyjąć go z powrotem z końcem sezonu, jeśli Juventus będzie chciał go sprzedać iż zaoferuje mi małą zniżkę. Oczywiście także Alessandro będzie musiał zaakceptować obniżkę płacy w Cagliari. 120px|right *Marotta nie wyklucza starań o Teveza :Juventus Turyn może w styczniu rozpocząć starania o pozyskanie Carlosa Teveza. Przedstawiciele włoskiego klubu podkreślają jednak, że obecnie nie prowadzą żadnych negocjacji z napastnikiem Manchesteru City. Argentyńczyk w środę wrócił do Anglii ze swojej ojczyzny, do której się udał po tym jak został zawieszony ze rzekomą odmowę wejścia na boisko podczas meczu Ligi Mistrzów z Bayernem Monachium. Tevez raczej nie ma przyszłości w Manchesterze i w styczniu prawdopodobnie zmieni barwy klubowe. Latem jego pozyskaniem interesowały się Corinthians i Inter. Teraz dyrektor generalny Juventusu Giuseppe Marotta rówież nie wyklucza zainteresowania. To normalne, że rozmawia się o takich zawodnikach w kontekście Juventusu. Na razie jednak nie rozpoczęliśmy negocjacji w sprawie pozyskania Teveza. Mamy drużynę, która spełnia nasze potrzeby. Z tygodnia na tydzień będziemy oceniać, czy kogoś nam brakuje. Nie jesteśmy tymi, którzy odkrywają Teveza. On jest wielkim zawodnikiem, a my jesteśmy wielkim klubem, więc normalne jest, że istnieje związek. *Juventus sięgnie w styczniu po Carvalho? :Juventus Turyn jest podobno poważnie zainteresowany pozyskaniem w styczniu obrońcy Realu Madryt Ricardo Carvalho. Kontrakt 33-letneigo zawodnika z Królewskimi wygasa z końcem obecnego sezonu. Królewskimi W mediach pojawiły się ostatnio informacje, że Real rozważa sprzedaż Portugalczyka podczas styczniowego okna transferowego, aby uniknąć jego odejdzie wolnego transferu po zakończeniu sezonu. Juventus od dawna poszukuje nowego zawodnika do środka obrony. Innym kandydatem do wzmocnienia Starej Damy jest Brazylijczyk Rhodolfo. 120px|right *Nie ma rozmów w sprawie Rhodolfo :Juventus Turyn cały czas jest zainteresowany obrońcą Sao Paulo Rhodolfo. Przedstawiciele obu klubów na razie jednak nie prowadzą rozmów na temat transferu. Niewykluczone jednak, że rozpoczną się one po zakończeniu sezonu w Brazylii, a zawodnik przeniesie się do Juventusu podczas styczniowego okna transferowego. W tej chwili nie ma żadnych nowych informacji. Juventus jest nim zainteresowany i jest to jedyny włoski klub, który go obserwuje. Mamy nadzieję, że w styczniu przeniesie się do Włoch, ale na razie nie mamy umówionego spotkania z Juventusem. Również dlatego, że Sao Paulo nie chce myśleć o jego transferze przed zakończeniem sezonu. Oczywiście mój klient chciałby grać we Włoszech i mamy tylko nadzieję, że właściwa oferta zostanie złożona. *Ghirardi: Parma właściwym miejscem dla Giovinco :Właściciel FC Parmy, Tommaso Ghirardi wierzy iż Sebastian Giovinco wciąż będzie nabierał doświadczenia w jego zespole. Ghirardi z uwagą przyglądał się występowi włoskiego pomocnika w reprezentacji narodowej w minioną środę. Zagrał przeciwko Irlandii bardzo dobrze. Jestem trochę rozczarowany, iż nie zdobył gola, jednakże jestem jednocześnie przekonany, że Sebastian jest w stanie dać bardzo wiele Italii. Właściciel Parmy wypowiedział się również na temat pozycji Giovinco w klubie. Jestem z nim w dobrych stosunkach. On wie, że cenimy go bardzo wysoko i może zostać protagonistą naszego zespołu. Wciąż może wiele poprawić, ale ważne jest to, że jest skromnym dzieciakiem, któremu woda sodowa nie uderza do głowy. 120px|right *Pepe: Conte mnie przekonał :Simone Pepe przyznał w jednym z wywiadów, że podczas letniego okienka transferowego był bliski przenosin do Zenitu Sankt Petersburg, ale ostatecznie zdecydował się pozostać za namową Conte w Turynie. Conte był ze mną kiedy rozmawiałem o transferze do Zenitu. Powiedział mi bym nie opuszczał klubu, tylko zabrał się do pracy. Uwierzył we mnie dając przy tym motywację do dalszej gry w Turynie. Naszą siłą jest intensywność w każdy weekend, a wszystko oczywiście dzięki Conte. Rozpoczęliśmy bardzo dobrze i chcemy to kontynuować. *Cannavaro: Pirlo kluczowy dla Juve :Fabio Cannavaro były obrońca Juventusu Turyn, kluczowego zawodnika w grze Starej Damy upatruje Andreę Pirlo. Przy okazji zawodnik wskazał głównego rywala Juve w walce o mistrzostwo. Pirlo jest bardzo poważnym wzmocnieniem dla Juventusu, ale z drugiej strony zostawił po sobie lukę w Mediolanie. Cannavaro wyraził przy okazji swoją opinię na temat walki o Scudetto: Kiedy pokonasz Inter, nie musisz niczego udowadniać. Napoli poprawiło swoją grę w porównaniu z ostatnim sezonie. Do końca rozgrywek będzie głównym rywalem Juve w walce o mistrzostwo. 120px|right *Marchisio liczy na gola w reprezentacji :Claudio Marchisio rozochocił się ostatnimi trafieniami w szlagierze włoskiej Serie A z Milanem. Pomocnik Juventusu Turyn chciałby trafić również do siatki w drużynie narodowej. Marzę o swoim pierwszym golu w reprezentacji. W Juventusie wszystko obok Andrea Pirlo jest łatwiejsze, ale koncentruje się w tej chwili na miejscu w reprezentacji. Marchisio ma na swoim koncie 15 występów w reprezentacji Włoch, która już zapewniła sobie awans do przyszłorocznych Mistrzostw Europy. *Zola proponuje Juventusowi Teveza :Gianfranco Zola proponuje by Juventus pozyskał w styczniowym okienku transferowym Carlosa Teveza, bo wówczas zespół prowadzony przez Antonio Conte będzie jeszcze trudniej pokonać niż teraz. Podoba mi się praca wykonywana w tym klubie przez Antonio Conte. To twardy facet, a z Carlosem Tevezem jego zespół byłby jeszcze trudniejszy do pokonania. Odejście 27-latka z Manchesteru City po ostatnich wydarzeniach jest niemalże przesądzone. Pytanie tylko, gdzie Argentyńczyk zdecyduje się przenieść. Bardzo możliwe, że zdecyduje się powrócić do ojczyzny. 120px|right *Vucinić sceptyczny w kwestii Scudetto :Mirko Vucinić z dystansem podchodzi do walki Juventusu o Scudetto. Stara Dama plasuje się po pięciu kolejkach na szczycie tabeli Serie A do spółki z Udinese. W niedawnym hicie pokonała u siebie Milan 2:0. Mamy mocny zespół i na pewno możemy zajść daleko, jednak jest zbyt wcześnie, aby składać deklaracje. Mistrzostwa nie zdobywa się jesienią, droga do końca sezonu jest jeszcze bardzo długa. Vucinic przeniósł się do Turynu z Romy w letnim okienku transferowym za kwotę 15 milionów euro. *Storari przedłużył kontrakt z Juventusem :Marco Storari zgodnie z przewidywaniami zdecydował się na przedłużenie kontraktu z Juventus FC. Zastępca Gianluigi Buffona związał się z klubem do 30 czerwca 2014 roku. 34-letni golkiper w poprzednim sezonie pod nieobecność Buffona spisywał się znakomicie, ale po powrocie popularnego Gigiego do zdrowia, musiał mu ustąpić miejsca w składzie. 120px|right *Giaccherini kontuzjowany :Pozyskany latem przez Juventus Turyn z Ceseny, Emanuele Giaccherini doznał kontuzji mięśniowej podczas środowego treningu. Nie wiadomo jak długo potrwa przerwa w grze 26-latka. Z powodu kontuzji Giaccherini nie wziął udziału w meczu wewnętrznym przeprowadzonym również w środę. W ciągu 48 godzin będzie wiadomo jak poważny jest uraz pomocnika 'Starej Damy'. Giaccherini dołączył do Juventusu z Ceseny w letnim okienku transferowym i od tego momentu wystąpił w czterech spotkaniach ligowych. *Matri: Będę czekał na swoją szansę :Alessandro Matri jest rozczarowany brakiem powołania do reprezentacji Włoch, ale zamierza czekać na swoją szansę. W obliczu kontuzji trener zamiast napastnika Juve, powołał Pablo Osvaldo z Romy. Oczywiście jestem rozczarowany brakiem powołania. Oczywiście, decyzję o powołaniu Osvaldo podjął selekcjoner. Ja mogę czekać na swoją szansę. Jest jeszcze dużo czasu i mam nadzieję, znajdę się w składzie przy kolejnych powołaniach. Matri ma na swoim koncie dwa występy w reprezentacji i jedną bramkę, w wygranym z Ukrainą spotkaniu towarzyskim 2:0. 120px|right *Maldini: Dlaczego powołano Osvaldo? :Cesare Maldini zupełnie nie rozumie, dlaczego w kadrze reprezentacji Włoch znalazł się Pablo Osvaldo, a nie zawodnik Juventusu Turyn - Alessandro Matri. Legenda włoskiej piłki oczekuje, że odpowiedzi na to pytanie udzieli selekcjoner Cesare Prandelli. Nowy napastnik Romy, który trafił latem do Serie A z Espanyolu Barcelona, zagra w najbliższych meczach kwalifikacji Euro 2012 pod nieobecność Giampaolo Pazziniego i Mario Balotelliego. Powinniśmy dowiedzieć się z jakich powodów powołany został Osvaldo, a nie Matri. Przypuszczam, że powołał byłego gracza Espanyolu tylko awaryjnie. Zastanawiam się czym ten zawodnik, po rozegraniu zaledwie kilku meczów w Serie A, zasłużył na tak szybkie zaproszenie do gry w kadrze. *Conte zachowuje spokój :Dla trenera Juventusu Turyn, Antonio Conte jest za wcześniej by rozmawiać o mistrzostwie kraju. Media po ostatniej wygranej z Milanem wychwalają Bianconerich. Na półmetku rozgrywek przekonamy się ile jesteśmy warci. Oczywiście, zwycięstwo z Milanem nas bardzo cieszy, ale jest zbyt wcześniej by wymienić nas w gronie kandydatów do mistrzostwa kraju. Juventus jak na razie zajmuje pierwsze miejsce w tabeli po pięciu kolejkach z dorobkiem 11 punktów. Drugie w tabeli Napoli ustępuje 'Starej Damie' jedynie stosunkiem bramek. 120px|right *Ibrahimović: Juventus zasłużył na trzy punkty :Zlatan Ibrahimović po zakończeniu spotkania z Juventusem w Turynie przyznał, w przeciwieństwie do swoich kolegów, że zwycięstwo gospodarze odnieśli zupełnie zasłużenie. Juventus zasłużył na zwycięstwo, wynik jest sprawiedliwy. Pod każdym względem przeciwnik przewyższał nas na boisku, zarówno w defensywie jak i ofensywie. Teraz mamy przerwę w treningach, którą poświęcimy na doskonalenie i poprawę niektórych elementów gry. Jesteśmy równie silni jak w poprzednim sezonie, ale ostatnio mięliśmy cięzkie tygodnie. Kilku zawodników do teraz ma problemy zdrowotne, kilku dopiero wróciło do gry. Wkrótce wrócimy do gry. *Barzagli: Zwycięstwo jest ważne, ale spokojnie :Andrea Barzagli prezentuje się w tym sezonie bardzo dobrze w barwach Juventusu. Mimo zwycięstwa z Milanem, zawodnik nie popada w huraoptymizm i docenia klasę rywali. Zwycięstwo w takim meczu jest bardzo ważne, choć nadal uważam, że czołówkę w tym sezonie stworzą drużyny z Mediolanu oraz Napoli i Roma. My też się zaliczamy do tego grona, ale nas czeka walka. Ten zespół jest w fazie budowy i na sukcesy będzie trzeba poczekać. W każdym meczu chcemy wykonywać naszą pracę jak najlepiej by być zaliczanym do grona faworytów. 120px|right *Allegri: Juventus zasłużył na zwycięstwo :Trener Milanu Massimiliano Allegri był bardzo rozczarowany po przegranym 0:2 meczu z Juventusem Turyn. Juventus na pewno zagrał bardzo dobrze. My nie wykonaliśmy swojego zadania, popełniliśmy zbyt wiele błędów w grze jeden na jeden. Musimy przyznać, że Juventus zasłużył na zwycięstwo. Dla Rossonerich była to druga porażka w tym sezonie, druga z pretendentem do tytułu. Wcześniej Milan musiał uznać wyższość Napoli. Nie sądzę, że mamy problem w bezpośrednich meczach. Dziś po prostu nie mieliśmy jasnych głów. Mieliśmy jednak kilka dobrych okazji i byliśmy blisko zdobycia jednego punktu. Aby wygrać tutaj, trzeba grać w dobrym tempie i nie popełniać błędów. Nasz zespół nie zagrał dobrze. Juventus na to zasłużył. *Conte: Nadal się uczymy :Trener Juventusu Turyn Antonio Conte nie krył zadowolenia po zwycięstwie 2:0 nad Milanem w szlagierze ostatniej kolejki Serie A. Trener Starej Damy chwalił swój zespół za determinację. Nie chciał jednak mówić o szansach swojej drużyny w walce o mistrzowski tytuł. Z pewnością zasłużyliśmy wcześniej na bramkę, ale przeciwko takiej drużynie jak Milan, która ma takie gwiazdy jak Zlatan Ibrahimović, Antonio Cassano i Urby Emanuelson, nie jest łatwo - mówił szkoleniowiec Juventusu. Pokazaliśmy w tym spotkaniu determinację. Nie miałem wielu zmian, bałem się także, że mogę zniszczyć doskonałą równowagę w zespole. Ważne jest, abyśmy zawsze byli zespołem. Wiemy, że aby wygrywać takie spotkania, musimy być jednością. Nadal uczymy się tego jak zostać wielkim zespołem, ale w tym meczu pokazaliśmy, że jesteśmy na dobrej drodze. Mamy wielu wspaniałych zawodników. Jest zbyt wcześnie, aby prognozować lub stawiać sobie ambitne cele. Teraz mieliśmy pierwszy ważny test. Gdybyśmy się pomylili, to jestem pewny, że zostalibyśmy zmasakrowanie w mediach. Fani w ostatnich latach wiele razy byli rozczarowywani, dlatego nie można składać żadnych obietnic. 120px|right *Serie A (6/38): Juventus 2-0 Milan :Claudio Marchisio przesądził o losach szlagierowego spotkania we włoskiej Serie A - środkowy pomocnik Juventusu Turyn w ostatnie dwie minuty trafił do siatki Milanu i przesądził o zdobyciu trzech punktów przez jego zespół w hitowej konfrontacji z Milanem. :Juventus - Milan 2:0 (0:0) :bramki: 87' Marchisio (asysta Vucinić), 90+3' Marchisio :Juventus (4-2-3-1): Buffon - Lichtsteiner, Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini - Pirlo, Marchisio - Krasić (54' Giaccherini), Vidal (90+4' Pazienza), Pepe - Vucinić (88' Matri) :Milan (4-3-1-2): Abbiati - Bonera, Thiago Silva, Nesta (71' Antonini), Zambrotta - Nocerino (83' Ambrosini), Van Bommel, Seedorf - Boateng - Ibrahimovic, Cassano (61' Emanuelson) :Żółte kartki: 63' Pirlo - 39' Boateng, 52' Nesta :Czerwona kartka: 89' Boateng :Sędzia główny: Nicola Rizzoli *De Ceglie wrócił do treningów :Lewy obrońca Juventusu Turyn, Paolo de Ceglie wznowił w piątek treningi z pełnym obciążeniem i będzie mógł wystąpić w zaplanowanym na niedzielę szlagierze włoskiej Serie A z AC Milanem. De Ceglie znajduje uznanie w oczach trenera Antonio Conte i może liczyć na regularne występy w zespole z Turynu. 25-latek opuścił ostatni mecz ligowy z Catanią (1:1) z powodu urazu, ale jak informuje oficjalna strona internetowa klubu, wznowił już treningi z pełnym obciążeniem. Juventus zmierzy się z Milanem po raz pierwszy na nowym stadionie w Turynie w niedzielę o 20:45. 120px|right *Del Piero wspomina mecze z Milanem :Alessandro Del Piero napisał na oficjalnej stronie internetowej kilka słów na temat zbliżającego się spotkania z AC Milanem - dla doświadczonego napastnika Rossoneri przez całą karierę są najtrudniejszym rywalem we wszystkich rozgrywkach. Cofając się w przeszłość przez te 18 sezonów spędzonych w Turynie, trudno mi znaleźć rywala trudniejszego niż Milan. W moim pierwszym sezonie w Juventusie, bodajże 1993/1994, przegraliśmy na Delle Alpi z Milanem i przegraliśmy przy okazji Scudetto. Rok później odnieśliśmy zwycięstwo u siebie, które dodało nam motywacji w walce o mistrzostwo. Prawie zawsze mecze z Milanem decydowały o losach rozgrywek we Włoszech czy nawet w Europie. *Bonucci od początku z Milanem? :Jak donosi magazyn Tuttosport, Antonio Conte poważnie rozważa wystawienie od pierwszych minut w niedzielnym spotkaniu Leonardo Bonucciego. Na lewej stronie w tej sytuacji miałby zagrać Giorgio Chiellini. Bonucci miałby stworzyć z Andreą Barzaglim miejsce w środku defensywy podczas gdy Chiellini przesunąłby się na lewą stronę w miejsce Paolo de Ceglie, który dopiero powrócił do treningów z pełnym obciążeniem i nie gwarantuje takiego spokoju gry, jak doświadczony obrońca reprezentacji Włoch. Bonucci w tym sezonie ligowym rozegrał zaledwie 33. minuty meczu z Sieną. 120px|right *Barzagli zagra z AC Milan :Andrea Barzagli jest już w pełni sił, co oznacza, że zagra w najbliższym ligowym meczu, w którym Juventus FC podejmie na Juventus Stadium będącą aktualnym mistrzem Włoch ekipę AC Milan. Piłkarz w rywalizacji z Catania Calcio doznał urazu kostki i ta kontuzja wydawała się być dość poważna. Ostatecznie jednak wszystko dobrze się skończyło dla Włocha. *Sacchi: Conte jest znakomity :Żywa legenda włoskiego futbolu, Arrigo Sacchi zdecydował się pochwalić aktualnego szkoleniowca Juventusu Turyn - Antonio Conte. Jego zdaniem 42-latek jest najlepszym taktykiem, jaki pracuje obecnie na boiskach Serie A. Stara Dama jest aktualnie liderem rozgrywek ligowych i w najbliższą niedzielę podejmie na własnym stadionie AC Milan. Antonio jest jednym z najlepszych trenerów. Jest osobą, która wierzy reprezentuje pewne idee. Ma pomysł na drużynę i ciężko pracuje, by to wszystko zrealizować. Jego zespół zawsze będzie mieć charakter. Conte na pewno zdaje sobie sprawę, że jeśli chodzi o doświadczenie i potencjał, Juve nie może równać się z europejską czołówką. Jego system gry i zabiegi motywacyjne powodują jednak, że jego zespół będzie mógł wygrać z najlepszymi. 120px|right *Del Piero: To wyjątkowe spotkania :Alessandro Del Piero uważa, że nic nie może równać się konfrontacji Juventusu z AC Milanem. Oba utytułowane kluby zmierzą się ponownie w najbliższy weekend w Turynie. Stawką tego pojedynku będzie prestiż oraz trzy punkty w tabeli Serie A. Rozegrałem wiele istotnych spotkań, których nie zapomnę do końca swojej kariery. Jedne były ważniejsze, inne mniej. Bez wątpienia do tych kluczowych zalicza się rywalizacja z Milanem. W moim pierwszym sezonie, czyli w 1994 roku, Rossoneri pokonali nas na Delle Alpi i sięgnęli po mistrzostwo. Pamiętaj jednak, że rok później zakończyliśmy ich dominację i sięgnęliśmy po zwycięstwo. To utwierdziło nas w przekonaniu, że możemy walczyć o najwyższe cele. Od tamtych lat nic tak naprawdę się nie zmieniło. Zawsze rywalizujemy o czołowe pozycje w lidze i nie jeden raz mierzyliśmy się w pucharach. Wrzesień *Amauri w Mediolanie - zakupy, czy transfer? :Dla nikogo nie jest tajemnicą, że Amauri to w Turynie persona non grata i oficjele Juventusu najchętniej pozbyliby się zgarniającego ogromną, jak na swój wkład, gażę napastnika, ten jednak uparcie odrzucał wszystkie ofert przenosin, gdyż prawdopodobnie nikt nie zaoferuje mu tak korzystnego kontraktu, jak zrobili to Bianconeri. Jak donosi portal milannews.it, w sobotę 31-letni napastnik był widziany wraz ze swoją żoną Cynthią na zakupach w Mediolanie, zaś w tym czasie jego klubowi koledzy rozgrywali ligowe spotkanie z Catanią. Doniesienia te szybko rozbudziły wyobraźnię kibiców Milanu, którzy, świadomi medialnych doniesień łączących Brazylijczyka w włoskim paszportem z klubem z San Siro, zaczęli liczyć, że za wyprawą do Lombardii stoi coś więcej, niźli tylko wypad rekreacyjny. Niedawno również sam Amauri przyznał, że byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby dane mu było przywdziać w przyszłości trykot Milanu. 120px|right *Conte zainteresowany graczami z Premier League :Szkoleniowiec Juventusu Antonio Conte przyznał, że chęcią widziałby w swoim zespole dwóch utalentowanych skrzydłowych z Premier League - Naniego oraz Theo Walcotta, którzy mieliby pomóc Bianocnerim w odzyskaniu upragnionego tytułu mistrzowskiego. Conte odpowiedział na krytykę, która spadła na niego po zremisowanym spotkaniu ligowym z Catanią. Włoski menadżer przyznał, że jego zespół nie jest jeszcze gotowy na zdobycie mistrzostwa kraju. Jeżeli ktoś sądzi, że będąc na siódmym miejscu, Juve może powrócić do walki o tytuł... Powtarzam: przed nami długa droga do powrotu do rywalizacji. 42-letni ujawnił, że w orbicie jego zainteresowań są skrzydłowi Arsenalu Theo Walcott i Manchesteru United Nani oraz napastnik Manchesteru City Carlos Tevez. Ze względu na stan naszych finansów nie mogliśmy sobie pozwolić na zakup Wallcota, Naniego, czy też Teveza. Klubów z Włoch po prostu nie stać na takie ceny, dlatego też skupiliśmy się na młodych zawodnikach. Jeżeli jednak uda nam się coś zmienić w naszym budżecie, to istnieje możliwość, że zgłosimy się po tych piłkarzy. *Moggi kontratakuje: Calciopoli to fikcja :Stałem się ofiarą polowania - mówił na temat procesu Calciopoli Luciano Moggi, który zeznawał w Trybunale do Spraw Arbitrażowych we Włoszech (TNAS). Ten cały proces to wstyd i fikcja. Calciopoli to proces, który został dokładnie zaplanowany. Jestem tu dlatego, ponieważ ktoś wprowadził mnie w system, w którym czuję się obcy. Wyniki, które osiągnął Juventus za rządów tzw. Triady zostały wypracowane na boisku. Byłem już przesłuchiwany przez prokuratura Nadrucciego i pytam: „Kiedy to się skończy”. Wyjaśniono już, że karty zostały wykorzystane w celu szpiegostwa. Rzeczywistość jest jednak taka, że krótko po skandalu pojawił się Telecom. Z tego też powodu, karty które zostały zakupione nie były tajne i używałem ich tylko do celów marketingowych. Nie jest prawdą to, co twierdzi Nadrucci. Np. na początku sierpnia tego roku, takie karty kupił Zidane. Pewne osoby mnie zmasakrowały, stałem się ofiarą polowania. Przede wszystkim mówię tu o ignorowaniu rozmów telefonicznych, które zostały ukryte. Ja pytam: W jakim celu? Kto jest inicjatorem tego procesu? Kto jest snajperem? To jest poważny problem, to wstyd, fikcja. Oczekuję na odpowiedź z sądu i przesłanie stosownych dokumentów do prokuratury. 120px|right *Niegroźny uraz Barzagliego :Obrońca Juventusu Turyn Andrea Barzagli doznał kontuzji kostki w niedzielnym spotkaniu z Catanią Calcio i czeka go kilkudniowa przerwa w treningach. Piłkarz doznał urazu podczas drugiej połowy meczu, ale zdołał dotrwać na boisku do ostatniego gwizdka sędziego. Barzagli po szpitalu udał się do szpitala, gdzie przeszedł badania. Nie wykazały one jednak poważniejszego urazu. Wszystko jednak wskazuje na to, że Barzagli będzie musiał opuścić kilka treningów. *Conte: Chcemy być lepsi :Trener Juventusu Antonio Conte ocenił dotychczasowe występy swojej drużyny, twierdząc że w każdym z tych spotkań da znaleźć się wiele pozytywów, jednak zdaje sobie sprawę, że również sporo spraw należy jeszcze udoskonalić. Jest zbyt wcześnie, by wyczytywać cokolwiek z tabeli ligowej. Na razie musimy być skupieni i zdobywać punkt po punkcie, a dopiero potem, na koniec sezonu przyjdzie czas, by zebrać je i zsumować. Dotychczas w każdym rozegranym spotkaniu wykonaliśmy dobrze mnóstwo rzeczy, niestety nie wszystkie one były w odpowiedni sposób docenione. Dla przykładu nasze zwycięstwo w Sienie nie zostało odpowiednio ocenione, ale my także zdajemy sobie sprawę, że mamy jeszcze mnóstwo rzeczy do poprawienia. My także chcemy być lepsi i będziemy, ale nie po niespełna trzech miesiącach wspólnej pracy. 120px|right *Serie A (5/38): Catania 1-1 Juventus :Drugi remis z rzędu zanotowali dziś piłkarze Juventusu, którzy tym razem na wyjeździe podzielili się punktami z Catanią Calcio. Wyrównującą bramkę dla Starej Damy zdobył na początku drugiej części gry Milos Krasic. :Catania - Juventus 1:1 (1:0) :bramki: 22' Bergessio - 49' Krasić (asysta Pepe) :Catania (4-3-3): Andujar - Alvarez (29' Marchese), Bellusci, Spolli, Capuano - Delvecchio, Almiron (67' Ledesma), Lodi - Catellani, Bergessio (78' Suazo), Gomez :Juventus (4-1-4-1): Buffon - Lichtsteiner, Barzagli, Chiellini, Grosso - Pirlo - Krasić, Marchisio (81' Quagliarella), Vidal, Elia (46' Pepe) - Matri (73' Del Piero) :Żółte kartki: 52' Almiron, 61' Capuano - 16' Marchisio, 25' Chiellini, 74' Vidal :Sędzia główny: Paolo Silvio Mazzoleni *Marotta o nowym stadionie :Dyrektor generalny Juventusu podkreśla znaczenie nowego stadionu dla przyszłości klubu. Giuseppe Marotta dostrzega nie tylko korzyści finansowe, ale również dla zespołu przebywającego na boisku. Nowy obiekt przyniesie większe wpływy z biletów, które od teraz będą stanowiły poważny zastrzyk w finanse klubu, a dodatkowo odblokuje rozwój środowiska kibicującemu tej drużynie. Publiczność będzie naszym prawdziwym 12-stym zawodnikiem. Przy okazji wyraził swoje poparcie dla pracy Antonio Conte: To człowiek doskonale orientujący się w środowisku, ceniący te barwy i utożsamiający się z nimi. 120px|right *Conte: Juve ma duszę :Antonio Conte przyznaje, że mimo remisu z Bologną jest zadowolony z postawy swojego zespołu, który przez całą drugą połowę grał w osłabieniu. Juventus pokazał w tym meczu, że ma duszę. Wielka szkoda, że nie udało nam się wygrać, ale mimo to jestem zadowolony i usatysfakcjonowany tym, co zaprezentował mój zespół. Pokazaliśmy tego wieczora, że Juventus ma duszę. Graliśmy przez 50 minut w dziesięciu przeciwko jedenastu i straciliśmy gola po stałym fragmencie gry. Jeśli chodzi o samą grę, Bologna nie miała zbyt wielu okazji pod naszą bramką. W szatni nie miałem pretensji do swoich piłkarzy. Oczywiście szkoda tych dwóch straconych punktów, ale musimy o tym zapomnieć i skupić się na swojej pracy. *Serie A (4/38): Juventus 1-1 Bologna :Juventus FC zanotował pierwszą stratę punktów w tym sezonie- Bianconeri zaledwie zremisowali z Bologną 1:1. Gola dla Starej Damy zdobył Vucinic, ale tuż przed przerwą osłabił on swój zespół i Bologna zdołała wyrównać, za sprawą Portanovy. Pomimo podziału punktów Juventus powrócił na fotel lidera włoskiej ekstraklasy. :Juventus - Bologna 1:1 (1:0) :bramki: 29' Vucinić (asysta Pirlo) - 52' Portanova :Juventus (4-2-4): Buffon - Lichtsteiner, Barzagli, Chiellini, De Ceglie (74' Vidal) - Pirlo, Marchisio - Pepe, Vucinić, Del Piero (46' Matri), Krasić (60' Giaccherini) :Bologna (4-3-2-1): Gillet - Casarini, Portanova, Antonsson, Morleo - Perez (47' Krhin), Mudingayi, Kone - Diamanti (46' Pulzetti), Ramirez - Acquafresca (66' Di Vaio) :Żółte kartki: 13' Pepe, 24' Vucinić, 71' Lichtsteiner, 90' Bonucci (poza boiskiem) - 29' Kone, 42' Perez, 58' Casarini, 64' Pulzetti, 90' Portanova :Czerwona kartka: 45' Vucinić :Sędzia główny: Gabriele Gava :Widzów: 35 679 120px|right *Chiellini i Matri jednak zdrowi, powrót De Ceglie :Giorgio Chiellini oraz Alessandro Matri, którzy nabawili się drobnych urazów podczas ostatniego starcia Juventus FC z AC Siena już są w pełni sił i zagrają na Stadio delle Alpi przeciwko FC Bologna. Do tego spotkania dojdzie już w najbliższa środę. Warto odnotować, że do dyspozycji Antonio Conte po dyskwalifikacji powraca Paolo De Ceglie, który w wyjściowym składzie powinien zając miejsce Fabio Grosso. Nie zapominajmy, że na debiut w barwach Juve cały czas czekają: Eljero Elia oraz Marcelo Estigarribia. *Elia: Nienawidzę go za ten faul :Eljero Elia nie krył niezadowolenia sytuacją jaka miała miejsce w meczu Interu Mediolan z AS Romą. Kopnięty w twarz przez Lucio został bramkarz reprezentacji Holandii, Maarten Stekelenburg. Nienawidzę go za takie zagranie, powinien dostać czerwoną kartkę. Na te słowa szybko odpowiedział Lucio: To normalne, bo on jest teraz zawodnikiem Juventusu. Ja nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie powiedział. Nie mam wrogów. Nie wiem dlaczego tak powiedział i mnie to specjalnie nie obchodzi. Najważniejszy jest dobry stan zdrowia Stekelenburga, a to co powiedział Elia, jest głupie. 120px|right *Vucinić: Należy teraz zachować zimną głowę :Mirko Vucinić uczula swoich kolegów z zespołu przez popadnięciem w samozachwyt po pierwszych kolejkach Serie A. Juventus na inaugurację pokonał Parmę, a w drugiej serii spotkań ograł Sienę. Wygraliśmy pierwsze dwa spotkania, ale trzeba zachować zimną głową i dalej kontynuować ciężką pracę. Być na czele tabeli jest niezwykle istotne dokąd nie poniesiemy pierwszej porażki psującej cały wysiłek, nie można o tym zapominać. Musimy być skoncentrowani na wszystkich spotkaniach które rozgrywamy - cytuje pozyskanego latem zawodnika oficjalna strona Juventusu Turyn, plasującego się na drugiej lokacie we włoskiej Serie A po dwóch kolejkach. *Giovinco: To zwycięstwo smakuje podwójnie :To nasze pierwsze zwycięstwo w tym sezonie, dlatego też smakuje podwójnie - mówił Sebastian Giovinco po zwycięstwie FC Parma z Chievo Verona 2:1. Napastnik strzelił w tym starciu dwa gole i zobaczył czerwona kartkę. Czerwona kartka? Nie słyszałem nawet gwizdka. Sądzę nawet, że faulu nie było. Teraz chcemy kontynuować to, co pokazaliśmy w meczu z Chievo i zobaczymy co się wydarzy. Powrót do Juventusu? Proszę rozmawiać na ten temat z władzami Juve. W ubiegłą niedzielę podziękowałem Conte za miłe słowa o mnie. Myślę, że trzeba poczekać na to, co się wydarzy na koniec sezonu. 120px|right *Conte: Byliśmy dobrze przygotowani :Oficjalna strona klubowa Juventusu opublikowała wywiad z Antonio Conte, który tuż po spotkaniu wyjazdowym z Sieną, opowiadał dlaczego jego zdaniem Stara Dama ponownie miała okazję, by cieszyć się z trzech oczek. Zagraliśmy przeciwko bardzo dobrze zorganizowanej drużynie, która chciała sprawić nam problemy wykorzystując szybkość Gonzaleza i umiejętności Calaio. Dobrze sobie jednak poradziliśmy, kontrolując mecz i wyjeżdżamy stąd z bardzo ważnym zwycięstwem. Najnowsza historia Juve pokazuje, że klub tracił mnóstwo punktów w meczach z teoretycznie słabszymi rywalami. Dziś nie wygraliśmy jednak tylko dzięki szczęściu. Zdobyliśmy trzy punkty, ponieważ dobrze się do tego meczu przygotowaliśmy. *Serie A (3/38): Siena 0-1 Juventus :Drugie zwycięstwo pod wodzą Antonio Conte w niedzielę odniósł Juventus Turyn. Bianconeri zasłużenie pokonali na wyjeździe Sienę. Akcję bramkową przeprowadził tercet Giaccherini - Vucinić - Matri. :Siena - Juventus 0:1 (0:0) :bramki: 54' Matri (asysta Vucinić) :Siena (4-4-2): Brkic - Del Grosso, Terzi, Rossettini, Vitiello - Brienza, D'Agostino, Gazzi (73' Vergassola), Mannini (63' Grossi) - Gonzalez (63' Larrondo), Calaio :Juventus (4-4-2): Buffon - Lichtsteiner, Barzagli, Chiellini (57' Bonucci), Grosso - Pepe, Marchisio, Pirlo, Giaccherini - Vucinić (54' Vidal), Matri (76' Del Piero) :Żółte kartki: 34' Del Grosso, 90' Terzi :Sędzia główny: Paolo Valeri 120px|right *Luciano Moggi: Juventus chciano usunąć, udowodnię to :27 września będę zeznawał i wtedy zobaczycie nowe czynniki, które są przeciwieństwem tego, co mówili inni - zapewniał podczas jednego z ostatnich wywiadów udzielonych na łamach Tuttosport pewny swego Luciano Moggi. Proces Calciopoli cały czas jest zakłócany. W piłce nożnej istnieje kilka ważnych rzeczy, których nie widać. Nie wiesz, którzy to przyjaciele, a którzy to wrogowie, trzeba uważać na każdą ze stron. To wszystko oznacza, że proces przeciwko Juventusowi był celowy, miał na celu usunięcie Juventusu z centrum i umieścić go w innym ośrodku, z innymi. Mogę powiedzieć, że Juventus nie został potraktowany sprawiedliwie, mając na uwadze podsłuch rozmów telefonicznych innych. Przypomnijmy, że Juve walczy z Interem o Scudetto 2006 i w tej sprawie odwołało się do TNAS. *Juventus gotowy na starcie ze Sieną :Fabio Grosso wraca do łask Juventus FC i najprawdopodobniej przeciwko AC Siena zagra od pierwszej minuty. Lewy obrońca zastąpi na placu gry zdyskwalifikowanego Paolo De Ceglie. Tym samym Juve rozpocznie intensywny tydzień, gdyż w środę zagra z FC Bologna, a w następną niedzielę z Catanią Calcio. :Kadra Juventus FC: 1 Buffon, 3 Chiellini, 5 Pazienza, 6 Grosso, 7 Pepe, 8 Marchisio, 10 Del Piero, 13 Manninger, 14 Vucinic, 15 Barzagli , 17 Elia, 18 Quagliarella, 19 Bonucci, 21 Pirlo, 22 Vidal, 24 Giaccherini, 26 Lichtsteiner, 27 Krasic , 30 Storari, 32 Matri 120px|right *Del Piero przeznaczył ponad 300 tys. dol. na ofiary trzęsienia ziemi w Japonii :Alessandro Del Piero przeznaczył na losy ofiar masowego trzęsienia ziemi w Japonii 303 808 dolarów. Akcja nosiła nazwę „Ale 10 friends for Japan”. Środki pochodzą ze sprzedaży koszulek popularnego Pinturicchio. Zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że to był świetny pomysł, kiedy zobaczyłem na stadionie czy też centrum Turynu ludzi, w tej specjalnej serii koszulek. Osiągnęliśmy nasz cel. Inicjatywa jednej osoby stała się poniekąd inicjatywą wszystkich: Od Gianluigi Buffona, po Francesco Tottiego i Gennaro Gattuso (aby wspomnieć moich kolegów, którzy także zaprezentowali się w tych koszulkach), po zwykłych ludzi. Popularny Alex podziękował wszystkim za wsparcie finansowe dla Japończyków. *Vidal: Jesteśmy zespołem wojowników :Arturo Vidal wypowiedział się w mediach o początkach swojej przygody z Juventusem. Były zawodnik Bayeru Leverkusen jest przekonany, że Staram Dama włączy się do walki o najwyższe cele. Jesteśmy zespołem wojowników. W klubie panuje rywalizacja, ale to dla mnie żaden problem. Wszyscy chcą grać w pierwszym składzie i nie inaczej jest z moją osobą. Muszę udowodnić trenerowi, że jestem gotowy, by podołać temu wyzwaniu. Gdy rozpoczynasz mecz w wyjściowej jedenastce, musisz pokazać, że na to zasłużyłeś. Trzeba to doceniać , bo równie dobrze można przecież rozpoczynać mecz z ławki i wchodzić na ostatnie pół godziny. Uważam, że mój klub jest gotowy na trudny i wyczerpujący sezon. Jesteśmy zespołem wojowników i damy z siebie wszystko na boisku. 120px|right *Roberto Mancini: Scudetto 2006? Tytuły wygrywa się na boisku :Roberto Mancini, który w sezonie 2005/06 był trenerem Interu Mediolan powiedział na łamach Tuttosport, że jego zdaniem tytuły wygrywa się na boisku. Przypomnijmy, że Nerazzurri właśnie Scudetto z tego sezonu odziedziczyli po Juventus FC. Kontrowersje dotyczące Scudetto 2006? Nie wiem co powiedzieć, nie mi wyciągać wnioski, a nie chcę sobie strzelić bramki samobójczej. Prędzej czy później decyzja zostanie podjęta. Ja osobiści uważam, że tytuły wygrywa się na boisku. *Buffon w Juve do końca kariery :W piątek Buffona Silvano Martina, agent Gianluigiego, ujawnił, że jego klient pozostanie w turyńskim Juventusie do końca swojej kariery. Reprezentant Włoch jest zawodnikiem Bianconerich od 2001 roku. 33-letni bramkarz ma w Turynie opinię gwiazdy zespołu i gdy po skandalu Calciopoli Juve zostało zdegradowane do Serie B Buffon zdecydował się pozostać lojalny wobec klubu, czym zaskarbił sobie szacunek i uznanie zarówno wśród działaczy, jak i kibiców. Buffon zakończy karierę w Juventusie. On jest świetnym zawodnikiem i niezwykłą osobą. Pozostał w klubie, gdy ten został zdegradowany, a nie każdy zgodził by się na to oraz związaną z tym obniżkę płac. Martina stwierdził także, że jego klient traktowany jest jako jeden z największych piłkarzy wszech czasów. Agent golkipera przyznał także, że ma nadzieję, iż Buffon już nie długo pobije rekord Dino Zoffa, który aż 112 razy przywdziewał trykot reprezentacji Włoch. Wychowankowi Parmy ta sztuka udała się 108 razy. Jest kilku bramkarzy na podobnym poziomie, jednakże trudno znaleźć bramkarza światowej klasy takiego jak on. Znajdzie się kilku dobrych golkiperów, jednakże nie należy zapominać, że Buffon wkrótce pobije rekord Dino Zoffa dotyczący występów w narodowych barwach. W najbliższą niedzielę Juventus będzie mierzył się na wyjeździe ze Sieną. 120px|right *Siena zna tajemnice Conte :Zwykło się mawiać, że trener stający naprzeciw swoim byłym zespołom ma wielkie szanse powodzenia, bowiem zna wszystkie zalety rywali. Emanuele Calaio twierdzi jednak przed spotkaniem z Juventusem, że to Siena ma przewagę, bo zna zagrania trenera Antonio Conte. Conte pracował niedawno w Sienie, z którą przyjdzie się zmierzyć jego Juventusowi w trzeciej kolejce rozgrywek, która z uwagi na strajk będzie w rzeczywistości dopiero drugą serią spotkań. Emanuele Calaio wierzy w sukces beniaminka. Wiemy czego Conte wymaga od swoich zespołów i to jest nasza przewaga. W efekcie być może zażartujemy sobie nieco z niego i Juventusu w trzecim weekendzie rozgrywek. Na papierze Juventus jest silniejszy od nas, ma klasowych zawodników, ale jeśli damy z siebie wszystko, wtedy może czekać nas wspaniały mecz. Wierzę, że możemy sprawić im przykrą niespodziankę, ponieważ losów spotkania nigdy nie można przesądzać przed jego rozpoczęciem. *Giaccherini: Zachowajmy spokój :Emanuele Giaccherini studzi znakomite nastroje w klubie po ostatnim wysokim zwycięstwie nad Parmą. Stara Dama udanie zainaugurowała rozgrywki Serie A i w pierwszym oficjalnym meczu na Juventus Arena rozbiła rywali 4:1. Lewy pomocnik, który trafił do Turynu przed tym sezonem z Ceseny, powiedział: Jest zbyt wcześnie, by wyciągać jakieś daleko idące wnioski. Musimy skupiać się na każdym kolejnym spotkaniu i skoncentrować się na tym, co robimy na boisku. Na ostateczną ocenę naszej gry przyjdzie jeszcze czas. Giaccherini wypowiedział się także na temat swoich przenosin do Starej Damy: Transfer z Ceseny do Juve to wielki krok w przód i zrobię wszystko, by spełnić pokładane we mnie oczekiwania. 120px|right *Krasić nie odejdzie do Manchesteru :Agent Milosa Krasicia absurdem nazwał spekulacje łączące jego klienta z przenosinami do Manchesteru United. Jego zdaniem pomocnik myśli tylko o grze dla Starej Damy. Milos jest szczęśliwy w Turynie, a klub nie ma zamiaru się go pozbywać. Historie o przenosinach do Manchesteru United to absurd. Nie rozumiem od kogo mogą pochodzić te informacje, ponieważ nie ma w nich ani ziarenka prawdy. On obecnie stara się przygotować najlepiej jak to możliwe do spotkania przeciwko Sienie, bowiem w meczu z Parmą nie był w pełni formy z powodu kontuzji. *Buffon: Pirlo transferem stulecia :Występ Andrei Pirlo w nowych barwach zrobił wrażenie na wielu obserwatorach, w tym na jego koledze klubowym Gigim Buffonie, który nazywa sprowadzenie pomocnika transferem stulecia w Juventusie. Gdy Pirlo po raz pierwszy powiedział mi, że rozważa przejście do Juventusu pomyślałem sobie "dzięki Bogu!. Pozyskanie zawodnika o tej klasie sportowej, prezentującego taki poziom, pomijając już fakt, że był dostępny za darmo, uznać można za transfer stulecia. Gdy widziałem jego występ w spotkaniu przeciwko Parmie pomyślałem, że Bóg istnieje. Z kolei, gdy latem miałem okazję porozmawiać z dyrektorem Milanu, Adriano Gallianim powiedziałem mu "dzięki, ponieważ naprawdę starasz się, żeby walka o mistrzostwo była bardziej wyrównana" 120px|right *De Ceglie nie zagra z Sieną :Antonio Conte w najbliższym spotkaniu ligowym będzie musiał sobie poradzić bez Paolo De Ceglie. Lewy obrońca Juventusu Turyn został zawieszony na jedno spotkanie za czerwoną kartkę otrzymaną w ostatnich sekundach meczu z Parmą. De Ceglie faulował w ostatniej minucie Sebastiana Giovinco we własnym polu karnym za co arbiter pokazał słusznie czerwoną kartkę, a poszkodowany wykorzystał rzut karny. Włoska Federacja Piłkarska zdecydowała się zawiesić 24-latka na jedno spotkanie. Tak więc De Ceglie zabraknie w wyjazdowym meczu z jego byłym pracodawcą, Sieną. *Marotta: Conte to świetny wybór :Dyrektor generalny Juventusu Turyn Beppe Marotta jest zadowolony z pracy wykonywanej przez nowego trenera zespołu Antonio Conte. Do zmiany na tym stanowisku doszło latem. Były kapitan Starej Damy zastąpił wówczas Luigiego Del Neriego. Podjęliśmy świetny wybór. Przekonany w to jest także Arrigo Sacchi. Powiedział mi ostatnio, że w jego opinii, Conte może stać się wielkim trenerem, którego czeka długa kariera. 42-letni Conte jest stosunkowo niedoświadczony w pracy na najwyższym poziomie, ale prowadzony przez niego zespół pewnie 4:1 pokonał w niedzielę Parmę. - Młodzi trenerzy umieszczają swoje zespołu na tym samym poziomie, co swoje żony. Poświęcają się im i je kochają - kontynuował Marotta. Z Conte tak właśnie jest. Rzadko zdarza się zobaczyć kogoś z taką determinacją. On chce pokazać się jako trener. Stosuje ciekawe taktyki i potrafi to przenieść na swoich zawodników. 120px|right *Pirlo: To nowe wyzwanie :Pomocnik Andrea Pirlo z bardzo dobrej strony zaprezentował się w swoim debiucie w Juventusie FC. Zawodnik zaliczył dwie asysty w wygranym 4:1 spotkaniu z Parmą. Zawodnik przyznał, że decyzja o przejściu z Milanu do Juventusu wynikała z chęci spróbowania nowego wyzwania. Cieszę się z gry w koszulce Juventusu. Zdecydowałem się na odejście z Milanu, ponieważ potrzebowałem nowego wyzwania w karierze. Musiałem coś zmienić. Szkoleniowiec Starej Damy Antonio Conte stosuje system 4-2-4, co oznacza, że Pirlo musi pracować zarówno w ofensywie, jak i defensywie. - To nie jest problem dla mnie. Za środek pola odpowiedzialny byłem także w Milanie - powiedział doświadczony pomocnik. Gram z Claudio Marchisio, ale nie uważam, aby był jakiś problem, u boku Arturo Vidala i Michele Pazienzy. *Conte: Ważny start :Trener Juventusu FC, Antonio Conte, tuż po rozbiciu FC Parmy (4:1) podziękował kibicom Starej Damy za doping w pierwszym oficjalnym meczu na nowym stadionie. Były gracz Juve stwierdził, iż to zwycięstwo było ważne, szczególnie, że fani byli dzisiaj naprawdę dwunastym zawodnikiem. To ważny start. Zagraliśmy tak jak fani na to zasługiwali i oczekiwali. Nie da się ukryć, iż byli oni dzisiaj naszym dwunastym zawodnikiem. Nie możemy jednak popaść w samozachwyt, ta drużyna wciąż znajduje się w fazie budowy, cegiełka za cegiełką. Musze przyznać, że podobało mi się to jak atakowaliśmy i broniliśmy jako jedność, jednakże nie będę ukrywać, iż zirytowała mnie stracona w końcówce bramka. W przerwie powiedziałem chłopakom, iż nie jestem zadowolony z tylko jednobramkowego prowadzenia, pomimo nie uznanego gola i nieodgwizdanego ewidentnego karnego, co oczywiście nie było naszą winą. Nie przypadły mi do gustu te sytuacje, mam więc nadzieję, że sędziowie również złapią szybko dobrą formę. Trener Bianconerich uspokoił również fanów talentu Milosa Krasicia, który pojawił się na boisku zaledwie na ostatnie 20 minut. Milos Krasić był na ławce rezerwowych ponieważ wciąż dochodzi do siebie po urazie. On idealnie pasuje do charakterystyki mojego zespołu i będzie ważną jego częścią. 120px|right *Serie A (2/38): Juventus 4-1 Parma :Odmieniony Juventus Turyn pewnie pokonał w pierwszym meczu sezonu 2011/2012 Parmę. Otwarcie nowego stadionu uświetnił Andrea Pirlo, absolutny bohater spotkania, autor dwóch pięknych podań otwierających drogę do bramki. To właśnie po jego zagraniu Marchisio zdobył prawdopodobnie gola inauguracyjnej kolejki. :Juventus - Parma 4:1 (1:0) :bramki: 17' Lichtsteiner, 58' Pepe, 73' Vidal, 83' Marchisio - 90' Giovinco (kar.) :Juventus (4-2-4): Buffon - Lichtsteiner, Barzagli, Chiellini, De Ceglie - Pirlo, Marchisio - Pepe (71' Krasic), Del Piero (67' Vidal), Matri (56' Vucinic), Giaccherini :Parma (4-4-1-1): Mirante - Zaccardo, Paletta, Lucarelli, Rubin - Valiani, Morrone, Galloppa (73' Ze Eduardo), Modesto (61' Biabiany) - Giovinco - Pellè (64' Floccari) :Kartki: Lucarelli - Giaccherini :Czerwona kartka: De Ceglie (90') :Sędzia: Celi (Campobasso) *Giovinco: Juventus? To będzie historyczny mecz :Cieszę się, że to właśnie my zagramy z Juventusem. To będzie historyczne spotkanie, zatem bez względu na wszystko przejdziemy do historii - mówił Sebastian Giovinco, który będąc współwłasnością FC Parma i Juve gra obecnie dla Gialloblu. Jesteśmy zadowoleni, że to właśnie z nami Juventus rozegra swoje pierwsze spotkanie na nowym stadionie. Naszym celem jest zaprezentowanie się w tym starciu tak, aby być usatysfakcjonowanym. Zbliżający się mecz będzie inny od tego z zeszłego sezonu, ponieważ Juventus rzuci się do ataku. My natomiast nie możemy się wystraszyć, bo także dla nas, będzie to historyczny mecz. 120px|right *Conte: Idziemy w dobrym kierunku :Słowa o obraniu „dobrego kierunku” zapewne doskonale znają kibice Juventusu, karmieni nimi przez poprzedniego trenera. Teraz także Antonio Conte używa podobnego sformułowania, ale dla niego celem jest stworzenie drużyny prezentującej ciekawy styl. Ok, przyznaję, że jestem bardzo podekscytowany, nie ma sensu tego ukrywać. To nie jest praca jak jakakolwiek inna. Będą mną targać emocje, ale także zachowam przytomność, trzeźwość umysłu, ponieważ dzień meczu to coś nadzwyczajnego. Gramy z Parmą, która pokonała nas w trzech ostatnich bezpośrednich meczach, więc musimy nastawić nasze anteny na odpowiednią częstotliwość i zacząć spotkanie z hukiem. Nie wiem czy już teraz będziemy gotowi walczyć o mistrzostwo, ale jestem pewien, że znajdujemy się na odpowiedniej ścieżce, którą obecnie jest granie dobrego futbolu. W piłkę grały także drużyny Milanu i Lazio. We Włoszech zawsze myśleliśmy o zabezpieczeniu tyłów, pamiętając o obronie, ale teraz się to powoli zmienia. *Juventus bez Iaquinty, Grosso i Estigarribbii na mecz z Parmą :Jak poinformowała oficjalna strona Juventusu Turyn, Stara Dama w swoim pierwszym ligowym meczu na nowym stadionie zagra tylko bez kontuzjowanego Vincenzo Iaquinty. W kadrze jednak można zauważyć także brak Fabio Grosso, Marcelo Estigarribii oraz Amauriego. Tak jak wcześniej poinformowano, do dyspozycji trenera Antonio Conte powracają kontuzjowani w ostatnich dniach Milos Krasić oraz Mirko Vucinić. Warto odnotować, że na oficjalny debiut w barwach Juve czekają: Pazienza, Elia, Andrea Pirlo, Vidal, Giaccherini, Lichtsteiner oraz wspominany już Vucinić. :Pełna kadra: 1 Buffon, 3 Chiellini, 5 Pazienza, 7 Pepe, 8 Marchisio, 10 Del Piero, 11 De Ceglie, 14 Vucinic, 15 Barzagli, 17 Elia, 19 Bonucci, 20 Toni, 21 Pirlo, 22 Vidal, 24 Giaccherini, 26 Lichtsteiner, 27 Krasic, 30 Storari, 32 Matri, 33 Sorensen 120px|right *Krasić zagra z Parmą :Zawodnik Juventusu FC Milos Krasić skorzystał na strajku piłkarzy i opóźnionym startem sezonu 2011/2012, zdążył wykurować się i będzie mógł pomóc swoim kolegom z zespołu w meczu z FC Parmą. Skrzydłowy Juve przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie zmagał się z kontuzją, której nabawił się podczas jednego z treningów. Dlatego też znajdzie się on najprawdopodobniej w pierwszej jedenastce Bianconerich na mecz z Parmą. Do dyspozycji trenera będą dostępni również Vucinic i Matri, którzy również mieli problemy zdrowotne. *Vucinić został okradziony :Mirko Vucinić został w biały dzień okradziony przez dwóch nieznanych sprawców w Turynie. Zawodnik Juventusu Turyn straty wycenił na około 20 tysięcy euro i już zgłosił incydent na policje. Zdarzenie miało miejsce w czwartkowy poranek - tuż przed inauguracyjnym spotkaniem z Notts County na nowym stadionie Juve. Zawodnik próbował się bronić, ale i tak stracił zegarek o wartości 20 tysięcy euro. Incydent został zgłoszony na policję. Reprezentant Czarnogóry przeszedł z Romy do Juventusu tego lata. 120px|right *Conte: Niech to miejsce przynosi sukcesy :Stadio delle Alpi zostanie w najbliższy weekend zastąpione Juventus Areną - oficjalne inauguracyjne spotkanie zostanie rozegrane w niedzielę przeciwko Parmie. To miejsce ma przynosić zwycięstwa. Stadio delle Alpi było świadkiem wielu pięknych chwil zespołu Marcello Lippiego. Przed nami równie ważne spotkania zarówno w Serie A, jak i w przyszłym sezonie w Lidze Mistrzów - powiedział na kilka dni przed pierwszym oficjalnym meczem na 'Juventus Arena' w Turynie Antonio Conte. We wspomnianym okresie Conte miał okazję grać jako zawodnik. Dokładnie w sezonie 2002/2003 Bianconeri wygrali Ligę Mistrzów. Stara Dama zadebiutuje na nowym obiekcie meczem z Parmą w niedzielę. *Chiellini: Niesamowita atmosfera :Obrońca Juventusu Turyn Giorgio Chiellini był pod wrażeniem atmosfery panującej na nowym stadionie. W czwartek odbyło się uroczyste otwarcie nowego stadionu Starej Damy. Juventus w towarzyskim spotkaniu zremisował 1:1 z Notts County. ''Jesteśmy bardzo zadowoleni z niesamowitej atmosfery na nowym stadionie. To był wzruszający wieczór, zarówno dla kibiców, jak i dla nas wszystkich. Atmosfera i kibice byli niesamowici. Obrońca reprezentacji Włoch ma nadzieję na dobre rozpoczęcie ligowego sezonu. W pierwszym spotkaniu Juventus u siebie podejmował będzie Parmę. Dobre rozpoczęcie sezonu przeciwko Parmie jest dla nas kluczowe. 120px|right *Capello: Juve zdobyło tytuły na boisku :Selekcjoner reprezentacji Anglii, Fabio Capello, powrócił w wywiadzie myślami do czasów pracy w Serie A. Doświadczony taktyk zapewnia, że tytuły mistrzowskie, które zdobył przed kilkoma laty z Juventusem, zostały wywalczone jak najbardziej prawidłowo. Capello, który prowadził Starą Damę od 2004 do 2006 roku, zdobył w tamtym czasie dwa mistrzostwa Włoch. Oba tytuły zostały Juventusowi odebrane, gdy światło dzienne ujrzała afera Calciopoli. 65-letni szkoleniowiec podtrzymuje jednak zdanie, że jego zespół zdobył Scudetta na boisku. Pamiętam tamten okres doskonale i zapewniam wszystkich, że graliśmy wtedy uczciwie. Zdobyliśmy te tytuły dzięki dobrej grze i zdania na ten temat nie zmienię. Zapytany, czy ówczesny zespół Juventusu był najlepszym w historii, odpowiedział: Moja drużyna była rzeczywiście fantastyczna. Myślę jednak, że jeszcze silniejszy był zespół z Platinim, Scireą oraz szkoleniowcem Trapattonim. Później nastąpiła era Zidane'a, która także była znakomita. *Juventus Arena otwarta! :41 tysięcy kibiców oglądało w czwartkowy wieczór pierwsze spotkanie na nowo wybudowanym stadionie Juventus Arena. Gospodarze, piłkarze Starej Damy, zremisowali w towarzyskim spotkaniu z angielskim Notts County 1:1. Pierwszego gola na nowym obiekcie zdobył napastnik Juventusu, Luca Toni. Włoch dobił piłkę po niewykorzystanym rzucie karnym przez Fabio Quagliarellę. Ostatnie słowo w tym spotkaniu należało jednak do przyjezdnych, którzy w 87. minucie za sprawą Lee Hughesa doprowadzili do wyrównania. Zaproszenie Notts County na otwarcie nowego stadionu nie było przypadkowe. Oba kluby łączy bowiem historia. Przed 108 laty Juventus, który występował dotychczas w różowych strojach, przejął biało-czarne barwy od klubu z Anglii. Pierwszy oficjalny mecz Starej Damy na nowym obiekcie rozegrany zostanie w sobotę, gdy do Turynu zawita Parma. 120px|right *Del Piero: To już mój czwarty stadion :Już dziś wieczorem odbędzie specjalna ceremonia z okazji otwarcia nowego stadionu Juventusu. Szczególnie podekscytowany tym wydarzeniem jest kapitan Starej Damy - Alessandro Del Piero. Doświadczony napastnik wspomina, że w ciągu 18 lat gry dla Juventusu zmieniał stadion aż czterokrotnie. Drużyna z Turynu grała kolejno na Stadio Comunale, Delle Alpi oraz Stadio Olimpico. To chyba jeden z tych rekordów, których nikt mi nie odbierze. Miałem ten zaszczyt zagrać aż na czterech stadionach mojego klubu. Każdy z nich miał swój klimat, a atmosfera na trybunach była niepowtarzalna. Myślę, że otwarcie tego obiektu jest przełomowym momentem dla włoskiej piłki. To wspaniały stadion i jest to wielki krok w kulturowej rewolucji. Cała infrastruktura sportowa w tym kraju będzie ulegać powoli zmianie. Oficjalna inauguracja stadionu obędzie się już dziś wieczorem. Na godzinę 20:30 rozegrane zostanie towarzyskie spotkanie z Notts County. *Conte: Zasłużyłem na pracę w Juventusie :Nowy szkoleniowiec Juventusu Antonio Conte stwierdził w jednym z wywiadów, iż pracy nie otrzymał za darmo, a na swoją szansę mocno pracował, zbierając przez ostatnie lata doświadczenie i teraz liczy, że właśnie ono zaprocentuje. Conte, który w przeszłości prowadził m.in. Sienę i Atalantę objął stanowisko latem, zastępując Luigiego Del Neri, który w poprzednich rozgrywkach doprowadził drużynę do rozczarowującego siódmego miejsca w klasyfikacji końcowej. Jestem zaszczycony mogąc pełnić rolę trenera Juventusu i mam nadzieję, że zaczynanie przygody na nowym stadionie będzie dobrym omenem. Nie boję się odpowiedzialności. Powiem więcej, nawet podczas mojej kariery piłkarskiej zawsze oczekiwałem od siebie rzeczy nadzwyczajnych. Bycie trenerem Juventusu to coś wyjątkowego i jestem tego świadom. Jestem szczęśliwy, że udało mi się zebrać doświadczenie i teraz z czystym sumieniem mogę powiedzieć, że zapracowałem sobie na rolę trenera Juventusu. Przybycie tutaj to spełnienie marzeń, ale traktuję to bardziej jako początek niż koniec. 120px|right *Amauri może trafić do Milanu :Agent napastnika Juventusu Turyn, Amauriego, nie wyklucza odejścia jego klienta w styczniu do Milanu. Póki co 31-latek pozostał w Turynie z przyczyn rodzinnych i zamierza walczyć o miejsce w składzie. 31-letni napastnik nie skorzystał z propozycji Fenerbahce Stambuł czy Marsylii. Zostawiamy transfer do stycznia, a do tego czasu będę rozmawiał z wiceprezydentem Adriano Gallianim. Jeśli kilka spraw pójdzie po naszej myśli, może trafić do Milanu. Marsylia oferowała siedem milionów za trzy sezony gry podczas gdy za jeden sezon w Juventusie mój klient może zarobić 3,8 miliona euro. Było również zainteresowanie ze strony Genoy, Palermo, Fiorentiny i Parmy, ale wymienione ekipy niczego nie zaproponowały. W tej sytuacji Amauri zdecydował się z powodów rodzinnych pozostać w Juve. Kategoria:Strona główna